Wolf Moon: Age Of The Wolf
by Electric Dream
Summary: AU: Four years after the events of Wolf Moon, the pack has been shattered, their home has been destroyed but will the two lost wolfs be able to find each other again before it's too late? Will their love be able to save each other? With humanity fading under the new threat can they save the world or will it become the age of the wolf? Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Here is the sequel to Wolf Moon, if you haven't read that one than you will need to before this. Hope you enjoy my next instalment of the verse!**

 **Four years later**

The forest loomed around, its secrets hiding in the trees and under the autumn leaves. The piles creating exciting places to explore and temptations too hard to ignore no matter what your size. The two legged were placing orange things at their doorsteps with fake animals around. A tradition that seemed so familiar yet so far away at the same time. A feeling that he had to learn to live with. He had discovered that the orange things with lights in was not for him to eat after he had burnt his tongue trying. He had also learnt that the two legged ones didn't appreciate him roaming their streets. Many times he had been chased away by their high pitched mouth alarms or their long pointy things that shot out at him.

It had taken him about a year to realise that the forest was his best bet. In the forest he could roam and be himself, no one could disturb him and for the first time in what he could remember he was at peace. He had the share of food he could find, as long as he could catch it. A few times the two legged had attempted to come too close but he had soon showed them the way out. This was his sanctuary and he wasn't about to share it with anyone else. He was a loner and that was how he wanted it to be.

He padded through the woods, his paws dragging through the mud splashing up in his fur though he didn't care. He would take a bathe in the lake he found a few miles back later. Now he was on a mission his rumbling stomach was protesting with the distraction. With his snout to the ground he continued to track his pray. The deer couldn't have gotten too far. His mouth practically watered at the thought, it had been too long since he had had a fresh kill. Two legged had taken up camp near his cave with their pointy things seeming to be waiting for him to come out. After he had stayed in his home for four days in a row the two legged seemed to have given up. He didn't know what they wanted and he didn't want to find out. Couldn't they see he just wanted to be left alone?

He paused as he came into a clearing, his prey standing in a single stream of moonlight. He lifted his head and sniffed at the air. The moon always smelt fresh to him enticing him to hunt whenever he could and he wasn't one to say no. The deer was frozen on the spot, his eyes were watching him. Both of them were staying in one position daring the other to make a move. He lowered his body to the ground running his paw through the mud. He growled his stomach humming along with him. His prey remained unmoving. He was about to leap forward when a blur beat him to it.

A two legged jumped out of the tree and sank his canines deep into the deer's throat, stealing his kill. Huffing he growled stalking out of the shadows. He was not going to let some two legged get away with taking his dinner away from him! Granted he had never seen a two legged eat the same way as him but he wasn't about to let them leave without knowing what they had done. Wasn't it enough they were constantly trying to kick him out of his home? When he had done nothing to them.

He growled deeper bringing the attention of the two legged to him. The two legged lifted his head from the carcass, blood dripping down his chin. Great he wasn't even using the meat, he was wasting the best part. He stalked further into the clearing intending to grab his prize out from under the two legged and take it back to his cave where he hoped those other two legged weren't waiting for him again. He snarled trying to make himself looking bigger than what he was. He watched as the two legged held his hands out in front of him as he pushed himself to his feet. His eyes were wide as they stared into his own. In the back of his mind he kept feeling like there was something he was missing but he pushed it to the side. That was a reoccurring thought he had whenever he done something, he had learnt to live with it after all these years.

The two legged was continuing to stare at him. Shrugging he trotted over to the carcass and sniffed at its neck to make sure that it was not contaminated, he couldn't be sure just what the two legged might be carrying in their bodies. He laid his front paws down onto the ground and held onto the deer's neck claiming it as his now. He stared at the two legged who was still staring at him. He growled in warning the noise vibrating in his throat.

"Dean?" the two legged choked out in a strange accent, not something he had heard around these parts before. Not concerned with the man's words he sank his teeth into the deer's side and devoured the much desired meat. His stomach purring at him happily. It had been too long since his last decent dinner. "Dean?" the two legged continued to say. Not knowing what exactly a Dean was he decided to continue his meal, growling when the two legged started to come too close. "Brother I am losing my mind," the two legged huffed shaking his head his eyes drooping. The way the two legged had said brother had him pausing mid chew. He tilted his head as he regarded the man in front of him. It was like there was some fog in the back of his mind that he couldn't access. A fog that had been there since he could remember. "Did…" the two legged mutter. "Wolfie you remind me of someone I lost," he sighed sinking down to the ground beside him but not close enough to be a threat to his dinner. "Finish your meal seems like it's been a while since you have had one," he gestured to the meat not that he needed the invitation. He was going to eat it no matter what the two legged said after all he had been the one to spend the best part of two days tracking the damned thing. "You understood what I said?" wow the two legged one wouldn't stop talking.

Growling in annoyance he was considering tearing the deer up into chunks to hide and retrieve later but he wasn't sure if he was going to get another chance. Grudgingly he continued his food trying to ignore the two legged. "Wolfie…" the man spoke inching closer. Instantly he snapped his head up and snarled out his warning as the two legged came too close to his meal. His eyes locked onto the sharp blue of the two legged, he felt the moment the man held his breath his eyes becoming watery. "No…it can't be…" he gasped out his hands reaching out towards him. He snarled pushing to his feet his hackles rising not accepting the two legged unwelcomed touch. The deer was still in his jaw, the blood dripping down onto his fur, he was going to need that bath later. "Dean? Can you hear me?"

He growled ripping a chunk of meat from his prey knowing that he wasn't going to get any peace while this man was talking on at him. He held the meat in his mouth and turned to take his leave. "No please, Dean, brother…" he didn't stick around to hear what else he had to say. As he turned back to his cave he hoped that for the two legged sake that he found this 'Dean' whatever it was that he was looking for, whatever a Dean was anyways. He settled down in the back of his cave to enjoy the rest of his meal in peace.

…

"Benny honey," Lenore exclaimed running a hand across her face, she had that look on her face that she had had since Benny had seen his best friend killed in front of his eyes, too weak to have done anything. He had tried to fight back, to save Sam at least but he had been useless. The dead man's blood rendering practically human. "I know the past few years have been tough…"

"I'm telling you it was him!"

"It was just a white wolf."

"You ever seen any wild wolfs out here?" Benny exclaimed turning his back on his mate to stare at the picture that sat pride of place on his fireplace. It was taken about ten years ago when Dean had been sixteen, it was about a year after his family had taken Benny in and saved his life. He never thought that he could call a wolf a brother but he had with Dean. The young Alpha had become a fast friend and he promised that from that moment he would have done anything to repay his kindness. "You ever seen a white wolf in America?" he added his eyes moving to the most recent picture he had of the two of them. Dean was perched up against the Impala, his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket with his ankles crossed. Benny was standing beside him with the biggest smile on his face. It had been two years ago when the Alpha had taken a trip to stay with him for a month or so, wanting to spend some time hunting with the vampire in the very woods he had just seen the white wolf. "It was Dean I know it was." He tore his eyes away from the image his heart constricting at the sight of the man he had lost. "I have never seen a wolf with green eyes before."

Lenore sighed a shaky smile was on her face as she nodded her head. Benny knew that she didn't believe him, she was just trying to humour him to avoid an argument, and he wasn't sure whether this made him love or hate her more. "Are you sure you're not just projecting?" she whispered gently walking to his side and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Remember when you thought you saw him run out of the pack lands? Or when you thought he was outside the supermarket? I just don't want you to go running off half cut on a whim." She added pressing a kiss to the side of his face. "I don't want to lose you to this."

Benny exhaled wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her into his chest. He held her head against his heart and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth that her dead body could bring him. She was all he had left in this world. After the events at the pack lands, he had been thrown out and told to never return if he valued his life. He had no idea what had happened to the other wolves or to Sam. He had wanted to try and find him, to help the man that his friend had called mate but she had always stopped him knowing that it would be a suicide mission. Sam would have been long lost by now with Adam mating him over Dean's corpse. That still didn't stop that niggling feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling that his friend was out there possibly lost. The wolf's eyes still plagued the front of his mind, he had seen the green hadn't he? Maybe he was just going crazy.

"Maybe your right," he replied opening his eyes to peer down at her.

"I know he saved your life, I know that he helped you find me but it might be time to let him go. Let his memory rest," she added pressing her lips to his before twisting out of his grasp. "You feed?"

"I err, I let the wolf have it," he answered rubbing at the back of his neck, suddenly he felt like he didn't need to feed anymore, his earlier thirst was long gone, replaced by this sick feeling in his stomach.

Lenore shook her head rolling her eyes at the same time she was about to say something when the door bursting in stopped her mid-sentence. Benny's fangs lowered snarling while a group of about four vampires strolled into their house. He reached for Lenore pulling her behind him, instantly recognising the leader of the group as one of the vamps that had left him for dead eleven years ago. He guessed that the news of the Winchester pack's demise had spread to the supernatural world, meaning that they knew he no longer had their protection. Oh he was so screwed…

…

The white wolf padded through the forest, he had filled his stomach but it still wasn't enough. Deciding to risk running into the chatty two legged he retraced his step to find his previous dinner. Of course when he had gotten back the deer had mostly been consumed, he knew he should have stashed it like he wanted to in the first place. With his head lowered to the ground be began to look for any signs of another food source, halfway through his first stride a familiar scent filled his nose along with tracks. Hesitating he lifted his head to the air and inhaled deeply. He could smell the two legged not that far away but it was the smell of blood that had him pausing. A strange sensation was twisting through his stomach making him feel torn between investigating the smell of searching for extra food.

Lowering his nose to the ground he took the first option, padding through the woods he came across what looked like a log cabin in the middle of the forest. Trees stood all around obscuring it from view, you would have to know it was here in order to find it. He came to a stop near the doorway, the front door was lying on the floor and there was blood splattered around it. Strong metallic smell filtered through his nose though it didn't smell like any two legged he had ever come across before. Growling he lowered his head to the ground with his ears standing tall listening to every sound around him. He sniffed at the foreign blood, the scent rushing through his system making his stomach tighten in anticipation. He could have sworn he had smelt something like this before…

He padded further into the room following the blood trail out of the doorway and down some steps that seemed to lead to some sort of underground cover. He could hear muffled voices rising up the stairs, one of them seeming to belong to the same two legged he had seen previously. Without a second thought he descended the stairs, growling out into the atmosphere giving the two legged a warning of his approach. He jumped the last step rounding into the room, the blood trail continued until it had formed into a puddle underneath a prone form of a two legged. This particular two legged was lying face down with their long brown hair now a sick red colour. He could smell their particular life force slowly fading.

In the middle of the room the two legged from earlier was being restrained by two others that he had never seen before with a third standing over them. All of their eyes were focused solely on him, the standing one was snarling and baring his fangs at him, his eyes a deep red. Lowering his head to the ground he flattened his ears and let out a growl.

The two legged that gave up his dinner was staring at him with wide eyes, his expression full of hope though he had no idea why. Maybe he had found his lost 'Dean' after all, whatever the hell that was. He seemed to be slightly out of it probably due to whatever it was that was in that needle that was embedded into the side of his neck.

"Get out of here wolf," the two legged standing in front of him warned. "This has nothing to do with you."

He tilted his head to the side, yes he knew that the two legged was right it didn't have anything to do with him. All he wanted was to come back here and grab his food before going back to his cave and yet here he was. He peered up the stairs debating whether or not to head back, his stomach rumbling with the thought however his legs refused to move. The sick swirling feeling in his chest rooted him to the spot. He didn't know what it was about the two legged but he knew he couldn't just leave him to the mercy of the others.

Straightening up his back he pushed further into the room baring his teeth to the apparent intruder. His hackles rising sensing the immediate threat being directed his way. His eyes locked onto the two legged in front of him who had turned his back on his previous victim.

"Wait…" the two legged said his head moving to the side while he clicked his tongue. "Are you…" his eyes moved from the white wolf to his prey and back again. "No…" he continued taking a step closer to the wolf to which he growled deeper in warning. "I heard that they were destroyed, your wolf pack, whose your friend Benny?" Benny didn't respond his eyes focusing on the wolf making him feel once again a sense of familiarity. "A lone wolf then," the two legged continued not seeming to care on Benny's silence. "I don't think you understand what you have walked into. Wait a second Benny just got to deal with this pest problem."

The white wolf growled once more as the two legged jumped towards him his teeth lengthening to show a full set of canines. He dodged to the left avoiding the clashing teeth, his front paw reached out scraping the two legged across his side, his blood dropping to the floor with the same strange smell to it. This seemed to anger the two legged further. Not giving him time to recover the wolf leapt towards the two legged, throwing his weight down onto him he forced him into the back wall causing the structure to crack. The two legged's hands reached up gripping hold of the wolf's jaw stopping his teeth from sinking into his throat. Blood welled up on the pads of his fingers filling the wolf's mouth with the sickly texture. The man forced his mouth away from him with strength to rival the wolf's own. With one push he forced the wolf onto the ground below, his back crashing into the stone flooring causing a dent to form under the pressure. The wolf rolled to the right avoiding the grabbing hands of the man, his companions seemed to be more interested in the fight than their capture. The white wolf pushed to his feet his eyes locking on the form of the two legged prisoner whose eyes were becoming clearer, whatever was in his system seemed to be wearing off. Keeping the intruders attention on him he knocked his head into the intruder's chest throwing him into the wall once more causing the cabin to shake. The man grunted with the impact his ribs cracking in protest. The wolf sank his teeth into the man's arm with him retaliating by sinking his own fangs into the wolf's shoulder. The two were locked in their position with neither seeming to want to give up their grip.

The white wolf snarled, the vibrations running through the two legged's arm. He deepened his bite feeling the blood squirt out and once more he had to quell the feeling of nausea that was threatening to take over. He was going to take a long drink once he was done here to get rid of that nasty taste, he didn't know what the man had and he didn't want to. As long as it wasn't something he could catch. He pulled the man with his teeth positioning him so that his back was on that 'Benny' creature. The wolf could see awareness come flooding back into the man's eyes and he could feel the power run through his body.

The white wolf released the man and twisted out of his grip, pulling a couple of his fangs out in the process. He could feel the wound pulse where his salvia made contact with his own bloodstream, something weird was flooding through his system though his anti-bodies took care of it before it could become a problem.

'Benny' pushed to his feet breaking through the bonds that seemed to have been securing him. His own mouth filled with teeth as he used his two hands to tear the nearest guy's head from his shoulders while his fangs ripped through the other's neck, leaving two headless bodies falling at his feet.

The white wolf took this as his opportunity. Somehow knowing that nothing else would do but decapitation he leapt towards the two legged and sank his own fangs in. He tore through tendon until he reached the vocal cord. With a quick tug he pulled a chunk of the skin out with his teeth, the man spitting blood with his hands reaching up to hold at his throat like he could stop himself from bleeding out. With a quick swipe with his claws the man's head came tumbling off of his body to join those of his companions.

The wolf huffed sitting on his back legs and proceeding to lick the blood from his paws, grimacing with the disgusting taste but putting up with it, dried blood was a bitch to get out of his fur. 'Benny' rushed to the side of his companion who was beginning to stir seeming to be alright after all. Benny's eyes were locked onto the wolf, a watery smile was on his face.

"How…" the woman in his grasp declared her own eyes staring at him like he was the second coming or something.

The wolf huffed making to turn to go back up the stairs deciding to go back to his original plan of finding another dinner. Knowing that the two legged would be safe for now he decided that it was safe for him to go home.

"DEAN!" 'Benny' continued to call after him as he exited the cabin.

"DEAN! WAIT!"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's impossible," Bobby exclaimed shaking his head, he took in the state of the cabin, the blood that littered the floor and the two vampires that were currently perched on the love seat holding each other like the other was going to vanish before their eyes. Had he had known that Benny's old pack was tracking them then he would have never have left the vampires on their own. Since the Pack lands had been destroyed he had managed to get out in tact with Ellen and Benny. They had travelled in hopes of finding the means to stop Adam but all they had found was a dead end. Deciding to take shelter in the cabin in hopes of having some sanctuary without having to go too far away from the lands. "No," he added shaking his head his eyes staring down at the clumps of white fur that were covered with blood that were sitting on the ruined table. "No I know what I saw."

"I know what I saw too," Benny defended his eyes tightening around Lenore who seemed to be shaking in his grasp. "It was him."

"No," Bobby declared. "I can't believe that, I won't," he turned his back on the pair and the fur not wanting to see it anymore. "He wouldn't do that. Not to the pack…not to…" he trailed off as tears pushed at his eyes threatening to fall.

"How's our boy doing?" Benny asked his voice lowering as guilt seemed to be eating away at him, guilt that they all shared whenever they mentioned his name or current predicament.

"Four years," Bobby growled. "Four years he has had him…," he shook his head pushing past the emotions that were boiling over, he could feel his wolf push at his skin but he needed to remain in control. He had to keep the promise he had made if he had any chance of seeing him again or even helping him in any way that he could. "He's…surviving…just," he coughed pulling his hat off of his head and sinking down into the nearest seat that hadn't been destroyed in the previous altercation. "I don't know what to do…" he sighed placing the hat on his knee.

"Only he can help," Benny declared. "We just have to get him."

"Did they knock the sense from your head?" Bobby shouted. "You see one wolf and think its Dean. Dean is dead."

"Why would a random white wolf help us?" Lenore spoke up. "They were going to kill us Bobby…without him…" she trailed off.

"No!" Bobby pushed himself to his feet his hat falling to the floor in the rush. His eyes flashed dangerously his wolf pushing to the surface with the uncontrollable rage starting to fill his system. "No, I won't believe it."

"It was Dean, I'm sure of it."

"THEN WHERE HAS HE BEEN!?" Bobby seethed. "IF HE IS ALIVE WHY HASN'T HE BEEN HERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD JUST LEAVE…"he could feel his skin start to bubble with his wolf pushing further at his unravelling seams wanting his freedom with every moment that his anger continued to rise. "If he is alive why hasn't he helped him?" he added trying to control his emotions once more.

Benny kissed the top of Lenore's head as he pushed away from her so he could straighten to his full height. He reached out towards the older wolf who snapped at the unwelcomed touch. "Bobby…"

"No I don't want to hear it…" Bobby growled throwing off of his jacket before he landed onto the ground on all fours not bothering to even undress. He snarled at the vampires before running out of the ruined front door leaving the pair standing watching his retreating back.

…

He stared at his reflection fighting the nausea that was bubbling through him. He stared at the yellowing bruise under his eye, already fading from the night before though the marks on his hip will take longer considering how rough his…the Alpha had been with him last night. It seemed that whenever his heat had hit it would take twice as long to get through it compared too…no…he couldn't think about that…god how could he not.

He didn't sleep much anymore, he didn't eat much hell he didn't do much of anything anymore. It was like he was living out this life in an out of body experience, he could feel everything that was happening but it was like there was no spark inside of him anymore. He spent most of the time trying to bury himself in his memories, to drown his attention of the image of bright green eyes that shone with so much love and affection he felt like he could quite happily die basking in that feeling…a feeling he would never get again. That day played in his head every time he closed his eyes…seeing his…his mate die in front of him…it was a daily reminder of how much he had failed his Alpha. Of how fucked up his situation was right now. He had been given one perfect year and he would always remember that year with the man who he called mate. His life had been destroyed the moment his mate had left this world.

Sam drew himself out of his thoughts, his shaking hand reached up to brush his hair back, a lot shorter than what he used to wear it but he didn't care anymore. His whole wardrobe was full of tight fighting suits and black ties. He was made to look the part of trophy omega and all his fight had left him. There was no point in trying anymore, all he wanted to do was make his life less horrible so it was usually easier to let the Alpha get his own way. He refused to associate the word mate with that monster…yes he might have claimed him…he might own his body but he would never own his heart. He would always be Dean's and that would never leave him as long as he may live. He only had one reason to live. One reason why he kept breathing and didn't end it years ago.

He continued to adjust his appearance in the mirror, his hand brushing against the thick silver collar that Adam kept locked tight around his throat. A daily reminder who he belonged to and who controlled his wolf. He could constantly feel the silver running through his system, not a high enough dose to kill him but enough to make him feel like he was floating. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually been able to shift by himself, on a full moon he was thrown into a silver cage in the dungeon and left to prowl in there on his own while the Alpha led the rest of the pack on a hunt, a hunt to find humans to turn or hunters to kill. So he didn't care about being left behind, in fact he revelled in it. He didn't want to kill anyone or take part in the Alpha's mission to create the biggest pack that had ever existed in creation.

He sighed and turned away from his reflection in disgust not recognising the face that stared back at him anymore. He grabbed his jacket throwing it on and making sure that there wasn't a single line or fleck of dirt on it. Adam was hosting an important event and he would hate it if Sam didn't turn up looking his best. He always enjoyed parading him around the place like he was a million-dollar work of art rather than a person. After all he considered that was his life now, all he was good for was being an accessory on the Alpha's arm and it was that which was keeping him alive.

Sighing he plastered a fake smile on his face and knocked on the heavy wooden door that lead to their bedroom. He heard the key turn in the lock as his 'bodyguard' opened the door with a permanent sneer. His eyes roamed Sam's body before nodding his head and moving to the side to let the omega pass. Ignoring the feeling of the man's eyes on his ass he walked down the long corridor in the mansion in which he had managed to leave behind five years ago.

After the pack lands had been sacked Adam had ordered those who had been closest to Dean to be executed while the others had been forced to watch. Benny had made a break for it with Lenore and Sam to this day didn't know whether he had made it or not. Bobby had been allowed to live along with Ellen because it gave Adam leverage over Sam. He saw his father once a month, normally right after his heat so that the elder man could see Adam's marks on him. He always cherished those moments he could have with Bobby, even if it only lasted an hour or so. The rest of the pack had been given a choice, either join them or die. Many had left their homes, the destroyed land to come live in the grounds of the mansion, strengthening Adam's claim as a pack Alpha. Those who came with them always looked at him with sadness in their eyes…he tended to avoid his own pack. He didn't need reminding on what they all lost.

He felt it every day in his heart.

He came to a stop outside of the dining hall where he could hear loud voices laughing along probably to some joke that Adam had made. His 'bodyguard' or should I really say jailer opened the door and ushered him inside.

All heads turned in his direction, ignoring the staring eyes he walked over to the Alpha's side and offered his lips to which the man pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ignoring the sick feeling of how wrong this was he waited until the Alpha was down before they pulled apart. Adam smiled at him his eyes gleaming at the bruises on his face clearly proud of the damage he had done during their mating the other night when he was in heat.

"You look good," Adam whispered his words dancing across Sam's skin making it crawl. "Isn't it better when you obey?" he added.

Merely nodding his head Sam waited for Adam to take his seat before sitting at his right hand side. He lifted his eyes from the table and had to stifle the shock at the familiar faces that were staring back at him. Many of those people he hadn't seen since the hunter invasion…there was no doubt sitting at their table were the remnants of the were council. His heart started to hammer in his chest as his eyes locked on the furious ones of Anna.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed gesturing towards Sam.

"Do you not like omegas at the table, I can get him to kneel?" Adam declared ready to force Sam onto the floor, not for the first time either.

"He is another's," Anna added pushing herself to her feet. "You claimed another Alpha's mate?"

"A dead Alpha," Adam laughed. "My brother stole my mate from me so I got him back and he got a bullet in his pretty little head."

Sam tightened his hands into fists fighting the anger that was pushing to the surface at the mention of his mate. The image of Dean's dying eyes floated through his head making its way to the front. He didn't want to see it…not again…not when he was awake as well.

"You admit you killed him?" Anna replied throwing her napkin onto the table all façade of familiarity seeming to fall away.

"Not my hand or bullet but yes, he had it coming and now I am leader of the Winchester pack being the only surviving member of my family. My father I killed myself, was a mistake but a juicy bonus."

Anna growled the rest of the council pushing to their feet. "Then I sentence you to death for the murder of two Alpha's and the corruption of a pack," she declared the council getting ready for the impending fight Sam sensed brewing.

"People have tried to kill me," Adam added. "Just doesn't seem to work out for them."

He gestured to the double doors and instantly they flew open with about twenty pack members, all in their wolf forms bounding in. Their teeth were bared towards the council each and every one seemed hungry for their blood.

Sam felt frozen in his seat, he wanted to help Anna, he really did but what could he do?

"Anna Anna Anna, you should have kept Zachariah, he was always good to do business with."

Anna snorted. "I should have known it was you that freed him. Dean always did warn me about you."

"At least my brother had some sense in his head."

"Not enough to have killed you."

Adam laughed pulling the collar of his shirt down to show the scared skin underneath, there were a perfect set of canines imprinted on the skin. It seemed that when Dean had ripped his throat out he managed to do enough damage to make a permanent impression. Something that Sam looked at on a daily basis to encourage him to keep going, if Dean could do that to Adam then he wasn't invincible, he just prayed someone would come along and end the Alpha to put him out of his misery as well. He just hoped he would be able to find his mate in the afterlife.

"Times are changing Anna," Adam said pulling his collar back into place and grasping hold of Sam's hand. "The human's reign is coming to an end and we will be the majority," with his free hand he picked up his glass of red wine sipping it slowly between sentences. "I will lead the wolves to power, I will burn this world to the ground if I can't get what I want. And you Anna, you are in my way," he placed his glass on the table and gestured to his pack to get closer to the female. "I will lead the were council," he added as though an afterthought. "I will restore power to our race rather than keep us hidden away like we are nothing. This will be the age of the wolf," he laughed his wolves getting closer to Anna who was looking at Sam like he could help her. "Any last words."

"Fuck you," Anna responded. "If you think the world is going to fall easily."

"Oh I really hope it don't, not like my brother did," he grinned. "I want a challenge," he flicked his wrist and the wolves pounced.

Sam didn't even flinch as her screams echoed throughout the manor. His eyes staring at her being pulled apart limb from limb though all he could see was those green eyes he had come to love as he lost himself in his head once more.

…

Bobby seethed as he ran through the woods, kicking up dust when he ran and destroying any branches that were in his way. He followed his nose, searching for the scent he had recognised instantly. He was going to kill that Alpha. He was going to give him a painful death for letting them go all through these years…

He came to a stop outside of a hidden cave, he could hear movements inside and he knew that he had come to the right place. Without thinking he bounded in with his head held high, he didn't care if he seemed like a threat he wanted that boy to know that he meant business.

He walked further in, his wolf eyes easily seeing in the darkness until he came across a form huddled in the corner of the cave. His head was buried deep into the carcass of what looked to be some kind of bear, blood was pooling out of the creature and stained the previous fur to which Bobby knew had to be white. The scent was the same as he had always known. Growling he lowered his head in warning when the other wolf didn't seem concerned at his presence.

' **You son of a bitch,'** he growled low in his head mentally projecting his words to the wolf who seemed to slow in his consumption of the animal suddenly aware that he wasn't alone anymore. Green eyes peered at him and it was taking all of the elder Alpha's self-control not to tear the younger Alpha apart. The wolf was slowly chewing the chunk of meat it had still in its mouth, its eyes were staring at him like he wasn't sure what was going on. ' **Did I interrupt your precious dinner'** Bobby growled taking a step closer to the white wolf who pushed to its feet jumping in front of its food like all he cared about was his stomach. ' **So this is what took up your time the last four fucking years!'** he added taking a step closer ignoring the other wolf's warning growls. ' **Finish your food it's not like you have a brother to kill or I don't know…A MATE!'**

Bobby leapt towards the wolf his teeth grasping at the Alpha's throat, closing around tight enough to attempt to get him to submit. Underneath him the white wolf growled angrily, his paws reaching up attempting to push him off of him which made Bobby sink his teeth in harder, a move he had seen John do years ago when he wanted to control his stubborn pup. ' **WHY HAVENT YOU HELPED HIM? YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME! YOU STUBBORN BASTARD! WINCHESTER'S LOOK OUT FOR THEMSELVES AND FUCK THE REST OF US!'** he begins to shake the wolf attempting to get some kind of response rather than this static silence. ' **YOU ARE PACK ALPHA AND YOU HAVE LEFT THEM IN HIS HANDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?'**

The white wolf seeming to have had enough yelped as he sank his own teeth into Bobby's leg causing the older Alpha to snarl. His grip on the white wolf loosened enough so that he could wiggle free of Bobby's teeth. He growled as he turned his back on Bobby, ignoring the blood pouring from the bite wound to settle down in front of his food.

Bobby stared at him in disbelief…what? He couldn't believe that Dean would actively ignore him, think that this whole fight was over some food…what was going on?

' **Dean** ' he called out but still there was no response not even a hint of recognition from the other Alpha.

Calming down he allowed himself to shift back into human, the white's wolf attention was focused on him the whole time and he almost looked surprised to see a human standing in front of him rather than a wolf.

Not caring that he was naked he lowered himself to a crouch and held his hands out in front of him to show that he wasn't a threat. "Dean." He called out using his voice this time. The wolf snorted and cocked its head to the side to show that it was listening however his eyes gave no indication of the words making sense. "Dean," he tried again and still there was nothing.

An unsettling feeling washed over him. There was no doubt that the wolf in front of him was Dean, the scent was too familiar to ignore but why didn't he recognise him? He should have felt that they were pack from the moment that he had entered the cave.

It was like…like…

Dean didn't know who he was….

TBC ( **Thank you all for your kind reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this sequel and I hope you enjoy it as much as the first story. As always let me know what you think and I will see you all in chapter three!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The white wolf stared out of the cave, its eyes focused on the sun that was staring to rise over the horizon filling the atmosphere with a soft golden light. It was beautiful and not for the first time in his life he wished he had someone he could share this with, he had tried to find other wolves to join in with but nothing ever felt right. In his heart he could feel that something was missing though he never knew what. He was a lone wolf but that didn't mean that was by choice. So he decided to live out his days in his cave doing whatever he wanted, even helping the occasional two legged because he felt like it was the right thing to do.

He realised that he probably had another life out there, his earliest memory was him waking up in the middle of a forest covered in blood and scared. He had no idea where he was or even who he was. He could feel this dark pit in the centre of his chest along with this great feeling of loss. He felt like he was in mourning though he didn't know why. Since then he had had a permanent ache in his temple, sometimes it would increase to a point where he felt like his brain was on fire and others he could manage to ignore it. He didn't know what had happened and as time passed he didn't want to know; it cannot have been something good.

Those two legged and the two legged beast had been convinced that he had to have been someone else. He wasn't stupid, he understood now that when they kept calling for Dean they were referring to him. It was too much of a coincidence to be something else. A part of him wanted to go to them and see what they knew but another part…another part felt like he deserved this isolation. That he had done something he personally wanted to forget. He wasn't sure what he should do. He felt torn between the life he was leading and one he could have had. Could the two legged be trusted? It wouldn't have been the first time that one had tried to kill him thinking that he had been harming them. He has never hurt anyone, as far as he could remember that was.

He sighed as he placed his head on his paws contemplating what he wanted to do. For now, he had a full stomach and he wanted to enjoy this new morning in peace.

…

"How can we help him?" Ellen asked leaning forward in her chair, her hands were skilfully plaiting a braid in the three-year old's brown hair that was perched in between her legs. Bobby was at her side peering down at the pair of them with his arm wrapped around the back of their chair. In front of them Benny was pacing while Lenore was watching him with sad eyes. It was a strange situation they found themselves in living with the vampires but it wasn't like they had had much choice. After they had managed to escape with their lives Ellen had found out that she was pregnant, must have happened during their mating. Nine months later she had given birth to hers and Bobby's daughter, Ashley Joanna Singer. These past years for her had been making sure that her daughter was safe, after losing Jo and Bobby loosing Sam she wasn't going to let Ashley be next. "If he doesn't know who he is isn't that better for him?"

"How can you say that?" Benny raged the argument continuing.

"He doesn't know what happened, the Dean we knew would rather die than let Adam get his hands on Sam. He 'died' trying to protect him so why should we bring him back into this?" she continued knowing in her heart that it would destroy the Alpha if he knew what had happened the past four years. "He is free."

"Like Sam is free," Benny responded.

"Benny!" Lenore scolded.

"It's true isn't it?" he added stopping his pacing to stare at Ellen. "You would rather we sentence that boy to be with Adam for the rest of his life…your own step son…don't you want Ashley to have her brother back?"

"I have browwer?" Ashley's voice called out her little brows furrowing as she looked up from her colouring.

Lenore pushed to her feet and held her hand out towards the three-year-old. "Ash how about we go find a place to hang that picture up?" she asked her eyes turning towards Ellen for her permission.

"Go with Lenore baby," Ellen replied finishing the plait and kissing her daughter on the forehead. She watched as the little girl left the room with Lenore before shooting daggers at the vampire. "Don't you ever talk to her like that," she seethed.

"Why doesn't she know about her brother?" Benny asked dropping into the seat that Lenore had just vacated.

"He's right," Bobby replied his eyes moving to meet his mate's. "It's time she knew; we can't protect her forever."

"Yes we can," Ellen replied sternly pushing herself to her feet. "That girl is my priority; I will not let her get her heart broken or excited about a brother she can't have around. I have already lost one child I will not go through that again."

"You would have me go through that," Bobby added causing Ellen's words to die on the tip of her tongue. "You know I can't leave Sam there."

"We have Ashley to think about," Ellen replied.

"I won't abandon my son to that monster," Bobby interrupted his eyes flashing darkly. "Your child died I can still save mine."

Ellen's expression darkened her lips were set in a tight line. "How are you going to do that? If you die you will leave Ashley on her own. Do you really want her to grow up with no parents? We don't have a pack anymore Bobby, we have to fend for ourselves, we can't go running half cut on a rescue mission that won't work!" she tightened her hand into fists trying to fight the urge to shift. "I know Sam is your son and I feel for you I really do but I won't have my daughter become a target. She is all I care about..." she gestured to the other room where she could hear Lenore reading her a bed time story. "Just leave Dean where he is, if he wanted to be found he would have come to us, if there was any part of him left don't you think he would have tried to save Sam by now? What can he really do when he died in the first place?" she growled her eyes staring into the determined ones of her mate and she could see that his mind had already been made up regardless of what she said. "If you want to go on this suicide mission then I want no part of it."

Ellen went to storm out of the door before Bobby's words had her freezing mid stride. "You want to give up on Dean when he didn't give up on you," she felt her throat tighten at the words. Yes, she knew that he refused to let her die, that he had turned her even though she was ready to die all because he didn't want her blood to be on his hands. He wanted to save her because he felt guilty that he couldn't save Jo. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have a mate or a child. She owed Dean a lot.

"Why would it be better bringing him back into this shit?" she replied her voice merely above a whisper.

"He could do something," Bobby replied.

"Like he tried last time," she added. "All you would be doing is signing his death warrant again…" she let her words trail off as she exited the room ignoring the rapid knocking on the front door. She didn't need to be thinking of anything else right now apart from Ashley, she would do anything to keep her daughter safe.

…

"Fuck," Benny exclaimed his eyes taking in the bedraggled appearance of the woman who had practically fallen into his arms. Her hair was a mess with her clothes torn at certain points, she had scratches down the lengths of her arms and it was clear that she had been running for a while. He placed her gently onto the nearest chair while Bobby fetched her a glass of water. Her eyes were focused intently onto him like she was peering through into his soul nodding when she seemed to get the answer she was looking for though he had no idea just what had happened.

Bobby appeared moments later handing her the drink which she downed in one. "Thanks Bobby," she whispered her voice hoarse. "It's good to see you all get out," she replied to which Benny furrowed his brow, he had no idea who this woman was and why she had just burst into his home. "Missouri Mosely," she added answering the vampire's unspoken question. "Yes," was her next response. "You can call me a psychic." She winked at him though there was no humour in her expression.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked. "What happened?"

Missouri sighed shaking her head. "They are all dead, Anna…the whole council," she whispered. "I told them it was a bad idea that it would only end in tragedy but she went anyway, thought she could get him to confess and make him answer for his crimes."

"Who?" Benny asked though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Adam," Missouri replied. "He has taken over the council…I have seen it…he will kill everyone…" she placed the cup on the side her hand starting to shake. "With him in charge the world will be ruined, your poor boy caught in the middle…"

"Is he ok?" Bobby asked.

"For now, he is playing smart but I don't know how long that will last."

Benny nodded turning his back on the pair and staring out the window, a plan starting to form in his head, although not a very good one. "We have to get him out," he declared watching the clearing of the woods, his eyes focused on the form of the white wolf staring back at him. His green eyes were sad and confused, his best friend was lost and he needed to find a way to help him. "We need his help," he added the pair behind him coming to stand at his side.

"Oh that poor pup," Missouri exclaimed.

"That's Dean?" Bobby asked.

Missouri nodded slowly. "The bullet killed his human side, all he knows is the wolf, he is lost, screaming for an escape." Her hand reached up to tap on the window and with it the wolf took a couple of steps closer to the house. "He is buried in his subconscious behind his wolf, his existence has become two separate entities. His wolf took control to save his life and now he doesn't know how to get it back."

"Can you help him?" Benny asked.

"I don't know," Missouri replied. "It will take magic…powerful magic to get inside of his head…to have a chance of finding him but we need someone he will respond to…"

"He's fucked then," Benny growled knowing the only person who will probably be able to get him back was currently another were's mate…how shitty was their luck.

"Not necessarily…" Bobby replied his eyes turning to Missouri. "Do you think you could get into his mind?" he asked pointing out the window to the wolf who was standing directly outside of the door.

"I can try."

"I know someone who can help…"

"I'll get your boy," Benny added seeing Bobby's eyebrows raise in surprise. "We can't leave him there, I will stake out the house and I will get him out. You get Dean out." Benny held out his hand to which Bobby shook, a silent agreement between wolf and vampire on how to save the two lost leaders of their pack.

…

Sam manoeuvred between the bodies littering the floor, hunters that had decided to ransack the mansion trying to stop the ever growing pack. He didn't understand them, they gave up their lives to fight evil that was more powerful and most likely end in their deaths. It was a suicide mission if you asked him especially when faced with the newly made were council leader, or as Adam was calling himself the Were King. Self-proclaimed of course but it wasn't like there was anyone to stand against him. Not anymore. He cringed as he felt something squish beneath his shoe and he refused to look down kidding himself that it was just some jelly and not the most likely scenario. The river of blood was already staining the carpets with a swarm of omegas attempting to stop the spread and get the stain out. They all stared at him with daggers in their eyes as they passed. This had to be the most painful sight around the pack lands, Adam had decreed that omegas were nothing more than house husbands/wives and all they were good for was breeding and cleaning. They all had to wear collar's around their necks dictating who they belong too and if they didn't then it would be a free for all on them. There was a crèche outside the mansion for all the baby were's that omega's had to run with most being constantly pregnant to increase the numbers of the pack. It was deeming and disgusting and yet Sam being an omega was treated better in their eyes, one because he could walk around on his own (not that he was allowed in most rooms) he wasn't forced to do the cleaning (most of the time he was locked in the bedroom) and he wasn't kept for breeding (though not for Adam not trying.) He was still as much of a prisoner as any one of them. He couldn't do anything to help them, he couldn't risk it.

He held his head high and attempted to ignore their chatter as he passed, pretending that their hateful words didn't hurt him. He pushed through the mansion doors and walked towards the crèche. A genuine smile was on his face as he entered the building. It was the one place he had been instructed to be in charge of, the only responsibility he had been given as pack omega and it was the only time he felt any resemblance of happiness in his life. He watched as the pups ran around, some in their wolf forms trying to learn how to control it and others in their human ones. He smiled at the omega worker who was running the facility for him. She was a young female who had been brought into the lands when the pack had gone on a hunter raid, she had been a daughter of one of the hunters they had killed. She had been raped and turned at the same time making her into an omega, the wolf who had taken her decided to claim her. Charlie had been Sam's only support in this place although her Alpha was one of those who liked to keep their omega bred. She was currently five months pregnant with her third child. She never let it stop her though, she had a mouth on her that would constantly get her into trouble, in many ways she reminded Sam of Dean…she would never back down and he loved and hated her for that. She didn't have as much to lose as Sam did, she never did form a bond with her own children.

Sam nodded at her and she shot him a bright smile, releasing the bundle of blond hair that was currently wrapped around her neck. Sam lowered himself to the ground and held his hands out welcoming the toddler into them. He brought him into his chest and buried his head into his neck breathing in the boy's sweet scent. He hugged him tight trying not to let the tears fall, he always got emotional whenever he saw him.

"Daddy hurt," the boy mumbled to which Sam chuckled as he loosened his grip.

"Sorry monkey," he replied kissing the blond head.

"Me no monkey, me wolf!" the boy replied showing his full set of teeth.

"Sure you are," Sam replied pushing himself to his feet though he still held onto the boy. He peered down at Charlie who had a sad expression on her face.

"He wants him," she said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," Sam replied shifting the boy's weight so he was holding him with one arm while his free hand carded through his blond locks.

"You can't keep giving into him like that," Charlie replied coming to a stand by his side though she barely reached his shoulder. "I can help you."

"No," Sam shook his head sadly. "No one can," he added sighing. "I don't want anyone to die for me," he said hearing another's voice say those words in his head, a memory that never left him no matter what he did or where he went. He pushed those thoughts to the side and attempted a shaky smile. "Say goodbye to Miss Charlie."

The toddler turned in his arms and pouted his lips waiting for the kiss that she planted on them. "Bye, bye," he sing songed turning back so that he could rest his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

"See you later," he attempted to smile for Charlie as he turned from the building with the precious cargo in his arms. He made his way out of the crèche back towards the manor where he knew Adam would be waiting in his office.

"Daddy I don't wanna see Dad," the boy pouted.

"He wants to see you," Sam added wishing he could just turn and run away with his son and never look back but he knew Adam would find them, he had his ways. "You got to give Dad a big smile," he prompted lifting the boy's head from his shoulders and wiping away his watery eyes. "He likes it when you smile."

"Ok," the boy responded giving his best impression of a cheesy grin which made Sam chuckle. He came to a stop outside of the office doors where his 'bodyguard' was currently waiting. He opened the door and shooed him inside like there was no time to waste.

Around the room different weres sat, some he recognised as the newly formed were council and others he didn't. He walked towards the desk where Adam was perched, he had a duffle bag on the desk with two men going through it. He was going off another trip again he presumed.

"My boy!" Adam declared walking towards them. Sam nudged the toddler's head with his shoulder to force the boy to look at the Alpha. Slowly the blond head moved as he peered into his father's eyes. "Not going to smile for Dad?" Adam prompted his eyes glazing over slightly.

The toddler smiled showing the same cheeky grin as earlier though this time Sam could sense that there was a hint of fear underneath. Adam held his arms out and reluctantly Sam handed his son over to him hating himself for doing so. That boy was the reason he was still alive, one day when he knew it was safe he was going to escape and make a home for the two of them.

"How do you fancy a trip with your Dad Junior?" Adam asked his eyes staring at Sam's as he said it. "Come see what I do!"

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "No!" he said automatically attempting to reach for his son only for his 'bodyguard' to hold him back. "No, he's only three!" he declared trying to pull the other Alpha off of him. "Please." He almost sobbed.

"Tsk Daddy shouldn't talk to Dad like that should he," Adam said in a childlike voice holding Junior in a way that was mocking the omega. "It's ok cause Dad forgives him," he added nodding to his companions who all stood as one. Adam laughed as he brushed past Sam with the boy still in his arms. "You and me are going to have lots of fun together," Adam's voice carried off down the hallway.

Sam attempted to run after them to break the were's hold but he wasn't strong enough. A fist crashing into his temple had him spiralling into the blackness…

TBC ( **Ooo things are heating up now! Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought. I will see you all in chapter four!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby peered down at the wolf that was shooting daggers at him, ok so he might have had to put a collar on Dean's neck and attach it to a lead but just because the wolf was waiting at the door didn't mean that it wouldn't run off the moment they tried to interact with it. They couldn't afford to lose him now. "I'm sorry kid but it's for your own good," he muttered not knowing whether or not the young Alpha could understand him. The van rocked along the dirt path making him swear when he moved to close to the wolf he was restraining in the back. Dean growled out his warning before placing his head in his paws, his eyes still staring at Bobby like he had betrayed him. "We will get ya out," he added more to reassure himself then Dean. Knowing that the young Alpha was trapped made him feel guilty, they had never found Dean's body, most presuming that Adam had taken him for his own sick amusement. Deep in his heart Bobby knew that there was a part of Dean out there alive, he could feel it, the connection to the pack Alpha was strong and with every moment he spent in the wolf's company he could feel this need increase. God he just hoped that whatever Missouri did would work. They couldn't afford to lose the one person that could help them against Adam, especially if Benny was successful in retrieving Sam. The last he had heard from the vampire was that he had seen Adam leave the pack lands meaning that this would be the only chance he had.

Bringing himself out of thoughts he focused on the Alpha in front of him, Dean had to be his priority, there was no point in saving one if they couldn't save the other. He had instructed Benny not to tell Sam about Dean just in case whatever they done today didn't work. He didn't want his son's heart to be broken again. Bobby prayed that they could bring them both back from the brink, the pack needed their true Alpha and Omega.

The van came to a sudden halt with Lenore, who was driving, pat on the back doors of the van. Drawing in a deep breath Bobby nodded holding onto the lead tightly. He had no idea how this was going to go, he couldn't predict Dean when he was capable of communicating but now it was ten times worse. The wolf looked at him with a bored expression almost daring him to make a move.

"Err Dean, we are here now," he said pulling on the lead to which the wolf remained where he was. "We need to get out of the van" he added to no avail. It seemed that no matter what he said the wolf wasn't going to move. Stubborn ass Alpha, good to see that nothing had changed.

"Bobby?" Missouri's voice called out through the doors of the van.

"He won't move," he admitted to which the wolf yawned at him like it was bored of his presence and conversation.

"Just pull on the lead," Lenore called out with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh yeah not like I thought of that," Bobby growled back trying to move the wolf with the lead once more but he didn't seem to be having it. Dean merely stared back at him, his eyes raising in a human mannerism that for the first time since they had found him he looked like the were he used to be, maybe there was a part of him still inside. "Do you want to be the ones to explain to Dean if we get him back why he was leashed like a dog?" he called back biting his tongue at the uncontrollable laughter he could hear on the other side. Damn women, he should have known they were going to stich him up. "Look Dean if you move I promise there will be pie waiting for you," he attempted to bargain though the wolf still looked disinterested. "Come on your turning down pie?" he exclaimed running his free hand through his hair. "How about a juicy raw steak?" he tried instead.

The wolf growled softly as he pushed himself to all fours filling the back of the van making Bobby fall against the door, he held onto the lead as tight as he could. Dean shook his body, his fur flying off in all directions making it look like snow. He titled his head to the side and Bobby could almost see his classic smirk, damn animal was playing him. Huffing he attempted to adjust his position only for the van doors he was currently leaning on to swing open.

Swearing he fell head over ass out of the back and onto the hard gravel floor. The lead slipping from his hands in the process. "Balls!" he declared moving backwards as the white wolf effortlessly jumped over him landing a foot in front. The wolf stared at him on the floor, brandishing his full set of canines he ducked his head, placed his paw inside the loop of the collar and by stepping back he managed to escape his restraints. The collar and lead clunked to the floor with everyone freezing on the spot not knowing what the wolf was going to do next. Rather than attack or make a run for it Dean stood their staring at each one in turn like he was laughing at them. "Idjit," Bobby breathed feeling the tension fall from the atmosphere. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "You think that was funny?" he asked gesturing to the back of the van still mentally swearing at the wolf.

Dean grinned his attention moving from the vehicle to the cabin they were in front of. His nose sniffed the air while his green eyes brightened, it looked like he had caught a scent of some kind. Bobby just hoped it wasn't dinner, he didn't want to have to come between Dean and his food. It was bad enough when there had been a human side in charge. Dean's ears bent back as he walked over towards the cabin door, Bobby waited for bated breath…could he?

"Dean do you recognise them?" Missouri asked walking behind the wolf with Bobby matching her every step not quite trusting the wolf just yet. He wasn't sure how much of the Alpha was actually left after the bullet had killed him. Though he was in awe that Dean had managed to save himself by letting his wolf be in charge for the first time, it was ironic he had spent his life battling to control his wolf and now he couldn't control his human side. He was more wolf than man right now.

Missouri knocked on the door in quick succession, indicating the secret code they had come up with all those years ago. This place was the best kept secret of the were community, a haven hunters hadn't found or other supernatural entities due to all the warding surrounding them. It was only accessible if you knew where to look. Slowly the door opened a creak with a blue eye peering in through the gap. The white wolf took a step back, his ears lowering further and his lip curling over his teeth like he hadn't worked out whether this would be a threat to him or not. Bobby held his breath as the front door opened and the person he hoped that would be able to help Dean stepped out in front of them.

…

The white wolf stepped back, the scent in the air was strong but he didn't know what to think. He could recognise it, it was sweet, gentle and smelt like…love. He hadn't experienced anything like this in the last four years, every other wolf he had come across either smelt wrong or had been hostile towards him not seeming to like to have an Alpha without a pack around them. Apart from the one pack where the Beta mother tried to convince him to mate with their daughter as they hadn't been able to conceive an Alpha, at least that's what he thought that whole mating dance the daughter was doing was for…either that or she really needed to pee.

The two legged around him stepped to the side to allow this newcomer to pass through. Not knowing what to think he snarled and took a step back looking at the trees beside him. He could run now and attempt to find his way back to his cave, why had he decided to go with them? Even if they did put a rope around his neck something that he resented them for. He was just fed up of being on his own, if these people claimed to know him then he wanted some answers. He wanted to get his life back and the last however many years he had lost in his head.

He growled again as the person held their hands out to him getting too close for comfort. Her lips were moving like she was saying something but he didn't understand a word she said. Her scent was calling out to him, wrapping him in her love like a blanket. He wanted to run to her, to curl up in her lap and that thought scared him. He didn't know her. He didn't know what was going on. It was too much.

He whined as he lowered his body to the ground, he placed his head in his paws blocking out his ears. He needed a moment. He ignored the voices around them it's not like he knew what was being said. He could pick up on a couple of words like 'Dean' because it was constantly being mentioned. He focused on his breathing trying to quell the panic attack he had felt looming; he had never experienced this level of emotion before. He felt like he was going to drown in her scent and he wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not.

He could feel her step behind her, her hand slowly reaching out to stroke at the fur between his ears, he sighed at the content feeling that washed over him. She started to hum and he felt her sit on the ground behind him, her free hand reaching forward to grasp at his chin lifting his head up from his paws. His green eyes met her blue. Her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders and tickled at the tip of his nose which she laughed at as she brushed it aside. It was then that he noticed that she was crying, not liking that sight he leaned forward and licked at the falling tears which just made them fall harder. Did he do something wrong? Before he had a chance to try and communicate her arms wrapped around his head and he felt his body being pulled into her lap even though his wolf was twice her size. He felt her bury her head into her fur and he didn't mind the contact.

All around them the other people started to gather staring at them like they were a beautiful piece of artwork. He huffed not liking the attention he was getting from the others, he drew in a deep breath and allowed the scent to wash over him, dragging him under in the comfort. In the darkest pit on his mind he could feel something stirring, something was screaming at him…he knew this person…what was it? He reached out to that feeling and instantly images of the woman bombarded his brain, he could see himself as a small child being held by her as she fed him, he saw her proud expression when he shifted for the first time…wait first time…why was he human…what…? He wasn't a wolf…

Feeling overwhelmed he pushed her to the side, the voice in his head continued to scream at a high pitch. He could feel darkness push at his vision…what was going on? Who was he? He began to panic and he felt himself lash out though he didn't know why. The darkness consumed him whole as he fell into unconsciousness letting the voice drag him under.

…

Night had fallen as he kept to the shadows, his eyes were peering at the entrance of the building looming ahead of him. He was pressed up tight against the wall binding his time, using the light of the moon to look at his watch counting the seconds. Three, two, one…yep right on time the wolf patrol passed once more. Like clockwork, predictable. Benny grinned showing his fangs they were going to make this so easy on him. He guessed that Adam thought that there was no one to defy him anymore, he couldn't wait to show him how wrong he was. He knew that this was a dangerous mission it was why he wanted to go on his own, if he failed then it would be on his head only. This would be his only shot at rescuing the wayward omega, he didn't think they would get another opportunity like this not when they had waited four years for even a chance.

He watched as the patrol passed the front door, giving him a minute to get in undetected. Not hesitating a second longer he moved quickly, using his vampire speed to enhance the distance he could cover in as little time as possible. He dove at the door pushing himself into the doorway using the shadows once more. He delved into his pocket and retrieved the lock picking set, one that he had not used since Dean had been in his early twenties. They had gone around the pack lands breaking into abandoned buildings salvaging what they could to build the cottage that the Alpha called home. It had been one of his happiest memories he had of the pair of them together. Pushing down the sadness he placed the pick in the lock. He pressed his ear to the door quickly glancing at his watch, he had twenty seconds left. Biting his tongue he turned the lock pick until he heard the click. Pulling it out he opened the door and shut it as quietly as he could, hearing the patrol past moments afterwards.

Silently celebrating his first victory he pocketed the kit and took note of his surroundings. The hallway was as lavish and nauseating as Dean had described. The décor was red and black with wolf carvings everywhere you looked. Rolling his eyes he lifted his head to the stairs, logical thinking had him heading towards them. At two in the morning there had to be only one place the omega would be, he really should have conducted some more research beforehand. He placed his foot on the first step satisfied when it was quiet under his foot. He took them one at a time, feeling for any creaks or splintered wood along the way, a sudden noise in a quiet house full of were's was like a bomb going off.

Benny made it to the stop breathing out a quiet sigh of relief while he looked around at the two long corridors either side of him. Shit he didn't think this one through. He could go traipsing through every single door, wake up all the sleeping wolves and get himself killed or he could think of a decent plan. One that didn't involve him being decapitated would be good. He peered down into the darkness making out that there were exactly ten doors on each side, with probably more along the end corridor he could see on one side. If he was Adam he would keep Sam…Going on a whim he turned back towards the stairs and walked down them retracing his previous steps. As he thought there was another set leading down and then another and then another, apparently having a multi-story house wasn't enough he had to have a triple basement as well. He had always hated the youngest Winchester with the way he had to show off and be better than everyone else.

Taking the stairs all the way down to the bottom he came to a stop at a heavy looking wooden door. There was a padlock hanging from a rusty silver chain and on the wood there was a jagged O carved into it. He reached out and grasped hold of the chain testing the weight in his hands, it wasn't heavy enough to cause any issues though he knew that if he broke it then they would know a none wolf had been here, he would become main suspect number one. Leading to them being drawn to his home and the elder wolf, he couldn't allow that to happen, not when they had Dean as well. He had to be kept a secret, if their plan worked then he would be the ultimate weapon in stopping Adam and they could not afford to show their hand too soon.

Benny pulled out his pick once more and it took about ten minutes to break through the padlock, boy was he rusty. Silently he placed it onto the floor and removed the chain cringing with every scrap that it made against the door, he prayed that they were far enough underground that no one would hear it. He just hoped that for once luck would be on their side, was that too much to ask? He placed this beside the padlock knowing he would have to replace it before he made his escape. He turned the handle on the door which opened with a long creak.

Inside he could hear people gasping and struggling to their feet, he guessed that the sound was placed there as a way of building up the tension. Fucking assholes. He stepped inside allowing the door to close quietly behind him. Light flooded through the room which made him freeze on the spot. Holding his breath he turned around slowly half expecting an army of were's at his back ready to kill him. However the sight that greeted him had him wishing it was the former.

The room smelt of stale pee and sweat, there were various bunkbeds throughout the expansive room with sleeping bags pressed up to the corners. Men and women cowered before him, falling to their knees hugging the children into their breast. They were naked and covered in various different wounds at different stages of healing. They all wore a thick silver collar around their throats which caused their skin around their necks to be continuously burnt. The chain was attached to the wall with a silver s hook for easy access it seemed like. Probably about eighty percent of the were's in this room were pregnant, omegas he guessed. He could feel fury rise in his veins and he had to stop himself from going on a rampage through the house. He had to focus he was here for one reason. He walked through the centre of the room, with the were's cowering further as he passed them. God he really hoped he would get the chance to kill the people who did this…no not people…monsters.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he whispered though no one seemed to be paying attention to his words, he could probably guess they had heard that countless times before. Did they even have anyone to look out for them? "Do you know where Sam is?" he asked to no response. "Please I'm here to help him, I'm not a wolf you can smell that," he tried again though all he got was whimpering. He walked to the end of the room and growled in frustration.

"You want to help him?" a female's voice called out to his right. Benny spun around and was greeted with a red haired omega sitting crossed legged with her hands in her lap. Her pregnant belly was resting on her knees while she seemed to be meditating or something. "Do you know how many of them come in here and say that?" she added her steely expression focusing entirely on him. "Who are you vampire?"

"Benny," he replied. "I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Some friend," she scoffed. "Leaving him down here for four years with that monster of a mate."

"He is not his mate," Benny interrupted the fury from earlier starting to boil over. "Adam is nothing more than a coward who killed my best friend and stole his mate. I'm here to get him back."

"You knew the Dean?" she asked pushing herself to her feet avoiding Benny's offer of help. "He only spoke about him once…" she trailed off her eyes coming to rest on the door she had been sitting in front of. "This is where they keep him when Alpha leaves," she gestured to the silver chain that was wrapped tightly around the handle. "Please help him." she added moving to the side and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Benny nodded turning to the door, not caring about the noise he ripped the chain off of the door and pulled it open. Inside the room was in no better condition than what he had previously witnessed. There was a single bed with a toilet beside it, looked more like a jail cell than a bedroom, though he imagined when Adam was here they had a lavish bedroom filled to the brim with torture devices. He made a promise to himself that one day he was going to come back here and burn this god forsaken place to the ground like Adam had done to the Winchester land. He was going to enjoy watching those monsters burn for their crimes. Pulling himself out of his thoughts his attention was drawn to the figure that was sitting up on the bed staring at him with shocked eyes.

Grinning despite himself he held his hand out to the omega he had not seen in four years.

"Time to go home…"

TBC ( **Yay for Benny! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. I am loving this story! Thank you for reading and to those who left a review. Let me know what you thought of this next instalment and I will see you all in chapter five!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Home…" Sam repeated shaking his head, his eyes were locked onto the vampire's and behind him he could see Charlie attempting to stand guard, like she could do much too rival Benny's power. "I don't have a home," he added memories of their cottage ablaze filling his mind. Adam had taken great pride in showing him their previous home being ravaged by a dying fire, everything they had owned, their clothes, their photos and the memories of them had been destroyed that day like the light that had been snuffed out of his mate. "Why are you here?" he asked bringing himself out of his thoughts feeling moisture push at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm here to get you out," Benny replied glancing behind him.

"Why?" Benny frowned seemed to not understand the point Sam was trying to get at. "Why do you even want me out of here?" he explained. "I'm damaged, tainted, used goods," he spat the words out angry at himself for letting him be used the way the Alpha had seen fit. "I'm nothing."

"No," Benny interrupted his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are Sam Winchester, not Adam's mate but Dean's."

"DEAN'S DEAD!" he shouted throwing the blanket off of him not caring that he was only wearing his boxers, at least he was allowed some form of dignity in the public eye. "HE'S DEAD!" he continued the words falling off of his tongue. "I DESERVE THIS!"

Benny strolled into the room, grabbing Sam by the shoulders seeming to ignore the flinch that ran through the omega at the unexpected or unwelcomed touch. "You don't deserve anything that has happened to you." The vampire shook Sam forcing his eyes to look into his own, Sam could see the emotions behind his words, and he could see Benny's grief, anger and… a glimmer of hope? "Dean didn't sacrifice himself so that you could give up," he continued. "If he was here what would he say?"

Sam closed his eyes feeling the tears start to fall down his face, he knew what he would say. God he heard his mate's voice in his head every day, he would see his face behind his closed eye lids, he might be Adam's now but his heart knew that it still belonged to Dean. His gorgeous, funny, kind, brave, stubborn, stupid ass of an Alpha. "I…" he started to say but his throat closed up.

"He would tell you to keep fighting…you always keep fighting," Benny finished for him. "He never gave up and neither do you, you hear me?"

Slowly Sam nodded. "I miss him," he whispered. "I wish I could have gone with him."

"I know," Benny replied shrugging off of his jacket and placing it around Sam's shoulders, though it was too small the omega appreciated the gesture. "He was my brother and I failed to protect him, I won't fail you too. We need to get out of here now."

"Wait," Sam exclaimed shaking his head. No…no he couldn't leave…Adam had…he had their son…oh god…he felt like he was going to be sick. "I can't…" he replied breaking out of the vampire's embrace and stepping back. "He…" he stammered not wanting to say too much. No one knew about their son…not even his father.

"He won't hurt him," Charlie replied. "He hasn't presented remember?" She was right, Adam wouldn't do anything to hurt his potential heir if Junior presented as an Alpha but that didn't mean he wanted to leave his son in the hands of that monster.

"I won't ask," Benny interrupted to which Sam was grateful he wasn't about to admit how much he had fucked up. "If you think for one second I ain't coming back here to free them than you don't know shit about me," he replied showing his full set of teeth. "It's what Dean would do."

"Yeah," Sam breathed out. He would come back. He would come back for their son, he would be no use to him in the state he was in. He would regain his strength, retrieve his son and avenge his mate. "One condition," he added. "We bring Charlie with us."

…

Mary stared down at the wolf in her lap, she carded her fingers through his soft fur relishing in the feel of him breathing. Dean's head was cushioned in her lap, his legs wrapped around her waist as they both were perched on the living room floor of the cabin. He had been out for about half a day already with no signs of him regaining consciousness. She had no idea what had happened but it seemed to her that he had remembered something. When Missouri had told her what had befallen her pup she knew she would do anything to help him after so many years of believing he had been killed. Believing that she had lost her whole family in that one day. Seeing he like this broke her heart, he was lost and he didn't know who he was. She was going to bring him back the only way she knew how, with a mothers love.

She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his face not caring that she stopped feeling her legs an hour ago. Now that she had her son back in her arms it was going to take the world ending for her to let him go again. She turned her head to side watching as Missouri escorted another woman into the room, apparently she was a friend that was going to help them bring Dean back to himself. Though Missouri made no promises that it would work seeing as he had believed he had been a pure wolf for the last four years or so. Mary had to have hope, she wasn't going to give up on her son. If it meant she would spend the rest of her life looking after a wolf then so be it. She knew that he was still in there somewhere they just needed to find him.

Bobby was on the phone to Ellen while Lenore had driven the van back to be with the other were on Bobby's insistence, someone had to be there when Benny got back, with or without Sam. Mary prayed that the omega was salvageable, she didn't want to get her son back for him to see what had happened to his mate and vice versa. She wouldn't let their hearts be broken again. There had still been no word from the vampire, it had been a week since he had left them to scout out the building. In a way she had felt guilty not keeping tabs on the omega or helping out the vampire when she could, Benny was like another son to her but she had her other priorities. Her life had not been all rainbows and sunshine since they had lost their home, pack and lands.

Beside her John was staring down at her. He was a shell of the Alpha he had been. The bullet had ripped through his spinal cord shattering it in half. Dr Novak had done what he could to repair it, he had saved John's life though he would never be able to walk again human or wolf. The silver had eaten away at his wolf's life force stopping him from being able to heal. She was grateful when Dr Novak had conspired with Benny to get them out of there in one piece, even if it meant telling her pup that they were dead. It was the only way to ensure their safety and to stop them from looking. She regretted not being there for Dean every day of her life and she regretted giving life to Adam. She couldn't help but feel that this was somehow her fault, if she had just given him more love would he have been different? In her heart she knew that Dean would always hold a special place above her youngest, she didn't even want another child but John had insisted because he had felt that when Dean had been born as human it was seen as a bad omen, where Mary thought it had been a miracle.

She reached out with her free hand and grasped hold of John's, shooting him a watery smile. He was perched in his chair and for once he didn't have the usual bottle of whiskey with him. She just hoped that they could bring Dean back for all of their sakes. She knew that neither one would survive losing him again.

"John, Mary this is Rowena," Missouri introduced the red haired woman who was placing candles on the floor beside Mary. "She is going to help us reach Dean."

"You're a witch?" John asked his eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Yes and your only chance of saving your boy," Rowena replied not breaking concentration of setting out a perfect circle of candles before waving her hand and lighting each one simultaneously.

"Rowena owes me a favour," Missouri shrugged clearly not liking having the other woman's company either.

"You save my life one time and never let me forget it," Rowena muttered in her thick Scottish accent. "I feel the love in this room," she added placing a book down in front of her as she sat crossed legged in front of Mary. "You will do whatever it takes for your son?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Good you'll do," Rowena replied pulling a silver blade out and grabbing Mary's wrist to John's shout. She sliced at Mary's vein, titled her wrist over a rusted bowl allowing it to fill up halfway before releasing her arm. Mary hissed holding the appendage up and watching as the wound slowly started to knit together. Ignoring John Rowena placed her finger inside of the blood and started chanting under her breath, the blood pulsed twice before a silver ripple ran through the centre of it. With her finger still in the bowl she reached forward with her free hand and pulled a chunk of Dean's fur out. She added the white fur into the blood and started to mix it in continuing to chant under her breath. Wind started to pick up around them making the candles flicker however they remained alight. She removed her finger and the blood mixture continued to swirl. She wiped the blood off on her black dress and grabbed her knife once more. She placed it under Dean's throat and sliced into the fur. His blood welled up over and silver adding to Mary's. As soon as their blood mixed the concoction shined gold. She removed the bowl when she had enough blood and placed the blade to the side. She finished her chant and the wind died down. Pouring the liquid into two glasses she held one out to Mary who took it with a sceptical look on her face. "Drink this and you will be able to share in his subconscious, you will have to find him and bring him out yourself but don't get stuck I won't be able to pull you out," Rowena warned pushing herself to her feet and hovering over Dean with the second glass in her hand.

Mary nodded holding the glass to her lips. She watched as Rowena lifted Dean's head up from her lap and poured the contents of the glass down his throat, massaging it to make him swallow. Mary downed hers in one trying not to gag at the foul metallic taste in her mouth. She dropped the glass to the floor as she started to feel her vision start to fade. She could feel her body shaking along with Dean. Darkness started to take over as she could feel a tether attach itself to her heart pulling her along into the depths of the blackness.

…

Mary groaned, her head was pounding and her body felt lighter than it had in years. Slowly her eyes blinked open and she regretted that move instantly, blinding light entered her vision and she had to close them again. She counted a couple of seconds before attempting again, it took about five minutes for her eyesight to adjust. Slowly she began to notice her situation, one she was lying face down on grass instead of sitting inside the cabin, two there was no weight on her lap were Dean had been, three it was a sunny day and four from what she could hear they were in some kind of park with the kids screaming around them. Confused she lifted her head from the ground and pushed her shaking body to her feet trying to wipe the grass stains off of her jeans. The sun bathed her skin with a warm glow, it felt like summer again.

She turned around and noticed that she was indeed in a park, not just any one, she was home. She would recognise their pack park from a mile away, she should do she did build it when she found out she was expecting her first child. She wanted them to have a place where they could be children and forget the fact that they were meant to be wolves, she always encouraged the active imagination and use of their human abilities after all it was what set them apart from the rogues. Many a days they had spent here as a family while Dean was growing and Adam when he had come into their lives. It was one of her happiest memories.

She heard a high pitched giggle, one that would always bring a smile to her face. Holding her breath she rounded the corner by the slide to see the swing and her heart skipped a beat. She could see herself sitting on the bench laughing, John was by the swing pushing a toddler who was screaming with laughter begging to go higher. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes watching the little boy who she knew to be her Dean. He must have been about five here, his hair was bright blond with a fringe falling into his eyes, he went through a phase when he didn't want his hair to be cut as he wanted to have fur like all the other wolves. He was wearing a batman t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Mary always struggled to get him to wear any other shirt when she needed to wash that one. It had been his favourite, a birthday present she had gotten him on his fifth birthday. The day he grew out of it was the day he had thrown his first tantrum deciding he did not want to grow up because he wanted to wear batman shirt forever. That was until John had found one in a bigger size and all had been forgotten.

Looking at her son now, so young and carefree brought a genuine smile to her face. "Not too high John," her counterpart scolded crossing her arms against the barely there swell of her belly.

"Higher Daddy!" Dean screeched in response removing his hands from the chain like it was the best feeling in the world. "Higher!"

"Alright ace but hold on," John instructed continuing to push. This had been an ordinary day for them but looking back on it now Mary wished for those memories back. For the moments she could share with her now broken family.

They continued on the swing for a little while longer before Dean decided he got bored and jumped off before he could wait for John to stop. He came running over to the past version of Mary and wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Have fun baby?" her counterpart said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Uhhuh," Dean replied. "When can baby play?" he added looking down at her stomach.

"Not for a couple of years yet son," John replied walking over to them and ruffling Dean's hair. "Baby has to come out first."

"Baby like it in there?" Dean asked his little brows furrowing in concentration.

"Yeah for now," Mary replied laughing. Dean nodded seeming to be satisfied with her answer he released her neck and knelt down by her stomach placing his hands on it.

"I will be good big brother," Dean said into her stomach talking to the baby.

John reached forward and grasped hold of Dean pulling him up into his arms and throwing him into the air to which the little boy laughed. "Yeah you will," he responded settling Dean into his hip. "Let's go on the slide."

Mary wiped away the stray tear, Dean had always been so attentive when it came to Adam, in the early days that was, it all changed when he had become seriously ill when he was ten. After that the pair had never been the same.

As the past versions of her family started to walk away a door appeared in the space they had vacated, turning to stare longingly at the family one last time she pushed her way inside.

…

Mary found herself walking into a bedroom, the walls were blue with a batman poster above the wooden bed, the bed sheets were grey with the bat logo across them and they were currently occupied by a shivering form. Slowly she walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. She grasped at the covers and pulled them back slightly. Dean was curled up under the sheets, his hair was shorter now and he was taller, his legs were tucked up into his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His whole body was shaking, with sweat running down his face. His eyes were screwed up tightly and it was clear from the way his cheek was puffed out that he was biting his tongue.

"My pup," Mary whispered her hand ghosting over his forehead. She remembered this well, Dean was ten and he had just come down with some sort of illness. One that had almost taken his life until one day he just seemed to get better. This was the worst moment of her life.

Dean whimpered in his sleep his arm reaching out for the glass on his bedside table, his fingers going through Mary like she was nothing more than a ghost. His hand was trembling as he attempted to push himself up, he grabbed the water though he knocked the picture he kept on the bedside table to the floor. He brought the glass up to his mouth, shaking the whole time with droplets spilling out onto the sweat soaked bed. To this day Mary didn't know what had happened to her pup, he was sick for the longest time and it broke her heart when she had not been able to do anything to help him.

She turned her attention to the broken picture, it was of a small white wolf standing proud alongside the much larger form of a dark brown one. It was the day that Dean had presented as an Alpha, he had been so proud when he had woken up in his wolf form having popped a knot in his sleep. John would not stop bragging about his eldest son the Alpha and would be heir to the pack. Mary had taken that photo that day, father and son side by side, how she wished she still had it.

The bedroom door opened bringing her attention back to the present…well past present…you know what I mean. A smaller boy probably around six, Adam, walked into the room holding a fresh jug of water. From this distance she could see that the contents were murky like he had gotten it straight out of the tap rather than a filter she liked to use. Adam had a massive smile on his face that gave her goose bumps.

He walked into the room gesturing to the now empty glass that Dean was holding. Dean held it out and Adam filled it up with fresh water before placing the jug where the picture had once been. He watched as Dean downed it before he refilled it and put it beside him. Dean nodded his head in thanks settling down in his bed once more.

Adam smirked, an expression that should be out of place on a young child. He pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, turning to smile at the jug he left the bedroom humming to himself as he left.

Frowning Mary pushed herself to her feet, yes she had known that Adam had insisted on being the one to look after Dean and to make sure that he was being hydrated but she had just thought that he was being a sweet younger brother who wanted to look after the elder. Dean started to whimper, pain racking his body from the way he was moving. Mary peered down into the jug and had to stifle the scream that wanted to escape.

No…No…how did they not know.

There floating in the water, unbeknownst to them and Dean, were flecks of silver. Her poor pup was being poisoned by his own brother, come to think of it the illness hit when he had presented…it all made sense now.

"I'm sorry baby," Mary sobbed to the form of her eldest suffering through the silver.

Wiping her eyes she turned towards the door, she was more determined than ever to find her eldest and to make her youngest regret the day he had been born…

TBC ( **Nothing is more scary than a pissed off mother! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as always let me know what you thought and thank you so much reading you are all awesome! See you all in chapter six!)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Eurgh," Mary exclaimed slamming that door shut and squeezing her eyes tightly. Ok that was one side of her pup she never wanted to see. It seemed that she was at an impasse, stuck in the corridor of doors that led to every single time Dean and Sam had had sex. She knew her son had a one track mind at times but that…that was ridiculous. Though it did warm her heart to hear that they were going to try for a baby, a little pup of their own would have done them a world of good plus she had been waiting for the day that she became a grandmother. She just hoped that they could get them both out of this standing together. She didn't know how broken either one of them would be, just hoped that they would be enough to fix them.

Sighing she took a moment to compose herself, silently contemplating gouging her own eyes out before she drew in the courage to continue. Though if she never saw Dean's dick and knot again any she could die happy. She knew that they had threatened and joked about walking in on them many times before but that talk was one thing seeing it was another. One thing she did have to say about her pup was that he had the same stamina that her mate has…well had…she wasn't sure what was left of John since the use of his legs had been taken away. This was why she knew they needed their child back, Dean gave them hope, Dean would be the pack leader they needed to get themselves out of this hard time. At least she prayed he was, she didn't know how much of her child was actually left but if there was a chance she was not going to sit by and let her son suffer. Mary was nothing but determined to pick up the pieces of her broken family.

Nodding her head, she continued down the corridor, placing her ear to each door listening for the tell-tale signs of the moans or grunts. Who knew they were both so vocal? Bypassing the next six, seriously their libido was astonishing, she came to a stop at a door that did not look like the others. This one was made of dark wood giving it a black colour, the cracks had red trickles running down it like it was crying, there was an intense howling whistling underneath and Goosebumps raised on her arms at the chill that it was permitting. She slowly placed her hand on the wood, holding her breath she listened. From the inside she could hear the wind continue to roar, like there was nothing else waiting for her. About to move on she paused for a second when she could feel a source tug at her chest. Her heart pounded, it was like she could feel something tethering her, pulling her towards the door. Feeling of desperation, isolation and fear washed over her instantly she knew that it was her pup calling out.

"I'm coming," she muttered pulling open the door and bracing herself for the artic wind that attempted to throw her off balance. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped one arm around her chest and the other over her eyes she took a step into the room, the door slamming behind her in her wake.

…

Benny glanced in the rear-view mirror, the mansion was slowly fading behind him and he could hear the subtle sounds of shouting echoing from the building. He had hoped that they would be able to gain a better head start than this, though he was praying on the fact that they would expect them to be going by foot rather than by car, one he had stolen along the way. Keeping his hope alive he tightened his grip on the steering wheel taking any turns he could trying to throw them off of the scent. He had a hex bag hanging from the mirror, one that was designed to mask the scent of the supernatural, a trick that Lenore had shown him after her stint as a wiccan before she became a vampire. He just hoped that this would be enough, not like they were going to stay in this one vehicle much longer, he just had to reach the border between the pack lands.

His eyes turned from the mansion to the two forms huddled together in the passenger seat. Ok he didn't want to bring along any extra baggage, it was hard enough sneaking in just him let alone getting out the three of them. They had managed just. He watched as Sam leaned into Charlie's side, his hand resting just above her baby bump. So not only was he going to have two pissed off Alpha's looking for their mates but they would soon have a new born pup to add to their midst. Not what they were needing but still the stubborn omega refused to leave without her.

Sam had lost a lot of weight and muscle definition than what he had last seen him, his hair had been cut to a shorter length so that it no longer curled around his ear. There was a barely there hint of a bruise on his face just above of the silver collar he was wearing and Benny knew that there was probably more emotional scaring than physical ones that the boy was carrying with him. He hadn't said a word since declaring that he wasn't going anywhere without the feisty redhead. In a way he was glad that Sam had found someone to help him through he just wished that it didn't have to be so complicated.

Sam's eyes flickered up to meet his before dropping back down into his lap again a dejected look crossing his face. All the fight that he once had, the smile that was always there and the humour was long gone. He had become a shell of the man he had once been and Benny didn't know what he could do to help. There had to be something? He had never been a religious man but he found himself praying that whatever the others were up to that they could save Dean. He didn't know what they would do with Sam without him. It seemed that the omega had already given up.

"We almost there," he called out wincing at the loud sound of his voice in the eerie quiet. His eyes flickered up to check the road behind him but there was no sign they were being followed.

"Where is there?" Charlie called out her hand entwining with Sam's.

"We got to change cars," Benny replied fighting back the annoyance of answering to a complete stranger while Sam seemed to be continuing his sudden muteness. "Less chance of a trace," he added taking a sharp left to pull into an abandoned parking lot. He double checked his mirror once more satisfied that he could not see any headlights behind them, though it didn't mean they weren't out there in their wolf forms. He could just imagine their desperation, not wanting to be the ones that lost the precious Omega on their watch. If he knew Adam then he knew that it would not take much for him to lose his temper, one that he had seen the bad side of many times before. He rummaged into his pocket to retrieve his phone, scrolling down he found the number he wanted and pressed call. After a couple of rings the person on the other end answered.

"And?" Bobby's voice called out.

"Got him," Benny replied Sam's eyes lifting to meet his once more, a questioning look crossing his face. "Wasn't easy, about to exchange, where to drop off?"

"Shit Benny you did it," Bobby called out his voice filling with emotion. "Erm."

"How's your end?" Benny asked biting his tongue from mentioning Dean's name no matter how much he wanted to scream out that he was alive. He didn't know whether he could trust this Charlie figure yet, for all he knew she could be a spy for Adam that had managed to squirm her way into Sam's trust. If that was the case, he had a silver bullet with her name on it hidden in the inside of his jacket. He didn't leave home with his pistol now. Vampire or no vampire.

"Hard to tell," Bobby breathed out.

"Ok," Benny sighed. "Back to the cabin or…"

"No," Bobby replied. "Ellen has Ash there…."

"Ah."

"Bring him here."

"Are you sure? What if…"

"Just bring my son back to me," Bobby responded dropping the call.

Benny sighed placing the phone back into his pocket and meeting the confused stare of the wolves behind him. "Let's go," he muttered grabbing the hex bag and handing it to Sam who looked at it like it was going to hurt him. "It will hide your scent; it will be you they are tracking." He coaxed though Sam was still staring at him like he had grown a fifth head. Ok trust was going to be an issue great. "Lenore made it, you remember her?" he continued his eyes roaming to his wing mirror where he could see a bright light approaching in the distance. "Trust me Sam, I won't hurt you, I would never do that to Dean," he added kicking himself at the use of his friend's name which caused Sam's body to stiffen however the omega tentatively grasped hold of the hex bag. Satisfied he pulled open the driver's door with the two wolves following suit. He sprinted towards the back of the car park where a great tree was concealing a corner of the tarmac. He could feel the light coming closer, knowing they were going to run out of time he grabbed hold of Sam's and Charlie's arms running as fast as he could towards the tree.

Sam stiffened under his grip but he refused to let go. He had no idea who was behind them and he had absolutely no intention of finding out either. He came to a stop as he felt Sam break free from his hand starting to back away. Fuck he didn't think about this.

"Sam…"

"No…" Sam muttered his eyes falling on the object that was causing him his current stress. Hidden under the tree, concealed by the shadows was Dean's Impala, "No…I can't…please…" he stammered moving backwards his eyes were wide as his body started to shake. "Don't make me…"

"I'm sorry but we need to get out of here," Benny replied pulling the keys from his pocket and opening the passenger door, he held it out gesturing to the omegas. Charlie stood there her eyes narrowed towards him and her arms firmly crossed against her chest while Sam backed away behind her. "We don't have time for this!" the vampire exclaimed his fangs starting to descend, he could smell Adam's pack start to close in on them.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," Charlie demanded her eyebrow raising. Jeez she was as stubborn as Dean is, Benny could see why Sam liked her.

"Dean…" Sam stammered. "That's Dean's."

"You asshole," Charlie growled. "Great idea genius, use his dead Alpha's car to getaway in."

Benny rolled his eyes getting impatient with the pair of them, why did he decide to bring her along as well. "We need to go!" his eyes focused on the lights that had now come to a stop beside the car they had just moments ago vacated. "I'm sorry alright…but we need to get out of here and this is quickest way!"

"Go steal another car," Charlie responded.

"No."

"Why? We aren't going anywhere in that."

"You want them to see it?" Sam replied his eyes lifting up to lock onto the car, his eyes misting over. "It's a message."

"Sucky message," Charlie grumbled.

"Yes ok, I want them to see it, I want Adam to doubt…he knows the Impala as well as Dean does. What do you think he is going to feel when he hears about it being seen? I don't have time to explain…I can show you…but we need to get there. Just trust me?"

Slowly Sam nodded his head, gritting his teeth he took a step forward and folded his frame into the front passenger seat with Charlie directly behind him. Benny turned his head to notice the wolfs staring their way, throwing his hood up he turned his back to them and opened the driver's door giving them a glimpse at the car.

He placed the keys in the ignition. "Hang on" he warned as the engine rumbled to life, he turned the wheel so they did a spin before he speeds off in the direction of the wolves beeping at them as he passed. Yeah look you son of a bitches, take a good look at the car. Smiling he made his way towards the cabin hoping that they had been able to bring Dean back otherwise this whole mission may have been for nothing.

…

The wind pushed against her, its icy tendrils causing shivers to run down her spine, she placed one foot in front of the other trying hard not to be blown off course. With every step she took it was becoming darker, it was like it was closing around her until she could not see the hand in front of her face. She could hear the desperation deepen could feel this force call out to her increasing in volume with every couple of steps. She knew without a doubt that she was closing in, Dean's mind was trying to throw her off course but it was never going to happen. There had never been such a force as a mother on a mission.

She gritted her teeth and moved her hands out in front of her trying to push her way through god knows where. She didn't know where this path was going to lead her but she knew that nothing would make her give up, not when she could feel her pup's life force getting closer. The wind howled, pushing her a step back she stumbled falling head first into the solid floor. Groaning her forehead connected with the ground, sharp pieces of what felt like rock sliced into her skin causing her to close her eyes for a moment to allow the pain to pass.

Mentally she swore as she used her hands to push herself up into a sit up position. Her eyes opened briefly for them having to close due to the intense light that now surrounded her. Giving herself time to adjust she pushed herself to her feet and allowed her eyes to open one at a time. She picked out the gravel that was embedded and held her breath at the scene that greeted her. Of course it would have to be this memory, one of the worst days of their lives.

Behind her stood their manor, its infrastructure being destroyed viciously by a fire, embers floated down all around her lighting the remaining grass or stray cloth of the marquee that had not already been destroyed. She could see the small remnants of their pack standing off in the distance forming some kind of circle, she had heard from Bobby what had happened and she was not sure she was ready to see this herself. She turned her head behind her and she could see hers and her mates form sneaking off, John's broken body perched on her back, him human and her wolf. She could remember how hard it was to make the decision to leave, she had had to choose between her mate and her pup…at least now she had a chance to rectify what she had done. She had a chance to make things right and she would not fail no matter what it might cost her in return.

Turning her eyes away from the sight of her past self she started to make her way to the pack, her heart pounding with every step she took. Most of her pack were crying, some buried their faces into their remaining loved one's shoulders while others looked like they were going to be sick. She passed through them like she was nothing more than a ghost to which she supposed she was. She reached the middle and instantly she felt the world crumble around her. She saw her youngest taking Sam over and over again like it was stuck on an infinite loop while her eldest stared up at the sight with glazed eyes. She could see the bullet wound in his temple and the blood that was leaking out of it. No one was paying him any attention, if they had they would have noticed the thin line of white hair that was forming on the back of his hands and the few strands in his blood soaked hair. They would have seen him start to shift, his wolf kicking in to keep him alive. Her poor pup.

With tears in her eyes she moved her attention away from this sight not wanting to focus on it anymore. In the distance she could see a single burning tree still stand, although it was on fire it seemed to be standing still in time. Underneath the tree there were two forms present, one was huddled against the trunk, its body limp and unmoving while the other stood in front of the former. The pull in her chest increased as she broke out into a run towards this object.

She came to a stop by the tree, her knees almost buckled at the sight that broke her heart. Dean was sitting with his back to the burning trunk not seeming to care about the fire that threatened to consume him. His green eyes were glassy as they stared at the sight of his little brother taking his mate over and over again. The bullet hole was apparent on his temple with blood still dripping down the side of his face. His chest was moving slowly giving the only indication that he was even still alive. In front of him sat the white wolf, it was standing proud protecting Dean from anything that would get near, his green eyes narrowed towards Mary, his head lowered to the ground while a low growl vibrated throughout its body. Mary held her hands out in front of her hoping to show that she did not cause a threat.

The white wolf continued to snarl however Dean remained perfectly still like he didn't process anything of what was occurring around him. "Dean…" Mary breathed out his name though there still was no reaction from the human, his mind seemed to be trapped in this one memory, no longer he felt so lost. "My pup," she added lowering herself to the ground trying to ignore the wolf who was a second away from biting her, she was pretty sure she couldn't die in Dean's subconscious but it was not like she wanted to test that theory. "I don't know if you can hear me," she continued her hand reaching out towards the wolf slowly. She carded her fingers in the fur between its ears, whenever Dean was stressed or needed reassurance when he was younger she used to sit by his bed side just stroking his ear. Sometimes it was the only thing that would get the young pup to sleep in order for him to shift back. She could feel the wolf growl but the threat was starting to lose meaning. "Dean…I'm sorry," she added inching closer to the human though the wolf matched her with every movement not letting her get access.

"I know that you are hurting," she soothed continuing to try and pacify the wolf. "I know that, I am hurting for you too, we all are. But Dean we need you. We need you to take control…can you do that? Can you do that for me?" still there was no response. "My pup…what was done to you…I wish I could take that away…I wish I could go back and just have my one perfect child, you always were perfect the way you were to me. What happened was not your fault, you need to stop feeling guilty."

"I let them down…" Dean's voice whispered his mouth barely moving though his eyes didn't tear away from what was happening in front of him. "I let them all down…I deserve this."

"No honey, you don't," Mary added her eyes filling up with tears as she managed to move the wolf in front of her so that she could sit beside the human version of her son. With one hand still stroking the wolf her other reached forward and grasped Dean's hand in her own though he didn't move in response. "What that monster done to you…no one deserves that." Her thumb rubbed small circles into his skin. "None of this is on you, Adam has taken over the council, he has proclaimed himself king."

"Sammy," Dean whispered.

"We are getting him back," Mary responded moving her hand from Dean's to his chin. She moved away from the wolf ignoring him entirely though now he seemed satisfied to just sit and watch them. "He will need his Alpha," she cupped his face and moved his attention away from the scene ahead of them until his dull eyes stared into hers. She ignored the bullet hole in the side of his head though the sight of it was making her angry. "We need you."

Dean scoffed trying to break their eye contact. "No." he responded. "You don't need a fuck up like me." He added expression flooding into his gaze. "I messed up, I did this," he gestured towards the burning pack lands. "I couldn't even help them."

"You did, you ripped Adam's throat out, you tried."

"Not good enough, I let him have everything…everything I had…No one needs me…I couldn't even kill him what am I meant to do?"

The wolf beside him howled, its anger evident. "You are a Winchester, true heir to the pack…you don't get to give up you hear me? Your father needs you, your pack needs you, Benny needs you, Sam needs you and I need you. Your wolf is out there running around on his own…" Dean's eyes widened seeming to realise for the first time that there was a white wolf sitting in front of him. "You are stronger than you know," she stroked his cheek feeling him move into her hand. "We can put this right…together…"

Dean nodded his eyes moving to the direction of the figment of Adam. Anger crossed his eyes as he pushed away from Mary to straighten to his full height. Beside him the wolf stretched standing tall at his side, the two parts of him staring at one another. Dean held his hand out to which the wolf put his paw on top of.

Instantly a bright light formed around them…

…

Mary coughed as she was thrown back into reality, gasping she sat up feeling the weight of Dean's body still in her lap. She peered around her at the faces that were staring at her expectantly. Without saying a word, she turned her attention to her son.

Dean's body started to convulse, the white fur shortened until it became skin. His limbs reduced in length and soon where there had been a wolf there was now a human in her lap.

In the midst of the excitement no one heard the front door open.

"No…"

TBC ( **Hey everyone, a long chapter there for you, hoped you enjoyed and thank you all to your continued support. Let me know what you think and see you all in chapter seven!)**


	7. Chapter 7

When the car had pulled up to a seemingly abandoned cabin Sam didn't know what to think, it was a lot smaller than what they had been used to and looked like it had not seen any care in a long time. It was one place where he didn't expect to see anyone living and he guessed that made it the perfect hideout. Somewhere that Adam would not think to look, he just prayed that the hex bag had done the job. He wasn't sure he could make it out just to go back to that hell hole, in a way he still was not convinced that this was not all some kind of trick. What if Adam had gotten to Benny…that when he would walk in there he would see the Alpha waiting for him….to test his loyalty…oh god he shouldn't have left. He felt his breathing become erratic as he started to rock, he placed his head in his hands ignoring the concerned call of his companions. No…Benny wouldn't do that to him…he wouldn't…no…but what if…no…no…he drew in a few deep shaky breaths feeling Charlie's hand rubbing small circles into his back, she was familiar with his panic attacks, something that he used to suffer on a daily basis every time he had felt lost.

With his breathing evening out he could feel his body start to relax, the thoughts leaving him as he tried to convince himself that he was alright. Benny would not do that to him. Benny was his friend…well not his friend….no he did not need to go there right now. He lifted his head up and gave Charlie a shaky smile which she returned though he knew he was not fooling her one bit. Benny was staring at him his hand hovering in the space between them like he did not know what to do. He inclined his head slightly opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead he pulled his hand back and stared at the cabin with a fixed determination on his face, Sam could tell that he was worried, why he had no idea.

Charlie moved her hand away from him and stared out the window, knowing it was best to ignore what had just happened rather than make him actually talk about it. An avoidance trick he had learnt from the best. He turned his eyes out of the windscreen, there was a familiar stench wafting out of the cabin, something that was beckoning him inside though he didn't know what or who it belonged to. He just had to keep faith that Benny was not about to hand him back over to Adam, there had to be some good people left in his life…no matter how hard that may seem to believe.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked voicing both of their thoughts.

"Somewhere safe," Benny replied his eyes not moving away from the front door like he was debating whether or not he should go in. "He should not find you here," he added pulling the keys from ignition, handling them like they were precious, in a way Sam knew that they were. The last constant reminder Benny probably had of his lost friend. "I need to go in first," he said drawing his eyes away from the building. "I need to check something."

"No," Sam gasped out fear beginning to grip at him once more.

"You…"

"You want us to trust you then we go in there with you, gives you less of a chance to betray us," Charlie growled her voice laced with her wolfs power.

Benny paused for a second his eyes darting around in his head, he seemed to be in two minds about something before he finally sighed deeply, and releasing a breath Sam knew he didn't really need. "Fine," he grumbled. "Sam I don't know what we are walking into there," he gestured towards the front door. "I want you to know that we tried…" he trailed off shaking his head and throwing the driver's door open not giving Sam a chance to find out what he was talking about. He pocketed the keys and strode towards the door satisfied that they would follow him.

…

Sam followed Benny inside, the cabin was darkly lit, and there was a sparse amount of furniture with more hallway space than anything. There were blankets thrown in corners as a makeshift bed with pans scattered around with flecks of meat still present on them, squirrel if his nose was telling him the truth. There were dust marks on the wall were pictures had hung before, the wooden panels were rotted at the ends and the floor was covered with dust tracks like they had been pulling along a toy car of some kind. All in all the place looked like something that was more likely to be haunted rather than inhabited. Somewhere that Adam would not expect to find him, at least he hoped that was the case. He couldn't escape just to end back up there, though he didn't hold much hope after all technically the Alpha was now classed as his mate.

Pushing those thoughts aside they made their way towards what he presumed would be the living room, Bobby was standing in the doorway blocking their entrance, a watery grin was present on his face as he pulled Sam into his chest, breathing in the man's scent he revelled in the feeling of his father's embrace. Yes it had not been long since he had seen the man but he was never able to have any physical contact with anyone outside of his Alpha, not of the male gender anyways. Benny had pushed his way inside not caring about the two were's he was supposed to be escorting. Sam lifted his head up out of his father's shoulder and peered into the room, he could see a circle of candles flickering in the light, he could see a female form slumped on the floor with another male, a naked male, present in her lap. Beside them sat John, in a wheelchair, along with Missouri and some unknown woman who was smirking with pride. What the hell was going on? He went to investigate when Bobby grabbed hold of him trying to take him into the other room. What was he trying to avoid.

"It's not a good time," Bobby exclaimed trying to force Sam away.

"What isn't?" Sam asked.

"Sam no," Bobby replied.

Gritting his teeth Sam pulled his hands away from the elder Alpha, span on his heels and pushed past him to stand in the doorway of the room. Immediately all eyes snapped towards his direction, Benny attempted to remove him from the room though his feet remained planted on the spot, he couldn't move, his mouth became dry and he could feel his body start to shake as his eyes focused on the naked male form that was lying prone in a now awake Mary's lap. No...No…No…he shook his head tears starting to fall not that he cared. He could hear someone shouting, no on repeat not realising that it was actually him. It can't be…no…

Bile slithered up his throat while the tears continued to fall. Without another word his hands flew to his mouth as he pushed passed those who were trying to get him to move. He stumbled out of the cabin, falling to all fours at the doorstep he ejected everything he had eaten in the past couple of days. No this can't be happening. No. He pushed the hands that tried to grab him off of him as he clumsily clambered to his feet. Through his tears he made out the shape of a forest behind him, without thinking he ran. Ran from the sight he had just witnessed, ran from the pack he had once known.

…

"You idjit!" Bobby exclaimed running a hand through his hair, watching his son take off into the distance. "Why did you bring him in here?"

"You told me too," Benny defended crossing his arms against his chest though his eyes was focused on the now human form of Dean.

"To the cabin not to this room, what did you think would happen?"

"I don't know," Benny added.

"Yeah you don't," Bobby finished placing the hat back on his head and strolling towards the start of the forest line. "I'm going to find him," he called out noticing for the first time a young pregnant woman who was staring at him defiantly.

"I'm going with you," She growled throwing Benny a dirty look before walking towards the elder Alpha.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"Charlie, I'm a friend of your son," she replied. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Sam saw something he shouldn't have meant to," Bobby answered starting to walk through the forest, following the erratic footprints he knew belonged to the young omega seeing as he seemed to be lacking a scent.

"What?"

"Dean."

…

Sam collapsed against the nearest tree, he brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. His tears continued to fall and he didn't have the strength to try and stop them. Memories of the worst night of his life came flooding to the front of his mind. He had seen it. He had seen his Alpha get shot…through the temple…he had seen the blood…seen the wound…no one could survive that…what game were they playing? He couldn't believe they would do this to them, the people he had once called family would bring an imposter, someone made to look like Dean to this world. It was hard enough with his memories but to be around that…that…shapeshifter or skin walker or whatever it is the hunters would call him, he couldn't no wouldn't live like that. If they wanted to confront Adam then they would do it without him.

He could see his mate's green eyes staring at him full of love and hope which made him cry harder. Why did he have to be taken from him? Dean was the one light he had in his life and when that went he felt like half of him had gone with him. God if the real Dean could see him now he would see what a mess he was, how he had failed to protect their pack, how he had become a fuck toy for his brother who killed him. He had failed his mate, every time he looked at Junior all he could see was how badly he had fucked up. He almost wished he had taken his chances to stay with Adam, at least he knew what to expect.

How could they do this to him? How could they put him through this? The little he had seen of the imposter had been enough, the scars along the thigh was in the right place though his legs seemed thicker than what he remembered, he was skinnier than what he should have been with his hair down to his shoulders, a length that Dean had never worn his hair at. It was a poor copy but it was good enough. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. There was no way he was going back into that cabin while that thing was there. It was him or the imposter.

With that determination settling over him he pushed his head away from his legs in time to see the two forms striding towards him. He angrily swiped at the tears that were refusing to slow though he made no effort to move towards them. He narrowed his bloodshot eyes at his father knowing that the man knew full well what that would have done to him and yet they had shown him their plan anyways. It would never work, Adam would know straight away that it was a fake, nice try but no dice. The Alpha would probably just laugh at them before destroying the imposter and ripping them all to pieces.

Bobby came to a stop in front of him he opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it, like there was something he could say to make this all better. Charlie was shooting daggers at him though she wasn't getting involved, that meant that this must be serious for her to actually remain quiet.

"It won't work," Sam said eventually breaking the silence. "He will know."

"Know what?" Bobby asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Using a fake?" Sam exclaimed pushing to his feet, his previous sorrow changing into an uncontrollable anger. "He will know it's not him…why would you even do that? Why couldn't you just leave well alone?"

"A fake?"

Sam laughed without humour throwing his hands into the air. "Oh right, real nice, trick the stupid omega than maybe Adam will fall for it as well. Dean's dead. He's dead, Adam killed him so that…" he gestured towards the general location of the cabin. "Will not work."

"Sam listen…"

"No!" Sam yelled. "This plan of yours…it won't work…that…it…does not even look like him…he would never…his hair…" he stammered trying to put the image of his mate out of his mind. "You wanted Benny to get me so that Adam would come looking, it's all part of one big plan to kill him not to save me. You have had four years to try so why would you bother now? Why would you all suddenly care about a pathetic omega?" he started to pace ignoring the calls of his name from both his father and his friend. "You want to use me, you are no better than him…no at least with him I know where I stand…what did you bring me here for? You took me away from my son for this? I have waited years for you to help…years…I have prayed that Dean would turn up one day and kill Adam but not like that…not with that fake…"

"Son calm down."

"No! Why should I? You brought me here to this…" he could feel his throat start to close up and he stilled for a second to allow himself to gain some more oxygen. He pushed away Bobby and Charlie's attempts to comfort him, he didn't need them, and he didn't need anyone but his son. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I should have said I know but we found him and we didn't know if we could get him back. Son, listen to me that is not a fake."

Sam froze his heart starting to pound fiercely in his chest. "W…what?"

"It's Dean, we don't know how much of him is left…"

Sam didn't let him say anymore. He turned his attention back towards the cabin and started to run once more ignoring his father's growls of annoyance. He had to see for himself…

…

"He's been stuck there all this time?" John asked his eyes peering down at the prone, human form, of his son lying on the bed. He held one of Dean's hands while his mate held the other neither one seeming to want to let go anytime soon. They had lost him once they weren't going to go through that again. Considering he had spent the last four years as a wolf he didn't seem in a bad condition, yes he was a little too skinny with more muscle in his arms and legs from the years of using them, he had a new scar on his temple which was the shape of the bullet that had caused all of this damage one that would probably be a constant reminder of what Adam had done, his hair was a lot longer than usual but that's what happens four years without cutting it. All in all he seemed to be in good condition, he just yet to regain consciousness. They had no way of knowing what his mental stare was going to be if…when he came round. They didn't know what years of believing you were a full wolf would do to a person, let alone an Alpha.

"Yeah," Mary sighed her free hand running through Dean's long locks which got blonder then longer it had grown. "It was horrible," she replied though John didn't push. He knew that there were things he didn't want to put her through again. She had been his constant rock since he had lost the use of his legs and they had lost their first bon. He knew he had turned to alcohol rather than talk to her about how he was feeling but at the end of the day he was meant to be a pack Alpha who had his whole pack ripped away from him and his heir killed. He didn't know how he was meant to handle losing everything so he had turned to the drink, now he had a new purpose. He couldn't wallow in his self-pity anymore, their son needed him, more than ever now that he had been made aware of the cause of Dean's illness.

"We don't know what he is going to be like when he wakes up," John sighed.

"I know," Mary responded. "But we will be there for him, he's our pup."

John nodded his head lifting to the doorway as he sensed another presence hanging around, he tried to stifle the surprise at the condition Sam was in and the need to apologise for their youngest. Sam was skinny, he had always been thin but he had lost the muscle definition he had gained when he had been in their lands. There was a silver collar around his throat that was burning into his skin, something he was going to ask Benny to remove the first chance that they had. There was a haunted expression in his eyes and there were bruises littering his body that he could see through the coat that Benny had seemed to have let him borrow.

"Sam," Mary smiled at him moving her hand away from Dean's, though her other hand remained in his hair, she held her right out to the omega who slowly walked into the room his eyes focusing intently on Dean. "It's so good to see you," she added when Sam had grasped hold of her.

John watched as Sam's eyes roamed the length of Dean's body, widening and filling with tears as they took in the scar in the side of his head before he focused on his throat. There at the base of Dean's throat just above his collar line where the mating mark had been was nothing but smooth skin.

The mark was gone.

 **TBC (Hey all, hope you enjoyed, I promise next chapter will have Dean in it! Thank you for your lovely comments and to those who are enjoying this story, it means a lot to hear from you so please keep them coming. See you all in chapter eight!)**


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing he was aware of was the increasing pounding in his head, groaning he turned to bury his right temple into the depths of his pillow, like the fabric would offer some form of pain relief. His body felt sluggish taking time to get his muscles to move, his arms and legs felt heavy and there was a distinct lack of warmth across his skin. What the hell happened? The last thing he had been aware of…well…he wasn't actually sure…but it felt like he had slept for a long time. Groaning he attempted to open his eyes but there seemed to be some kind of resistance. He couldn't sense anyone else around him which he was grateful for. He needed a moment to gain his bearings, he needed to collect his thoughts. Slowly he forced his eyes open blinking to adjust to the darkness thankful that the curtains had been drawn, he could feel the moonlight shining down out the window not quite full yet but in a couple of days it would be at its peak. For once he could feel the moon calling out to him, filling him with a sense of warmth and belonging.

Pushing this feeling away he peered down at himself, he had lost weight apparently though he wasn't sure how…the last thing he remembered…he frowned placing a hand to the side of his face continuing to feel the fire burn under his skin. He probed at the skin disturbed to find a soft spot with what he thought was some kind of damage…a scar maybe. What the hell. Drawing in a deep breath he threw the covers off of him and slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows hating the way his arms shook with the pressure. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, they too were shaking. He attempted to push himself to his feet only for his legs to decide to buckle beneath him. Swearing he fell beside the bed grabbing hold of the sheet to gain some kind of semblance of balance. He pulled himself back onto the bed giving up the idea of trying to walk right now. His body didn't seem to get the idea.

He sighed leaning back down to try and quell the intense headache that had not let up but gotten worse with every minute that passed. His eyes closed again as he attempted to sort his memories out. The last thing he remembered….they were at the pack lands…he was being crowned…suddenly image of the assault flooded through the fore front of his mind, he could see his father being shot, he felt his blood under his hands, he could see the pack lands on fire with smoke all around them, he could taste Adam's blood in his mouth. He was shot. His eyes opened once more with his heart pounding in his chest. What the hell…His fingers went to the bullet wound once more, he could feel the scarred flesh in his temple, the skin soft to the touch with a portion of his skull missing underneath it. Why wasn't he dead?

He sighed his head continuing to pound, increasing in intensity every time he breathed in. Dark spots danced in front of his vision threatening to drag him under once more. Settling back down on the pillow, he glanced at the clock noticing that it was three am, a couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. Maybe his head would give him a break…with those thoughts he allowed his eyes to close as his body drifted back off into sleep.

…

He shouldn't be here, he knew that, he should keep his distance, stay as far as way as possible though his body didn't seem to get the message. He leaned forward in the chair his hand hovering above the bed. His eyes stared down at the lack of the mark and he could feel his own burning into his skin, one that didn't come from the Alpha in front of him. His eyes flickered to the doorway, fearful that he was going to be interrupted at any moment but he needed to know.

Sam bit his lip torn between running as far away as possible and climbing into the bed beside the Alpha. He drew in a deep breath filling his senses with Dean's unique scent, the musky leather, woody smell something he had been wanting to smell for the last four years. Though this time he didn't feel the comfort he used to, the omega side to him didn't react the way he was supposed to. He knew that he was damaged, he was fucked up beyond repair. He just needed to see Dean before he left. Before he could see how badly he had messed his life up.

He moved his chair closer to the bed, his hand rested beside Dean's an inch away from touching his skin. His fingers twitched needing that contact but not sure that he would be allowed it anymore. From the brief conversation he had overheard between Mary and John he knew that this was the first time Dean had been aware of anything around him. That he had yet to wake up for them to assess whether they had managed to get him back…whatever that was supposed to mean. He didn't know what had happened to the Alpha not wanting to listen to whatever anyone had to say. It's not like he was planning on sticking around long enough. He just needed one more moment, a chance to say goodbye properly.

Dean's head rolled to the side, his eyebrows knitting together with his mouth set in a tight line, it was clear that he was in some kind of pain. Wordlessly Sam pushed himself to his feet, he grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table before walking into the bathroom. He poured the now bubbling water into the sink getting some fresh, he rummaged through the cupboards until he found some Tylenol. Popping two out of their pack he placed them in the palm of his hand while leaving the packet on the side of the sink not knowing whether this was a two or three situation. Dean had always had a high pain threshold so for something to be bothering him it must be bad whatever it was. Satisfied he clicked the light off and made his way back to the bed.

Suddenly he froze in place as his eyes locked onto the now confused and cloudy green eyes he had spent years seeing in his dreams. His hands started to shake spilling some of the water over the rim of the glass, his legs felt rooted on the spot and he wanted nothing more than to run from the room and never look back. What was he thinking? Dean couldn't see him like this? Couldn't see how messed up his life had been…god…he didn't need to put that on the Alpha…

Dean was peering around the room it was clear that he was not quite awake just yet, his hand was pressed against his temple reminding Sam that he had the pain relief in his hand still. Sucking in a deep breath he slowly made his way over to the bed, his eyes peering down at his feet rather than looking at Dean. He came to a stop as Dean's attention focused on him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, the look of confusion was still on his face like he didn't know what was going on.

"Sammy?" his voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper but those words sent a shiver down the omega's spine. "What…" he added attempting to reach his hand out though the appendage just fell flat before he could.

Without saying a word Sam held the glass of water to Dean's lips, careful to not actually touch any part of his body, he didn't want to contaminate the Alpha. He pressed the pills to the Alpha's lips and waited for him to get the hint. Still frowning he complied meaning that he must have been in worse pain than what he was letting on. Sam couldn't imagine what it would feel like knowing you had been shot in the head and survived it somehow. Was he even aware of what had happened? Dean swallowed the pills and took a drag of water pushing Sam's arm away when he had had enough.

"Sammy?" he asked again trying to sit up in bed but his body seemed to not want to respond.

Sam shook his head placing the glass in Dean's reach before backing away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. God. All those years he had thought that his mate had been dead…he had lied in another Alpha's bed and…Junior…how could he tell Dean of what he had done? No he was better off without him…Sam was poison anyway. "I'm sorry," he whispered tears falling down his cheeks. He had gotten his wish, his mate was back and all he wanted to do was run as far away as he could. He couldn't do this. "I'm sorry," he repeated backing towards the door ignoring Dean's attempts to reach out for him.

"Sammy," Dean repeated his eyes locking onto the silver collar that was still around the omega's neck. "I…"

Before Dean had a chance to say anything the bedroom door opened revealing a shocked Benny who was closely followed by Mary and John. Taking this as his chance Sam turned on his heels and sprinted from the room once again deciding to run. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he couldn't see Dean, he couldn't see the look of revulsion on the Alpha's face when he realised what Sam was, what he had done to survive.

…

"What was that about?" Benny asked throwing himself down in the chair that smelt of Sam. Dean had no idea, the first thing he had been aware of was the omega staring at him like he had been a Messiah or something. He guessed that he must have painted a picture laid up in bed like this, for some reason he wasn't sure about apart from the fact that he had apparently been shot. Sam himself looked like a shell of a man he had once known, he was skinny, lacked the muscle definition Dean had worked hard on him gaining, his hair was a lot shorter in the past when he would joke about cutting Sam's hair he had never meant it knowing how much that choice meant to him but now…now it seemed that he had either changed his mind or took that away from him. By seeing the silver collar he guessed it was the latter.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts he turned to face his companions, Benny was sitting forward smirking at him, Mary was on his other side happy tears were running down her face however it was his father, his Alpha that caught his attention. John was at the foot of his bed, slumped over in a chair…no not a chair…a wheelchair. There were dark bags underneath his eyes with his hands resting in his lap and his legs perched on the foot rest. Dr Novak had told them he did not make it…he had mourned for his father…he had acted out as the pack leader when all this time…His eyes raked over every inch of the Alpha's body to his apparent discomfort.

"What?" he choked out annoyed at the sound of his voice and the fact that he could only get one word out at a time apparently.

"Damn bullet didn't kill me," John sighed rubbing his hand across his face. "Sorry," he added seeming to realise his words. "Like father like son I guess," he attempted to joke though his words fell flat.

"Castiel saved his life," Mary added shooting her mate a glare before turning her attention back to Dean. "The bullet is inside of his spinal cord, it was too dangerous to get it out so he done what he could to save his life. I'm sorry my pup we had to lie to you, if we could take it back and help you…" her words trailed off as Dean grasped her hand attempting to stop her words without him having to say anything. It seemed that not only was his head feeling like it was about to explode his throat felt like an inferno was raging inside. In fact he was sure that if he opened his mouth he would become part dragon rather than part wolf.

"Do you know what happened?" Benny asked.

"Benny now is not the time!" Mary scolded.

"Shot?" Dean replied his free hand moving to touch at the new scar on his temple. He hoped that his lack of speech was just due to not using his voice in a while rather than actual brain damage. "Died?" he added feeling confused with all these memories that were plaguing him. He remembered the fire, his father supposedly dying, his brother, the hunters, he remembered blood in his mouth than darkness, he could see glimpses of white fur, of raw meat and blood but that was it. It was like seeing a scene from a movie rather than feeling like it was his life.

"Dean you need your rest it has been a long time," Mary interrupted releasing Dean's hand and placing it back on the bed so she could raise the sheets up, making sure that he was comfortable. Yes Dean loved his mother but he couldn't help but feel that she was guarding him from something. He reached out and stopped her in her movements, his eyes narrowing towards her hoping to convey the fact that he didn't like secrets being kept from him. He had spent ages asleep or away or whatever it was that had happened to him he didn't want to miss anymore of his life, not if he could help it. "You're not strong enough yet," he added her hair falling in front of her face.

"You can't shield him forever," John replied rolling over to her side.

"Dean needs to know the truth," Benny added.

"I'm sorry son…"

…

"Can you just stop for one second?" Charlie growled her annoyance clear to all those who were listening though Sam didn't care. His feet continued to pace, he would not be surprised if there were tracks in the wood from the amount of times he had gone over it. "I don't get what the problem is?"

Sam snorted throwing his hands in the air though he continued to pace. "I'm not the same guy anymore, I can't let him see me like this," he added raking his hands threw his hair.

"So that is the Dean you remember?" she questioned pointing towards the closed door of the cabin. It seemed that the furthest Sam had been willing to go was outside. "If it was then you must have exaggerated all those stories…"

"No," Sam replied coming to a stop and throwing himself down on the ground beside the pregnant omega. He placed a hand on her leg to which she entwined her fingers with. "I don't know what happened to him…"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you out here?"

Sam sighed, that was the million dollar question. Why was he sitting out here with his friend when he could be celebrating the fact that his mate was still alive…and that was what the problem was…he wasn't his mate…not anymore…Dean was an unmated Alpha the lack of the mark and his scent proved that. Sam on the other hand was the mate to the man that had killed his previous mate, oh his life was complicated. He still loved Dean, nothing would take that away from him, when he looked at him he just wanted to curl up in his arms and forget that the last four years had ever happened though on the other side he had a mate out there who would be out for his head for escaping. And a son that needed him if he was going to grow up anything but as sadistic as his other father.

"He's not my mate," Sam whispered. "I can't hold him back."

"Oh Sam," Charlie sighed wrapping her arms around his shoulder and bringing him into her chest so that his head was resting on her baby bump. "None of that was your fault," she added carding her hand through his hair. "He wouldn't blame you."

Sam scoffed. "You don't know him."

"No I don't," she nodded. "But do you?"

Now that was a question, did he know him? Were they both even the same people anymore?

…

Dean stared down at the sheets, the band of visitors had soon left him when they realised that he wasn't going to respond to them anymore. God…four years…he had been gone for four years…and all that time…he growled at the mere thought of his brother laying his hands on his mate. He had failed Sam. He had let the one thing he said would never happen, happen. No wonder why Sam didn't want to be around him, he wouldn't want to be with him either. The horrors, the torture the omega must have endured and all that time…all that time he was swanning it off in the middle of the woods playing wolf pack. Why did his useless body decide that then was the best time for him to become the wolf he had always wanted?

Four years of being an animal…explains the urge to have a raw steak he supposed. What he did not understand is why they decided to bring him back at all? He failed last time he had tried to stop Adam, he could not even rip his throat out right or die properly. His father had become a cripple, his mother had become his career, Benny had become even more a recluse, Bobby apparently had been focused on his family not that Dean could blame him while Sam…Sam had been in the hands of that monster. Benny had told him all about that great place…about the omega den under the mansion to Mary's horror. He understood that his mother wanted to shield him from these things but he needed to know. He needed to know what he had unleashed on the world when he had failed to kill his brother.

Adam had to be stopped. He might not be the right guy for the job but it seemed that he was all they had. He wouldn't fail his family, his pack again. This time he was going to make sure that Adam was ten feet in the ground before he joined them. But first he had to get better, he had to get back to his old self if they even had a chance.

He might be a failure but there was one good thing he was good at. Pretending that he was alright.

TBC ( **There we go, Sam and Dean reunited, trust me I always fix what I break just the boys would not be the same after everything they have both been through. Thank you for reading and for those who review, I really hope you are enjoying and see you all in Chapter Nine)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam perched on the wall, his eyes peering into the distance, he had his arms crossed against his chest while his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Beside him stood Charlie, her arm was connected with his, using him as a form of support as she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. A couple of months had passed and in that time Sam had fought the urge to leave at any moment. His father had been keeping him busy with exercises and they would go run in the words like a pack again. It was moments like that that made him feel like nothing had changed until he got back to their cabin rather than the manor or his cottage that he had in his past life. Benny would sit and chat with him when he could but those moments were few and far between. To him it was like there was a divide occurring. On one side there was him, Charlie and Bobby and on the other…well the rest of the pack was busy trying to help Dean get back on his feet. A process that seemed be taking longer than anyone thought it would.

From what Sam had heard and witnessed from afar the youngest Alpha was struggling to walk and talk like he used to. He didn't know if this was because of the brain injury or as Bobby explained to him his years believing he was nothing more than a wolf. They had an incident the last full moon where Dean had shifted and seemed to forget himself all over again. There was a moment where it seemed the younger Alpha was all ready to run back to where he had come from until he seemed to remember who and where he was at the last moment. Dean's wolf had taken one look at him and it was like something clicked and he was back in control. Sam didn't know what had happened nor did he want to. He was focused on getting himself back into shape, he needed to be the best he could for his son, he had his own plan he was working on.

Currently Dean was hobbling out of the house with the help of crutches Benny had stolen from a hospital when he had gone on a blood retrieval mission. Lenore had joined them after a couple of days and from the conversation he had overheard between his father and her it seemed that Ellen was content staying where she was. Whether that was. He wanted to ask his father what was going on but he presumed that if he was meant to know that he would tell him. He had long since given up the idea of finding things out, not since his last beating with Adam had left him with a deflating lung. A lesson he would not forget anytime soon.

He brought his attention back to the present, Mary was holding onto Dean's right arm as Benny took the crutch away. There was a look of intense concentration on the Alpha's face as he attempted to take a couple of steps with their help. Sam was reminded of the moment he taught his son how to walk, how Junior had strolled up to him clapping the whole time proud of what he had just done. Just thinking about him had his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what Adam was doing to him, he just hoped that he wouldn't hurt his only chance of having an heir.

Mary released Dean's arm as he took another step forward with his knee ending up buckling beneath him. Sam could see the Alpha's frustration as he appeared to snap at Mary who was trying to help him. It was hard for them all seeing the two strongest Alpha's reduced to mere shadows of their former selves. With John stuck in a wheelchair and Dean mentally incapacitated it seemed that there wasn't much luck for their mission. At this rate they had just handed Adam the victory on a silver platter.

Dean growled his voice vibrating across the ground causing Mary to back up. With her eyes filling with tears she threw her hands in the air and strode away with Benny reluctantly following beside her, leaving Dean sitting on the ground with his right leg in front of him. His head hung down into his chest with his shoulders deflating clearly feeling defeated. Sam could feel Charlie squeeze his arm in comfort, she knew how hard this was for him. He wanted to go over there and see what he could do for the man he used to call mate though the voice in his head kept him rooted to the spot. He wasn't anything to Dean anymore. He was just another omega who had gotten away from his abusive mate, not really a breaking news story as society viewed omega's differently compared to an Alpha or a Beta. He just never really experience it until he was in his foster home and was sold to an omega slaver. Dean was the first Alpha he had encountered that showed that he cared and not just because they were mates. Their connection, he always thought it was stronger than what their biology was telling them.

Sam had not spoken to Dean since the incident in the room and Dean had not spoken to him. They were both avoiding each other just giving polite smiles if their paths happened to cross. It was so wrong in many ways but Sam could not bring himself to do anything more. He had his child to think about. A child who was in the hands of his other father, one that he wasn't sure Dean would want to find out about. It would truly put the nail in the coffin of them having anything assembling a friendship they once had.

Dean continued to sit there, his eyes staring into the ground below him, Sam knew that look, and it was the same one he had come across when he had found Dean outside of their house in the rain. It was Dean when he had lost hope. He remembered how he had held onto the Alpha, being the strength for once before they had made love. He knew how to handle him then but now…

Sighing he turned his attention to Charlie who was looking at him with a sympathetic smile on her face. Nodding his head he made his decision hoping he wasn't about the regret what he was going to do. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead pulling his arm away from hers. With his heart pounding in his chest and a lump forming in the back of his throat he slowly made his way over towards the Alpha.

…

Sam came to a stop beside Dean who had still not moved or made any indication that he was even aware that the omega was there. He froze for a moment unsure of what he had planned to do. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, not sitting beside the Alpha just slightly behind within touching distance if he wanted to. He could see Charlie smiling at him in the distance though he chose to ignore her knowing that he might change his mind if he actually thought about what he was doing. At the moment he was acting on instinct, his crown pack Alpha needed support and he was just doing what any member of the pack should do. At least that was what he was telling himself.

He pulled out a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers wanting to say anything but he could not find the right words. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, Sam not sure what to say and Dean lost inside of his own head though neither one made to move away whether that was because Dean didn't want to or couldn't Sam could not say.

"Sam," Dean said after a little while, his voice was still hoarse though it was stronger and louder than it had been the first time.

"Dean," Sam replied his eyes continuing to stare at the grass that was dancing in his fingers needing something to focus on rather than the smell of the Alpha in front of him. "Nice day," he added feeling like an idiot the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"You…" Dean said growling at his fragmented speech. "Didn't…come…here…" he paused for a second. "To…talk…about…the…weather."

Sam's heart panged at the difficulty Dean was having to speak in full sentences, at least it was more words than he had heard him saying a couple of months ago, he guessed that was progress at least. "No," Sam replied. "I don't know why I did," he added honestly. "I guess…"

"What?"

"I…" the omega trailed off allowing the grass to drop from his fingers as he lifted his eyes to peer into Dean's shoulder, Dean's head was titled to the side with him looking at him out of his peripheral. The scar was staring out at him in stark contrast to Dean's pale skin, almost like it was mocking him. "I wanted to see if you were ok." Dean scoffed shaking his head. "I know you're not but I needed to see." Sam mumbled knowing that he was making less sense with every word he said. Truth be told he did not know why he had come over he just felt like he was needed. It was what he had used to do. "I know nothing about this is ok, I know I'm not and I know you're not, Mary and John they're not…" he rambled on with Dean turning to the side slightly to show that he was indeed listening. "None of this is ok but…we carry on…we have to make the best of what we have…it's what I have learnt," he paused thinking of his son that was relying on him to come back. "They have had to adapt to continue we all have, this is hard, I know, but…we have to keep going. You always were the strongest Alpha I know nothing has changed…well it has…but you don't have to…I don't make sense do I?"

Dean's shoulders shake as a smile crossed his face while a bark of laughter escaped his lips seeming to surprise them both. "You never…knew…when to…stop…talking," Dean replied his laughter fading with the small smile still on his face.

"Always got me in trouble," Sam added without thinking causing Dean's smile to falter, his eyes locking onto the silver collar that the omega still wore around his neck refusing to take it off. Sam felt self-conscious as he tried to lift the collar of his coat up to try and conceal the offending piece of metal. He couldn't explain it, he felt like as soon as the collar came off Adam would suddenly know where he was and who he was with. He wasn't about to lead him back to Dean. "It has been hard for all of us," he added his hand itching to caress Dean's cheek, to feel the freckles that the Alpha hated on his skin, to count them as he lay awake on his mate's chest while the man slept. "We didn't give up hope."

Dean nodded his eyes not moving away from the collar. Sam could tell the moment he saw the engraving on it through the vein that pulsed in his forehead, the Adam vein Sam would call it as it would only appear when anything concerning the youngest Winchester came up. "Why…" Dean gestured to the collar

"It stupid."

"Not stupid…never were…"

Sam sighed "I don't know, I guess I just feel like if I take it off he would know somehow, he always knows." He could feel Dean's hand hovering above his own, the ghost of the touch causing goose bumps to run down the length of his spine. He could almost feel every gentle touch, every kiss that Dean had given him, the moments when it was just them, the soft touches, and gentle moans underneath the covers in their own space. When they could just be Sam and Dean and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves. "It keeps me grounded, gives me a purpose, and reminds me of what's important."

Dean's head turned to the side to look behind them were the pack had started to gather. Mary was perched on John's lap his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Bobby was beside them with his arm wrapped around Charlie with Benny on her other side. They were all peering down at the couple that were still sitting in the grass though neither one of them seemed to care. "What's important?" Dean asked eventually turning his attention back towards the omega.

"Freedom," Sam replied. "Not just for me but for all omega's that have been treated the way I am and have been. I don't want to be free until they are," his thoughts turned back to his son and he was glad in a way that he did not have that connection with Dean he did not want the Alpha finding out about Junior, at least not until he could find a way to tell him. "It's why I can't…" he gestured to the collar.

"I know…I failed you…" Dean replied his eyes peering down to the ground. He seemed to take a moment to compose himself before he lifted his eyes to lock onto Sam's. There was a fire there that had not been there before. His hand lowered until his skin touched Sam's, his touch causing a spark to run through his body and by the look on Dean's face he knew that he wasn't the only one affected. Instead of pulling away Sam found his fingers wrapping around the Alpha's, they might be able to be mates again but that didn't mean he couldn't have this, at least for a few moments. "Help me up," Dean asked his voice stronger than what it had been.

Sam pushed himself to his feet, he pulled on Dean's hand watching as the Alpha managed to pull himself to a crouch his knees shaking with the weight. Dean's hand snaked up to Sam's wrist, wrapping around it for more support, he groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking slightly as Sam wrapped his free arm around Dean's shoulders. He could feel the Alpha's body continue to shake, he could feel Dean's weight against him and he could feel his heart pounding in time to his own. God it was too much and not enough at the same time.

"I know I failed…" Dean continued to say when he had his breath back his eyes moved from his packs face to Sam's. "This is on me."

"No…" Mary started to say but John hushed her.

"I…I should have…ended it years…ago," Dean responded ignoring the interruption. "I could have done something…I should have…if I had…" his eyes moved to the collar once more. "I'm sorry." He whispered his grip on Sam becoming slack.

"Don't be," Sam replied allowing the Alpha to push away slightly though the man didn't seem to realise he was doing it. "None of this is on you, you need to stop letting the guilt destroy you. I know you Dean, I know what you are doing." Sam unwound his arm from the Alpha's making sure that the man was stable before he pulled apart completely. "When you have faith in yourself you can find hope," he gestured to the fact that for the first time in months Dean was standing unaided.

Dean peered down at himself surprise crossing his expression though he didn't chance taking a step, one miracle at a time. "You need…it…too," he said his eyes moving back to the collar. "Take…control…back…" he added gesturing to the clasp.

Sam looked at Charlie who was nodding at him, she was the only person who understood what he had been through completely. There was some details he would never tell Dean or his pack about the horrible things Adam had done. Some things was better off unsaid. But did that mean he had to stay in the past. Yes it would not change the fact that Adam was his mate but it was a step right. He found himself meeting Dean's eyes, how he wished he could drown in those emerald green pools. He nodded lifting his neck to allow the Alpha some more space.

Slowly Dean stepped towards him, his legs shaking but he managed to stand on his own two feet. His hands reached out and caressed the side of Sam's face though the omega knew that this was an accidental touch if the cough the Alpha gave out signalled anything. Dean's fingers found the clasp, he drew in a sharp breath at the burnt skin underneath but he did not say anything. He found the clip and with a short tug the silver collar tumbled to the ground at their feet.

Sam felt blood rush through his body at the sudden disappearance of the offending poison, he felt his lungs fill with fresh air and for the first time in years he could feel his wolf howl beneath his skin celebrating his sudden freedom. He smiled despite himself which Dean returned. They might not be perfect, they both had a long way to go before either one of them was fighting fit but for once Sam felt that maybe they could be friends after all of this was over.

Dean's hand lifted up to cup Sam's cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles into his skin while his eyes bored into his own. Too many sensations flew through the omega, it was wrong, but it was right, he wasn't his mate but he was. He didn't know what to listen to, his head or his heart though he was sure they were both saying the same thing.

"I can't," Sam whispered feeling the words stab at his heart as he said them.

"I know," Dean replied but he didn't move his hand away.

They stood there staring at each other until a sharp yell brought them back to themselves.

"FUCK!" Charlie shouted leaning down to clasp hold of her stomach where a wet patch had formed on the outside of her jeans.

At the same time the sound of a truck roaring through the trees echoed around them…

TBC ( **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you for reading and for those special few who review, you always make my day and make writing this a pleasure so thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will see you all in chapter ten!)**


	10. Chapter 10

"FUCK THIS SHIT HURTS!" Charlie screamed as Sam dragged her inside, she was panting through the pains as her contractions seemed to be getting more intense with every second that passed. Even though this wasn't her first child it appeared it was going to be her quickest labour. Behind him Dean was walking beside John's chair, he was leaning on the back for support after almost face planting when taking two steps together. Although he was making progress he could not afford to push his luck. Benny, Mary and Bobby were awaiting outside to see who this new person, or as Benny put it new threat was. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Charlie continued to shout grabbing hold of Sam's hand with an immense pressure that if he was not a were she would probably break it. Most likely own back from when Sam was in her position.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, she couldn't help it and he was just as bad. He pushed his way into the cabin forcing the bedroom door where Dean had been staying open, he deposited Charlie down onto the bed before running a hand through his hair. Behind him John barged the door open, unbeknownst to them his chair knocking the door handle off of the door. Dean stood awkwardly by the foot of the bed, his eyes looking anywhere but at the red head his attention seeming to be caught at what was going on outside. Not that Sam blamed him. Dean had been ready to stand his ground, not that he could stand for long, but Benny had reminded him that for all intents and purposes he was meant to be dead. They could not show their hand too soon, especially if whoever that was had anything to do with Adam. It was all because he took the collar off…he knew it was a bad omen.

"FUCKING ALPHA'S CASTRATE THEM ALL!" Charlie yelled as a bad contraction seemed to hit her. Sam had to a stifle a smirk at the look that crossed Dean's face while John just chuckled.

"Mary was worse giving birth to you," John told Dean who faked being sick.

"HELLO HAVING A BABY HERE!" Charlie yelled getting herself into a more comfortable position on the bed. She yanked at her jeans forcing them off and then whipped off her underwear to the disgust of both Alpha's who flinched away. "OH GROW UP!" She growled clutching at her stomach.

"I'll go get some towels," Sam exclaimed pushing his way out of the door, nudging it in the process. He ran into the bathroom gathering as many towels as he could, he could do this, he had delivered one of her babies and many other omega's before he could do it again. He could hear a heated discussion coming from outside and all of a sudden the cabin door flew open and slammed shut causing the cabin to shake. This in turn forced the bedroom door to slam shut.

…

Dean flinched hearing Charlie scream, he did not even know this omega and yet here she was on his bed about to give birth. He felt sick. He gripped the back of his father's wheelchair who was shaking his head at his reaction. So sue him he had only seen a pup being born once and that was only because his mother had thought it would be important thing for him to witness. He had been twelve and that had scarred him for life.

"I WANT SAM!" Charlie shouted gripped the side of the bed and breaking a piece of wood off in the process. Looked like Dean would be sleeping on the floor tonight. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" she continued to say through her panting.

Dean sighed, using the wheelchair as support he managed to make it the few steps to the door. He went to reach for the handle suddenly realising that it was no longer there. "No," he mumbled peering down around him to see if he could find it. "The handle's gone," he exclaimed running a hand through his too long hair that he had not cared to be cut yet, though his mother had insisted that he had at least had a shave.

"It's in the door," Charlie mumbled giving up shouting for the moment it seemed.

"No it's not," Dean replied poking his finger through the hole of where it had once been. "SAM!" he shouted pounding on the door hoping that omega had taken it with him by mistake, very wishful thinking on his part. "SAMMY!" he continued to call his voice being drowned out by the female omega's groans which did not help when he could not speak loudly as it was. The most he could do without getting out of breath was three word sentences that was either due to him not having used his voice the last couple of years or of permanent brain damage. "SAM!" he tried again hearing movements outside of the door.

"Dean?" Sam called back from the other side sounding confused. "Why did you shut the door?"

"I didn't," he replied pulling his hand back. "The handle's gone," he added. "You didn't take…it?"

"Why would I take the handle?"

"I don't know," Dean replied blocking out the sound of Charlie grunting in the midst of labour while she is stuck in the room with two Alphas. The pregnant, the brain damaged and the cripple sounds like a bad sitcom if you asked him.

"SAMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Charlie screamed through what sounded like a particularly bad contraction.

"I can't find the handle," Sam called from the other side of the door.

"Eurgh Dean…" John called out causing Dean's attention to turn towards his father who was staring at Charlie with a shocked look on his face. "I don't think we have time for this," he gestured towards Charlie where Dean could see a tuft of hair sticking out.

"Do something," Dean wheezed pressing himself against the door, he was so not ready for any of this. John raised his eyebrows pointing down to the wheelchair. "Right," Dean grumbled running his hand through his hair once more swearing that when they got out of the room then he was going to grab the nearest scissors. "What…do…I…do," he asked drawing in a deep breath. He reached out for the wheelchair, using this to stabilise himself he lowered his body until he was at the foot of the bed with Charlie glaring at him.

"HELL NO!" she shouted. "I WANT SAM."

"I'm…all…you…got," Dean replied.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Charlie gasped out holding onto her stomach. "You're an Alpha and not all there."

"Charlie trust Dean, he can get you through this," Sam's voice called through the door his lips visible in the hole where that fucking door handle was supposed to be. "You just need to breathe."

"I know that," Charlie snapped back.

Dean reached forward and grasped hold of her hand not sure at all what he was meant to be doing. He felt her squeeze back seeming to have done the right thing for once. He peered down at the mass of hair and saw that the moment of birth was fast approaching. "I can see…the…head," he rasped out. He used his free hand to hold onto her thigh, he removed his plaid over-shirt so he was left in just his black shirt. "Can you…get some water?" he asked over his shoulder to his father who nodded before wheeling himself into the bathroom grabbing Dean's bathing basin along the way. Dean turned back to Charlie who was panting hard, her eyes were screwed tight with her thighs tightening every so often. He placed his shirt beside him ready for the retrieval.

"Can you see the head?" Sam called out.

"Yes," Dean replied.

"Alright Charlie with your next contraction you are going to want to push."

"NO SHIT!" Charlie yelled screaming along with the contraction, squashing Dean's hand in the process. She began to pant through the pain with the head starting to slip out further. John wheeled into the room placing the full basin beside Dean along with another shirt of Dean's. Looks like he would need to go clothes shopping after all of this was over you know when he could walk and talk properly.

Dean moved his hand away from Charlie placing them on either side of her legs. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself. "Push," he said when Charlie started to grunt through her contraction. He grabbed hold of his shirt and held it out ready. He saw the pup's shoulders being forced through and before he knew it he had a crying baby in his arms. He quickly wrapped the child up in his shirt, wiping away the blood and gunk the best he could. "It's a boy," he laughed as the pup decided to start screaming. He could hear Sam's sigh of relief on the other side of the door as Charlie pushed herself up to stare down at him. Dean wiped the blood off of the boy's face before he handed the child over to Charlie who had tears in her eyes.

"No," she said while she looked down at him. "I didn't want to see it," she replied though her arms wrapped around the bundle like it was the most precious being in the world. "He's…"

"Got a pair…of lungs…on him," Dean laughed as the pup continued to scream.

"I never wanted him," Charlie added hugging the pup to her chest to allow him to nurse. "I was forced."

"And now?" Dean asked grabbing the pair of scissors his father had retrieved earlier. He leaned down and cut the cord freeing the pup from its previous home. He dropped the other shirt his father had given him in the water and passed this to Charlie who bathed the pup as he fed.

"Now…" she trailed off staring down at his face. "I never got to see the others, I never wanted to…but him…I want to be a mother. Do you want to hold him?" she held the baby out to Dean. Dean slowly crawled over to the side of the bed, he held his arms out and the pup he had helped bring into the world was placed into his arms. He peered down at the soft brown hair loving the feeling of the weight in his arms. On the other side of the door they could hear Sam jiggling something, probably the door handle.

Dean couldn't help but mourn for the fact that he would not be able to have this. Four years ago he wanted this more than anything, he wanted a family, to have this experience with his mate but that was taken from him. That was taken from him the moment his mate had been taken by his brother. He was not sure whether he would ever be able to have this so for now he savoured the feeling.

The door opened and a bewildered Sam entered the room grinning at Charlie though this smile faded when he noticed Dean holding the pup. A strange expression crossed his face along with a strangled noise as he turned from the room with no explanation.

Frowning Dean returned the pup to his mother before pushing himself to his feet. He reached for his crutch and hobbled out of the room confused because he was sure that he had been getting somewhere with the omega previously.

…

"You could have called," Bobby exclaimed bringing the young girl into his chest, breathing in her scent. Now that he had gotten his son back he was pleased to see his daughter once more. Ashley buried her face into his stomach breathing in the paternal scent.

"Works both ways," Ellen exclaimed placing her hands on her hips looking around at the cabin in disgust, she seemed moments away from inspecting the collection of dust on top of the wooden shelves. "We haven't heard from you in a week," she added raising her eyebrow towards him, she did have a vicious attitude when she wanted to use it. "Wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

Bobby laughed nervously "Sorry," he said kissing Ashley's head as she moved away from his stomach though her arms were still wrapped around his waist not seeming to want to let go anytime soon. He guessed it must have been tough for her to have her mother in one place and her father in another. It was hard for him to have to decide between his two children but at that moment in time his son needed him more. "Been caught up."

Ellen scoffed shaking her head she held her hand out towards Ashley. "Come on Ash let's go."

"No" the little girl screeched holding onto to Bobby for dear life. "Me want Dad," she pouted.

"Stay for a while Ells," Bobby said smiling at his mate who was still continuing to frown at him. Oh how he loved that stubborn woman.

Ellen opened her mouth to say something but was distracted by the sight of Sam practically running from the bedroom, he didn't even look their way or acknowledge their presence in the slightest. A moment later Dean came hobbling out with a confused look on his face. At least he gave them a small wave as he went after the omega. "You are busy here," Ellen replied. "What is that all about?"

"I don't know with them two," Bobby sighed. "We have a tire swing out back if you want to see it Ash?"

Ashley turned her bright eyes towards Ellen, pouting she pressed her hands together in a pleading manner. "Plwease," she begged to which the beta rolled her eyes giving her own version of consent. Bobby smirked grabbing his daughter by her hand he led her out back. He noticed the sight of Sam sitting down underneath the oak tree in the garden with Dean leaning against the trunk. He didn't know what was going on with them, he hoped for their sakes and those around them that they would be able to work things through. He didn't think that either one would be able to be without the other no matter who they ended up mated to.

…

Dean leant against the trunk, his crutch was thrown onto the ground in front of him…ok maybe not thrown but dropped but damn if he had the energy to lean down to retrieve it. Sam was sitting by his feet, his head was hanging down against his chest and he still yet had to say a word. If it was not for the rise and fall of his chest the Alpha would be convinced that he was some kind of statue. Something had changed within the omega, something that had to do with Dean…at least he thought so. He had been all smiles earlier after their much needed talk and now…now he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You going to…tell me what…this is about?" Dean asked in between breaths cocking his eyebrow at the form that still refused to move. "Dude."

"What?" Sam asked lifting his head slightly. "It's not your problem anymore," he grunted out. "I'm not your problem."

"We…"

"What Dean?" Sam scoffed shaking his head and pushing to his full height. "What we is there?" he stared off into the distance and Dean wanted nothing more than to pull his mate, well not mate, into his arms and never let go. "I don't even know why you are bothering," he gestured down at himself.

"I thought…we…were friends," Dean replied frowning watching Sam's shoulders shake at the tears he seemed to be holding back. He was not sure why he had had this reaction but there was clearly something bothering the omega.

"Yeah friends," Sam replied his eyes peering down at his feet, his body language screaming out defeat. "Do you really think that is possible after everything that has happened? After what I have done…"

Dean sighed allowing his legs to scrap down the side of the truck, slowly lowering himself until he got to the same level as the omega though he didn't try to meet his gaze knowing that the other man was most likely trying to avoid him. "What Adam…"

"No," Sam snapped his eyes lifting to face Dean, his emotions dancing across his face. "It's not about him, it's not about what he has done but what I have. You are not listening to me," he spat out. "We can't be friends and we can't be mates so what's the point anymore?"

"You told me…not to…give up," Dean added knocking his shoulder into the other man's, feeling a spark of something start to surface underneath the touch.

"Yeah because they need you," Sam gestured back towards the house. "I am past saving."

"No," Dean declared not caring if he was passing any boundaries he reached forward and grasped Sam's hand in his own, feeling his stomach flip at the touch. The same feelings were there just without the scent to drive him crazy. All he could smell was mated omega and that made him feel nausea. "You are not," he added tightening his grip so that Sam could not break free. "I will find…a way…" he stuttered watching the tears fall from the omega's eyes. "I…will find…a way to…fix this."

"You can't," Sam admitted pulling away and rubbing fiercely at his eyes. "I betrayed you. I slept with another Alpha, I mated another Alpha while you…"

"Not your fault."

"I…I carried a pup…"

Dean's heart skipped a beat as his hand fell into his lap, his eyes widened while his head slowly shook. "W..what?" he stammered.

"When I saw you holding Charlie's baby…it made me think of what I have taken from you…Because of me you can never have that…where…I have a son Dean…" Sam pushed himself to his feet while Dean stayed where he was staring up at him like he had grown a third arm or something. "I have a son and I need to get back to him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed turning on his heels and running away from the house once again.

This time Dean stayed where he was, his eyes following the man as his mind processed the information. Sam had a son…Adam had a son…they had a child together…god…Adam had taken from him the two things he had ever wanted in his life.

With a new fire settling over him and growled low in his throat. He fell to all fours giving into his wolf before he himself ran off in the opposite direction. He needed some space, he needed to think.

TBC ( **Thank you all so much from the amazing reviews for the last chapter, hearing what you thought brought a smile to my face. I write this for you and I hope you are all enjoying. I will see you all in chapter eleven!)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean he is missing?" Mary raged throwing the bedroom door open to check that her son's belongings where still present, ignoring the mess of the bed where Charlie had given birth two hours earlier. She was now currently tucked up on the sofa cradling her son to her, Mary knew first hand that a pup was the most precious gift anyone could have…now she just needed to find hers. "How could he be missing he could barely walk?" she growled glaring at Benny who so happened to be the breaker of bad news.

"I don't know Mrs W," Benny shrugged grabbing Dean's favourite leather jacket that he never went anywhere without. "He was last seen with Sam."

"And where is Sam," Mary asked crossing her arms against her chest and raising her eyebrows at the vampire. At the back of her mind she knew that it was not the vampire's fault but it was not like she had anyone else to blame at this current time. The worst thoughts were crossing her mind, what if Adam had found him? What if he had fallen and was just lying there waiting for help? What if, god forbid, he had shifted and forgotten everything again? The spell they had cast to get him back had been a one-time deal, a mind was not supposed to have an invader, Rowena had warned her it could do more harm than good. Which was why Dean was struggling with the aftermaths of being shot, all because she was inside of his subconscious while his body was trying to heal. Something she had not told him, the guilt was tearing her apart she did not want to see the look on her pups face when he realised that his struggles was all her fault. "Benny where is he?" she asked again her eyes blazing with her barely controlled panic, she needed to find her son and fast. God knows what might be happening.

"In the living room," Benny replied reaching out to grab at her shoulder though she barged past him anyways. She ignored him calling out her name, asking her to wait, it was not like she was going to go in there and integrate the poor boy, she knew parts about what the omega had gone through. She was just a mother who needed to know where her son was. She passed her bedroom where she could hear her mate snoring away, there was no need to wake him and cause unnecessary panic. She was convinced that she would be able to find Dean before John awoke. At lease she prayed that she could. She entered the living room pausing at the site that greeted her. Charlie was fast asleep, a blanket wrapped around her while Sam was perched at her side on the floor with the new-born tucked up safely in his arms. His poise, his sad eyes peering down…he looked like someone who had lost a child…

Drawing in a deep breath she walked into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping female. She inclined her head towards the door when Sam's eyes made contact with hers. Without waiting for him to respond she pushed the front door opened and stepped out into the cool night air. Above her the moon hung, half full, it wouldn't be long until the full moon made its appearance. Charlie's pup would phase into their wolf form for the first time under the influence of the moon. Her son had been born human but moments after his birth he had shifted, her immune system not able to birth a full-fledged wolf it seemed. It happened, not as rare as Dean who had stayed human.

She waited a couple of moments that seemed to tick on into a lifetime, stifling the urge to see what was taking so long. She knew Sam, at least she did know him, he would not deny her a request, it was too ingrained in him to follow orders and it did make her sad to see him revert to his old ways. At least with Dean he would always give the omega a choice, never demanding anything off of him unless it was to keep him safe…oh she needed to find her pup.

After a couple more minutes had passed Sam made his appearance, his arms devoid of the new-born. He smiled at her sheepishly though this did not reach his eyes. His shoulders were sagging and his whole body language screamed out that he had been defeated. There was a red rim around his pupils showing that he had been recently crying. Her heart cried out for the poor omega, one who she had and still did consider to be like a son to her. Without thinking she held her arms out to him to which he wrapped his around her waist. His head fell into her shoulder with them starting to shake. She could feel the tears staining her jumper but she did not care.

They stayed like this for a minute or two, giving the omega a chance to compose himself. Whatever had happened between him and her pup had been something bad she could tell. She just hoped that her son had not made the omega this way.

"Sam sweetie," she whispered lifting his chin away from her shoulder and wiping away one of his stray tears. "I need to know where Dean is," she added seeing Sam's face crumble at the mention of his previous Alpha's name. Oh if Dean done this to him then she was so going to kick his ass…after she had found him and told him to never do a disappearing act again. Three times in one year was all her heart could take.

"He's gone?" Sam asked his head lowering to the floor. "It's my fault," he breathed. "I couldn't lie to him I had to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About Junior," at Mary's puzzled expression Sam reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his wallet. He flicked it open and presented the picture of a young blond haired blue eye child that was smiling at the camera. "My son."

…

Dean crouched as low as he could, hoping that the shadows would conceal him. His white fur would stick out like a sore thumb in the darkness so he just prayed that he had found a secluded enough spot. He had been running for what felt like hours, in a direction that his heart had taken him. He tucked his head down as a were passed him, nose in the air doing his rounds it seemed. The were paused for a moment, sniffing. Dean lowered himself further, brushing his snout in the mud trying to conceal his scent. The sentry frowned before continuing on his scripted rounds, just like clockwork. Grinning, well as much as his wolf could, he rubbed his fur into the mud some more before pushing himself to all fours.

He peered around him, using his eyes and his nose as his guide, he nodded satisfied that he would be on his own for the next three minutes. Taking his chance, he pushed forward, still using the shadows the walls of the building created, not wanting to take too many chances at once. It was risky enough being here let alone actually getting spotted. It seemed that his brain damage only extended to his human form and for once he felt strong like the crown pack Alpha he was supposed to be. This only added to his determination, he had not told anyone of his pack where he was headed knowing that they would all stop him or insist in coming with. He was not putting any of them in danger.

He padded up to the back entrance, the pathway looming ahead with the shrubbery shaped like wolves beside the door. Adam really had not changed in the past four years, still as self-involved as always it seemed. He looked around him once more before pressing his ear against the door. If he was correct then this was the entrance to the serving quarter, for the were's that Adam had deemed inferior and better for nothing than serving their pack. He had found his way here by accident once on his rare visits to his brother. After that he had always sworn he would come back and help in any way that he could. Sensing no one immediately beyond the door he decided to take his chance.

Standing on his hind legs he pulled down the handle with the old door creaking open. The nose sounding like a gun shot in the still night. Pausing he waited to hear any signs of movement, or a warning signal. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest with every second that passed. After a minute or two he decided that no one was going to come to check it out. Clearly the staff meant nothing to those guarding the front of the manor something that would surely work to their advantage.

He walked into the doorway, allowing it to close slightly behind him but not all the way in case he needed to make a quick getaway. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly as his wolf senses became fully alert for the first time in what he could remember. Silently he walked the corridors ignoring the smell of urine and the dust littering the place. He could hear silent sobs behind each door that he passed. A thick silver chain was hooked around the handle which was attached to a silver knife hanging from the ceiling ready to kill anyone who would dare to enter. A security measure they must have added after Benny had managed to retrieve Sam. Sure enough on closer inspection the tip of the knife was doused with dead man's blood. Adam really was not taking any chances anymore. Too bad he did not know that the biggest danger he was going to face was stalking the corridors of his home. He wasn't here for his brother, not this time, he might be stupid to some but he was not suicidal not after the hard work his pack had put into bringing him back. No. Tonight he had another mission.

Door after door littered the corridor. All in various state of decay and with different protective measures around them. There was a staircase leading down to the basement with his curiosity spiked Dean padded down the stairs avoiding the ones that looked like they were going to creak and give his position away. He guessed that the mud was helping to conceal his scent though it was going to be a bitch to get out of his white fur later on. Providing he managed to get out of this death trap in one piece. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he came to a stop in front of heavy silver door, the door itself looked like it was new with the metal shining bright at him. There was a padlock with a combination on the handle along with a silver chain draped around it. The O on the door gave indication to Dean about what room he thought lay behind. Along with the pained screams of women, one that Dean had heard earlier as he had helped Charlie deliver her child. It was the room where Adam locked away the omega's. Security had been heightened since Benny had made it inside it seemed.

Pressing his ear to the door he could hear all kinds of noises, from the screams to child crying, to women attempting to shush their young in fear for retribution to the pained sorrow of losing a loved one. From the stench alone he could only imagine the types of conditions that these wolves were living in. All they were was a means to build up an army, between changing humans and forcing omega's to carry their pups over and over again Adam's army was growing expansive. Soon it would be unstoppable with him taking over the council.

Pulling his ear away he turned from the door, with sorrow in his heart he forced his legs to go back up the stairs. He would come back. He silently promised every single omega that he would find a way to give them their freedom, not for him but for Sam. Just thinking that his…the omega had been locked down there for god knows how long had his blood boiling. He had heard snippets from his parents and his best friend about the conditions the omega had faced but only because they had thought he had been asleep. None of them had told him anything about what lay beyond the door. He knew that they knew that he would not let them suffer. He was going to free them even if it was the last thing he ever did.

…

Reaching the top of the stairs he turned towards the end of the corridor where the door stood open. Strange considering that everywhere else had been padlocked. He paused instantly noting the slim figure standing in the doorway. Brown eyes locked with his green and it was like they were frozen in time. Slowly the figure inclined their head to the open door beside them before disappearing inside. Without hesitation Dean followed walking into what appeared to an obsessively clean kitchen. He didn't have a chance to look around as arms wrapped around his head.

"Dean?" a female voice breathed out quietly, whispering the words into his fur. "When they told us that…that…you were dead…I didn't want to believe it," she added pulling away and leaning down so that she was at his height.

Dean grinned at her. Lisa Braedon. They had been friends when he had been growing up, she had been at his side pretty much twenty four seven, they used to sneak out all the time and get into trouble with Dean's parents. She was there the day that he had met Benny. They were together so much that both of their parents had been convinced that they would end up mated when they grew up. So when Dean had presented as an Alpha and Lisa as a Beta their parents had pretty much started to plan their mating. But Dean had never felt the same pull to Lisa as she apparently had to him. He had always been reluctant and that had caused them to drift apart, so much so she and her parents had left the pack and until this day he had not heard from her since.

' **Lis,'** he responded mentally making sure that she was the only were that he was projecting to. He did not want to risk giving his position away. ' **It's a long story,'** he added his ears perking up as he listened to any signs of movement around them.

"If Adam finds you here…" she trailed off her eyes becoming wide at the sudden though of the implications seemed to hit her.

' **He won't'** Dean added. ' **Because you won't tell anyone I was here** ,' he growled out the words hoping that the beta would understand the seriousness of the situation he was putting them both in just by being there.

"But…"

' **I'm dead, remember,'** he explained.

"Right…" she sighed scrubbing a hand across her face while she peered at the mountain of food in front of her. "I was here all night making breakfast with the door shut and locked behind me," she said grabbing a mixing bowl while throwing her hair up in a ponytail. The lack of mating mark evident on her neck and her scent. "Do whatever you came here for then get out, please be safe Dean," she added turning to her food prep in front of her.

' **You must know this shithole better than most…'**

…

Sam stared at the clock, the hands moving slowly counting down each second that the crown Alpha had been missing. It was raging on four hours now. Mary and John were out searching along with Benny who had taken the Impala in hopes that the engine would draw Dean out. No one knew where he had gone or even if he had gone on his own free will. Why had he stormed off from the Alpha? If only he taken a chance to explain himself…though he knew that his heart would not have been able to take it. Seeing that look on Dean's face, the hurt in his eyes had been enough to send him running. He had vowed to never betray the Alpha and he had done just that. His son had been enough to cause Dean to leave.

He couldn't take that he had probably just lost the two most important people in his life. His son was in the hands of that psychopath while his true mate was missing. Neither one in his reach no matter how hard he tried to reach out to them and it was killing him. Seeing Charlie with her son made him long to have Junior back in his arms. His son had always brought a smile to his face no matter what shit situation he was in. He was the only good thing he had had in his life. So much so he had made it halfway back to Adam before he seemed to regain his senses. He was willingly going to walk back to that monster, be tortured or god knows what just so he could spend five minutes with his son. It was worth it but could he really have done that to his true pack? Could he walk back to Adam knowing that Dean was out there alive somewhere?

He pressed his body into the window sill staring longingly at the world outside. If Dean came back he was going to make an effort with the Alpha, he craved his company, he wanted his touch more than anything. He knew it wasn't possible seeing as he was mated with another but that did not mean that they could not be friends…no matter how hard or impossible it seemed…it was better than living without him.

Cries from the drive had him pushing himself to his feet and out of the front door. His knees buckling at the sight before him…

…

Dean pushed his way into the room, as quietly as he could, smelling that he was dangerously close to his brother. Having to fight the urge to rush in there and rip his throat out…again…he had to quell his Alpha side. He could not face Adam's army by himself.

He padded over to the single bed in the room. Wolf silhouettes danced across the walls and the ceiling being emitted from a nightlight that was perched at the foot of the bed. Bathing the room in a soft glow. He could hear gentle breaths coming from the single occupant and heavier ones from the guard posted at the door. A human guard it seemed seeing as he had not picked up on Dean's scent, either that or the mud was doing a great job of hiding him. Slowly he approached the bed avoiding the various wolf toys that littered the floor. Adam clearly wanting to constantly remind them that they were wolves and nothing more.

He brushed his snout over the cover and pulled it back slightly wanting to wake the occupant without scaring them. The soft breaths became shallow as the person started to stir and soon his green eyes were peering into bleary blue. Ones that were so like his brothers his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to believe it when Sam had told him but now peering down at the little boy he had no doubt. This was Sam and Adam's child…Adam had an heir and a solid claim to his mate…god…

He backed up a little shocked at seeing the child in the flesh, Junior on the other hand sat up in bed his little hands fisting his eyes trying to wake up it seemed. He cocked his head to the side while his free hand picked up his blanket…no not a blanket…it looked like a ripped piece of fabric…a shirt maybe…His other hand reached out for Dean his fingers brushing through his fur not phased at the strange wolf that had entered his home.

"Wolfie," the little voice called out excitement evident. Dean cringed hoping the noise didn't startle the guard, it wasn't like he could shush a toddler that he didn't even know. "White," he added his eyes staring at Dean's fur that was still in his hand. "Daddy stories," he whispered awe taking over his expression as his blue eyes lit up like he had just seen his hero. "You from Daddy's stories…" he added his mouth opening slightly.

Dean was taken aback. Sam had told his son about him? He wondered what kind of stories Junior had heard. ' **Yes,'** he replied mentally, easily getting into the child's mind which was strange as it took a lot to break through a were's defences if you didn't know them. ' **Daddy wants you home,'** he added hoping he was saying the right things, he wasn't about to kidnap a child that didn't want to go…at least he didn't think he was.

"You save Daddy, you save me," Junior nodded to himself scooping his blanket in one arm and grabbing his teddy in the other a bright smile on his face. "Me want Daddy," he added wobbling to his feet he strode over to Dean.

' **I can take you to him,'** Dean added gently, he could hear the guards snoring start to lesson, they did not have long if he wanted to make it out of the mansion in one piece without giving his identity away. A white wolf was hardly inconspicuous considering he was the only one of his kind apparently.

"Yay!" Junior clapped loudly startling the guard outside the door.

' **Climb on,'** Dean urged hearing the man sigh loudly and push to his feet the chair scrapping against the door in the process.

Junior climbed onto his back with his blanket and teddy tucked to his chest. His little hands were fisted in his fur putting his complete trust in a stranger over to staying with his father. That was saying something.

"HEY WHAT!" the guard shouted.

Giving him no time to raise the alarm Dean sprinted towards the window aware that they were on the fourth floor but there was no way he would be able to get out the way he came in. ' **Hold on!'** he instructed the young wolf who buried his head in Dean's fur.

The glass exploded in Dean's face, fragments flying around him though he was careful to twist out the way to avoid any of it hitting Junior. He landed on the ground his front right leg crunched with the impact, not letting this stop him he sprinted into the night away from the mansion.

Lights lit up the building as alarms sounded around them…

TBC ( **Phew, long chapter there. Hope you enjoyed that one it was fun to write. As always thank you for reading and those who review. I will see you all in chapter Twelve!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam fell to his knees, his mouth opening in shock as tears of joy ran down his face. Mary and John were standing dumbstruck in front of him with Benny laughing at the sight that greeted the four of them. In the clearing of the driveway a four legged form was starting to make itself known. Hobbling towards them with something on its back. The white fur was barely visible underneath the various caking of mud though the green eyes stood out, a triumphant look was shining through underneath was a degree of pain though the Alpha did not seem to register that part. The figure on his back seemed to be happily chatting away until he noticed Sam then he emitted a high pitched squeal.

"DDDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYY!" the little boy squeaked out in delight as Dean lowered himself so that Junior could hop off. He ran on his chubby legs straight into Sam's open arms. He scooped up his son, burying his head in his hair he allowed the pent up emotions to come spilling out. He breathed in the familiar scent loving having this weight back, Junior wrapped his own arms around Sam's shoulders and he too seemed to be crying. This moment was everything he had thought it would be and more. "Daddy, missed you," the young wolf whispered into his shoulder.

"Missed you too monkey," Sam replied pressing a kiss to the boy's head before lifting his gaze to peer at the Alpha. Dean was sitting on the ground, he was now back in his human form, huh when did he shift? Wait…he was conscious…his eyes widened at Dean who was grinning back at him though he held his right arm up to his chest. Mary and John were beside him, Mary scolding him while checking him out while John seemed to be having trouble from hiding his proud smirk from his wife. Dean could shift…he could shift at will…Sam guessed that his time as a wolf had done him some good after all. Immense pride bubbled up inside of him and the omega wanted nothing more than to go over there and show his mate just how he was feeling. But that was what the problem was…that was all that it had come down to…they weren't mates. He was still Adam's no matter how much any one of them wanted to believe otherwise.

He turned his attention from the Alpha back to the boy in his arms who was peering at him with a bright smile on his face. He didn't seem to have a scratch on him but with Adam it was always the mental abuse that was the most damaging. Sam brushed the boy's blond hair back from his face so that he could see into his eyes. The innocence was still there as well as the hint of mischief that was always present, he seemed ok. "I won't leave you again," he whispered kissing Junior on his cheek.

"You not leave me," Junior replied nodding he placed his own sloppy kiss to Sam's cheek with his saliva running down his skin but he didn't mind. "GRANDPA!" the boy screamed at someone over his shoulder.

Sam turned noticing his father make his way out of the house with a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were filling with tears and Sam knew it meant a lot to Bobby to have some time with his grandson regardless of who the Alpha father was. He smiled at him as he made his way over to the pair. Junior's arms were outstretched towards Bobby who grasped hold of him spinning him around in a circle to the young wolf's delight. Sam laughed at their antics, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dean wave his parents off as he laid on the ground seeming content to just gaze at the rising sun. He was naked apart from his father's jacket laid across his lap, his skin was covered in mud and his long hair was matted behind him but he did not seem to care.

"Can you watch him for me?" He asked his father who was watching him watch Dean.

"He did this?" Bobby asked holding the young wolf tighter to his chest.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out not quite believing it himself.

"Take your time, I will talk to him later," Bobby nodded. "How about a nice story then a nap?"

"Yay story!" Junior giggled leaning in for a kiss from Sam. "I want to hear about white wolf," he laughed his eyes staring at Dean with hero-worship. "I want Wolfie to read to me," he beamed puffing out his chest.

Sam laughed shaking his head fondly. "One day, I need to talk to him first, go with your grandpa."

"Ok," Junior sighed. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

…

Dean stared at the sky, the morning pink was dancing around the clouds giving the atmosphere a soft gentle glow. His arm hurt like a bitch but it wasn't anything he couldn't heal, didn't help him running on a broken bone but there was not much else he could do. He had taken the longest route he could, trying to throw anyone who would be chasing him off of his tail. He wasn't stupid it would not be long until they would be found but for the moment he wanted to take time to compose himself. His body felt better than it had for days, he could feel the strength flood through his muscles, his legs especially. For the first time since he had brought back he finally felt right in his own skin…hell for the first time in his whole life he finally felt like he was who he was meant to be. And all it took was being shot in the head, changing to save himself, having to suffer with temporary paralysis and brain damage. If only he had known, it would be that easy…

He loved the smile he had seen on Sam's face that made it all worthwhile. To see the omega, look like the man he had fallen for in the first place. He needed something to put the light back in his eyes, Dean knew it couldn't be him not when Sam was mated to another so he had decided on the next best thing. Yes, ok maybe he had freaked out a little when Sam told him he had had a son with that monster. That A dam had a better claim on the omega that Dean had in the eyes of their laws. The thought of his brother touching…no it was best not to go there…seeing the child in question though…he was just an innocent boy with Sam's smile and long hair who had been brought into this shit storm. He did not need to suffer because of who one of his father's was. At the end of the day that boy was his nephew and he would do anything for his family. At least that was how he was explaining the protective urge he had when he had seen the young wolf.

Junior was part of his pack and he would make sure he was accepted as so. No one was going to hurt him or use him in their war against Adam. Oh and this was a war. Seeing the mansion, seeing the way that he treated other weres had caused his blood to boil. There was no doubt in his mind what he had to do, now he just needed the power to do so. Adam was creating a large army so Dean needed to match it. He was just not sure how he was going to do that yet. Another unknown to add to the pile that was his life.

He hummed placing his hands under his head he allowed his eyes to close. His body relaxed into the grass, the tips tickling at his skin making him aware that he was still naked. Shrugging his shoulders, he made sure that the jacket was at least covering his modesty now that there were minors around. Everyone else had seen him naked some point in his life anyways, when you were a were modesty was not really a thing. Shifting done a number on clothes and it became tedious having to keep replacing what you ripped.

Dean sensed someone approaching, he allowed one of his eyes to open to see his sun start to be blocked out by this giant form standing over him. Chuckling he closed his eye again and patted the grass beside him the omega seeming to take the hint. Sam unfurled his long frame, lying beside him with neither one saying a word. Dean didn't really need to hear him say anything his smile was enough thanks.

"Good kid," Dean said after a while.

"Yeah, surprising really," Sam sighed his arm brushing against Dean's briefly before he pulled away at the shock of the contact. So it wasn't just him that could still feel the tingles whenever they touched. It was like when they had first met and he had been unsure why he had been feeling the way he was. Before he realised that Adam had been using his scent to steal his mate.

"Nah," Dean replied cocking his head to the side and peering at the omega through squinted eyes. "Not with a Daddy like you."

A blush started to form across Sam's cheeks before he seemed to be able to stop himself. He coughed pushing his hair away from his face trying to cover it up. "You don't know what I am like," he added his eyes peering off into the distance seeming to want to get his reactions under control.

"I imagined it," Dean replied pushing up onto his elbows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A silence settled between them as they both mourned the future they had wanted, how much Dean wanted to see Sam's stomach swell with his pups. How he would be the best father he could, how their family would finally be complete. And yet here they were, four years later neither mated to the other and one with a pup with another. How shitty their reality had become compared to their fantasy? "Why Junior?" Dean asked when the silence had started to become uncomfortable.

"Adam chose it," Sam replied. "Adam Junior Winchester," he spat out the name like it was poison. "I refuse to call him that so I stick with Junior."

"Good call," Dean replied pushing up on his elbows so that he was in sitting position making sure that the jacket was firmly across his lap.

"Thank you Dean…I don't know how to say…you don't know how much this means you doing this…they didn't see you…god…you stayed out of their way…" Sam rambled on to which Dean smiled at.

"Nah, in and out, like a ninja," Dean winked at the omega who chuckled shaking his head fondly. "Seriously Sammy you don't need to thank me; anyone would have done the same."

"Yeah right…wait…you're talking in complete sentences," Sam gasped.

"I might not be college smart but I'm not stupid," Dean replied crossing his arms to his chest and raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't say you was stupid…the brain damage…" the omega added trailing off at those words not seeming to want to go any further. His eyes peered at the scar at the side of Dean's head, the permanent reminder of what Adam had done to tear their world apart. "I heard them talking…Mary and John…they didn't think it would be possible…"

"Yeah well, what about me is?" Dean added running a hand through his hair hating the matt and the clumps of mud that was in it. "I don't know; I guess my wolf fixed me."

"Thank god he did," Sam mumbled to which Dean frowned at. "We need you…the pack I mean."

"Maybe I can be of some use now," Dean added.

"Dean everyone is here because of you; they are fighting because you never gave up. You defied all odds and you never think of yourself. Even when you were at your weakest you were never weak or a burden. The pack loves you, everyone here does. What you done today I will never forget Dean Winchester, you saved my son just don't put yourself in danger again. I don't know what…" Sam trailed off his words starting to go into a territory neither one of them was sure they could enter. No matter how much they might want to.

Dean drew out a deep shaky breath, he leaned forward and grasped Sam's hands in his own feeling the omega squeeze tightly rather than pull away like he used to. His eyes stared at the mating mark wanting to scrub it clean with his mind if that was even possible. He wanted to turn back time to four years ago, tell himself that sacrificing himself was not the best option. He wanted to scream at his past self for the choice he had made in trying to kill Adam, there was always another way and at the time there had seemed to have been no hope. He had been selfish in his need to stop anyone else from dying and it was this selfishness that had caused the omega to end up back in his brother's bed.

"I won't give up on you," Dean said moving closer so that his body was almost touching Sam's. He could feel the heat radiating off of the omega along with the smell of his arousal. Sam's scent wrapped around him like a vice, screaming out for an Alpha but he wasn't the right one. Not anymore. "I will find a way to break his hold on you," he added leaning closer the unmated Alpha inside of him reacting to the omega's needs. "When I kill him you will be free I promise," he breathed his words dancing across Sam's lips. Whispering promises into his skin like he wanted the omega to believe them, to breathe them every day.

"I'm not worth it," Sam replied though his eyes never lost their focus with Dean's.

"You always were and always will be," Dean interrupted.

"Junior…"

"Is my nephew and part of this pack."

"Dean…"

"I know Sammy," Dean replied dropping the omega's hands and ignoring the way he was tenting his father's jacket he just hoped John wouldn't notice. "He will know." He growled wanting nothing more than to stake his claim on the omega, though were's had a way of knowing when another were was messing with their mate. Adam would know the instance something happened between them and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who that other Alpha would be. Providing he had not seen him during his previous night's excursion. "There must be a way."

"Just promise me that no matter what you will protect Junior."

"With my life," Dean answered meaning it.

Slowly Sam nodded and pulled away from the Alpha though he seemed torn. He peered towards the house and inclined his head at Dean before making his way back inside, probably to see his son.

Dean growled banging his fists on the ground in frustration, forgetting about his healing broken arm until he felt the bone crack once more. Why was his life such a mess? He finally felt like he and Sam were on the same page but they couldn't do anything about it? Sam was his mate not Adams and yet he would be the one in the wrong. His life was fucked up. It was about time he started to take control.

Pushing to his feet he allowed the jacket to fall, grasping it he hung it over his arm not caring about showing everyone what he had to offer. He sensed that Junior was tucked up with Bobby, with Ashely with Ellen. He strode into the house, with no signs of shaking in his legs to his relief. He flipped Benny off who wolf whistled at him and ignored Charlie who was blatantly checking him out as she breastfed. His mother and father were nestled together, enjoying having a moment though they both didn't hide their surprise at his sudden recovery. He shot them a small smile as he pushed open his bedroom door, throwing his father's jacket at his head who gave him a disgusted look. Laughing he strode into the room and started to run the bath. He felt the strongest he had ever been and it was time for him to start to look the part. He was meant to be this powerful crown Alpha and he was going to show the world what that actually meant.

He peered at his reflection in the mirror while his bath was running, he grasped the scissors from the medicine cabinet and stared at the long hair that hung in front of his face. The man staring back at him was not the Dean Winchester he knew.

There was a gentle knock on the door and his mother stepped into the room with a proud smile on her face. She gestured towards the scissors. "Need a hand with that?"

…

Adam tipped the desk over not caring about his fancy computer screen or his now cold coffee. His anger raged as he punched out the window and threw the lamp at the nearest omega who screeched out in pain. He didn't care about anyone of these people in front of him. The guard he posted outside of his son's door was on his knees in front of him pointlessly babbling for his life like it was going to do any good to change his mind. He sneered leaning down so that his lips were at the man's ear. Worthless human started to shake.

"Tell me one more time," he hissed not moving from where he was, his eyes staring into his ruined desk in front of him.

"I…"

"I said tell me not stutter," Adam raged slamming his fist into the man's stomach before grasping him by the shoulders and throwing him on the ground. He straddled his lap and placed his hands at the man's throat with just enough pressure to show that he was a threat. "Speak!"

"I heard him shout…I went into the room…there was a wolf there…he…he jumped out the window…I didn't have a chance…"

"And what colour was this wolf?" Adam sneered exerting further pressure cutting off the man's air supply slightly to the point his face was starting to turn an interesting shade of red. "What. Colour." He reiterated through clenched teeth, the rest of the were's backing away from him slowly.

"It was dark…"

"WHAT FUCKING COLOUR!" Adam screeched.

"It was covered in mud…but it had white on it…"

Adam snarled twisting his hands and hearing the man's neck snap in his grasp. He threw the dead body onto the ground before spitting in his general direction. He turned his attention to the remaining force of his guards indicating to the body behind him as a silent threat. "Find me my son," he growled pushing the doors open. "AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS!" he shouted at the omega who was cowering at the door, blood dripping down from the head wound he had caused from throwing the lamp at her.

So they were trying to use a distraction…a white wolf…no fucking way…he had killed the only white wolf in existence. They were trying to make him crack, loose his nerve like that was going to happen. Oh he knew full well that his so called mate was behind this. When he got him back he would make him suffer, he would take their son away to be trained by the best were's that he had on his team and Sam would not see him again. He would drug his omega to the point where he would beg to carry his children, pup after pup after pup. He smirked as he started to form his plan.

…

Sam held his son to his chest, running his fingers through his blond locks he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Junior was content being held, his bright eyes staring up at him, the exact mirror of his father's. "Remember what we talked about?" he asked reaching into his pocket to pull out a case.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy," he added flipping open the case he peered down at the set of blue contact lenses he had in his pocket. Every day he had to remind himself why he was doing this…why he made his son wear them. It was for his own protection no one else had to know about him. He grabbed the lenses and tipped his son's head up, gently he propped them into place with Junior not flinching one bit. His eyes were red from having worn the lenses for weeks on end but luckily his wolf gene had been healing that evidence away. "No one can know. Just our secret." He added placing the contact case back into his pocket.

"Get some sleep now Junior," he whispered tucking the boy back into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Night Daddy," the little voice called out.

"Night Dean…"

TBC ( **Another long chapter for you, you lucky lot! So things are heating up now! Hope you all enjoyed that one, I am loving writing this story so hopefully you are enjoying reading! See you all in chapter Thirteen!)**


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning John gathered the remnants of the pack around the table, calling his first official Alpha meeting since the pack lands had been destroyed. Charlie was out back with Ashely, Junior and her son Tolkien, apparently she was a massive Lord of the Rings fan girl. Dean could hear his family start to gather in the other room apparently waiting for him. He stared in the mirror, his hair was now short and spiked in his familiar style and his face was rounder where he had started to put more weight on. Probably the mountain of food his mother kept shoving down his throat. His eyes were drawn to his scar; he could still feel the phantom pain of the bullet entering his brain but the pain was not as intense as it used to be. His wolf side seeming to be able to heal it away as quickly as it came. A new perk of being completely connected with his other side. He gently probed at the skin, it was fading slightly but he was aware it would never go away. This was a part of him, a part of his story and he was going to wear it with pride. He survived a bullet to the head with no more than a scar to show for it…and the years as a wolf…and the temporary brain damage but that was not worth mentioning. The point was that for once in his life he felt strong, like he could take on the world if he wanted to. The guilt that was tearing him apart was fading with each day as his determination to make things right grew. After seeing the state of the mansion he knew that he needed to act and fast. He would not leave those were's to that kind of torture for much longer. God knows how unpredictable his brother would be now. After two break in security was bound to be tight, or at least he would not be using humans.

Sighing he tore himself out of his thoughts and pushed away from the mirror. He grabbed his red over shirt, placed this on before shrugging into his leather jacket. He stared at the single bed with disgust as he threw open the bedroom door and stepped out into the landing. He could hear the chatter get louder the closer he got to the front room. The dining table had been pulled forward with makeshift chairs placed around it in some sort of mock imitation of the meeting table they had had back in their own lands. His father's wheelchair was tucked at the head of the table with Mary to his right and a spare seat to his left. Sam was sitting beside Bobby and Ellen with Benny occupying the chair directly next to the empty seat. Sam's chair.

Drawing in a deep breath he pushed himself into the room, the talk faded at the sight of him with their eyes tracking his confident movements. Shrugging his shoulders, he plunged his hands into his jacket pocket not comfortable with the amount of attention that was being sent his way. He smiled at his mother who was beaming at him while he nodded at his father as he took his place at his side. He looked around at what was left of his pack, Bobby was smiling at him while Ellen merely glared clearly annoyed that she had to be taken away from her family not that he could blame her, he didn't want Ashley messed up in any of this either. Benny clapped him on his shoulder while Lenore expressed her delight on seeing him look so well. However, it was Sam that caught his attention. The omega was tight lipped, his eyes flicking up from Dean to look down again, a constant loop like he was telling himself off. A faint blush was on his cheeks with a ghost of a smile crossing his lips when he let his mask slip slightly. Dean smiled despite himself it was good to know that he could still cause a reaction with the omega, there was hope for them yet.

"Son," John smiled at him tipping his head in his direction. "You look good."

Dean chuckled, it was so awkward when his father tried to give compliments. "Thanks, I feel it," he added meaning those words for once in his life.

"In light of Dean's recovery I felt that it was important to gather the pack together…"

"You having a meeting without me?" a shocked voice called from the doorway and Dean turned his attention to Missouri who was standing with her hands on her hips and wooden spoon in her hand. Seeming to have just finished baking or something. "I'm part of this pack too Johnny," she scolded wagging her wooden spoon in John's direction. "Don't make me come over there and wash your mouth out," she warned.

"I didn't say anything!" John defended raising his eyebrows at Mary who was laughing behind a cough.

"No but you thought it," Missouri replied walking into the room and pulling a chair up beside Ellen who was looking less than impressed to have the other woman beside her. "Lighten up Singer," Missouri said to her as she placed her spoon on the table the threatening utensil never far from her grasp. "This is about the good of the pack not your own," she added which Ellen scowled at. "Do continue John…I mean Alpha," she winked at Mary who was trying to keep her laughter in at John's less than amused expression.

"Ok…" John trailed off trying to compose himself once more. "As I was saying, I know we may only be few but this pack can be saved and we will do it or we will die trying," his eyes fell on the scar on Dean's head before he seemed to realise what he was doing. "Adam cannot be allowed to continue, what he is doing is against our code and the hunters code. It will bring full out war to our kind and that can't be allowed to happen. It's why I…" he grabbed hold of Mary's hand. "Why we have made the decision to step down…"

"Dad no…" Dean stammered fearing the implication behind his father's words.

"Dean listen to your father," Mary replied smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"When the pack was raided I was shot. The bullet went into my spine and the silver has been damaging my spinal cord the whole time. I won't be able to walk…I can't be the Alpha that I need to be to get us through this. Adam already thinks I am dead; he already thinks Dean is dead so that would make him the Alpha to the Winchester pack…"

"He has declared himself Alpha," Sam pitched in. "And the were King."

"Right," John replied his attention turning to focus on Dean. "You are the crown Alpha Dean not Adam. He can never be Alpha to our pack, only you can and the pack needs your strength to survive."

"I can't."

"You're the strongest wolf I know," Sam added his eyes focusing on Dean. "Adam is scared of you it's why he tried to kill you with a weapon rather than do it himself."

"Sam's right," Benny added. "Brother you survived a bullet to the head…"

"You walked into his mansion without him knowing ya Idjit," Bobby added.

"Dean…my pup…," Mary spoke out reaching across the table to place her hand on top of Dean's. "You are the white wolf; this is your destiny. I know you don't believe in the prophecy but I do. I have faith in you my son, you are the strength of this pack and you will be the Alpha to bring us back to power. You're scared, it's only natural, we are all scared of losing what little we have left but should we let our fear hold us back?" she turned to face the rest of the pack. "I think I can speak for us all when I say that we need you to be the Alpha you were born to be. Your father and I are not going anywhere; we will be here by your side for as long as our days will allow us."

Dean drew in a deep breath his gaze staring down at the table taking a moment to compose himself. Could he really do this? He had only managed to get back to the point where he could walk and talk properly let alone actually lead a pack.

"He failed last time," Ellen spoke up leaning forward in her chair with her hands resting on the table. "How do we know he can do it this time…or the time after that…or the time after that…I have a daughter to think about…"

"And I have a son," Sam growled. "I believe…No I know Dean will protect him."

"Adam's child you mean?" Ellen responded. "Oh come on you are all thinking it, we have his son the only chance he has for an heir and we are what…protecting him? He's a hostage and we all know it. When the time comes we will use him as bait so let's quit pretending."

"No!" Dean growled pushing himself to his feet and allowing his chair to fall behind him. "Junior may be Adam's son but he's my nephew, Mum and Dad's grandchild, Bobby's grandson. He is part of this pack and we will have no talk of bait. You hear me?" he growled his voice vibrating across the table laced with his power. "No one harms that child or you will have to go through me."

The pack fell silent all their eyes staring at Dean. No one dared to say a word for a moment until Ellen burst out laughing causing Dean to frown at her. "There's the Alpha we all knew was there," she clapped her hands together clearly happy with herself. "Of course no harm will come to that boy, I just wanted to make sure that you meant it. Dean you gave me a second chance at life, because of you I have a mate and a daughter…and a step son. I have a family again when I was so ready to give up on living. You will avenge Joanna's death and I will follow you my Alpha wherever this pack goes."

Dean stared at her in disbelief his mouth opening slightly as everyone else joined in with the laughter. He stared down at himself noticing that he was still standing, slowly he leaned down and retrieved his chair tucking himself back into the table. Sam's eyes were staring at him full of wonder with a hint of sadness there, huh what was that about? "Very funny," he pouted scrubbing a hand across his face feeling the stubble underneath his skin. He didn't know where this protectiveness towards Junior had come from, he had thought it would be the other way round knowing that he was Adam's son with who was supposed to be his mate. He guessed it was because of the attraction to Sam. Junior made Sam happy so he wanted to keep him smiling. Yeah that must have been it. "If you think I'm ready," he turned to face his father.

"I do," John replied smiling at him.

"Ok then."

…

That evening the pack gathered underneath the moonlight, they formed a circle around Mary, John and Dean. Ellen was holding onto an excited Ashley, with Bobby beside them, Charlie was beside him with Tolkien sleeping peacefully in her arms, Benny and Lenore was next huddled together as honorary members. They might not be wolfs but there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they had given everything they had to the pack. Benny had been the one to break Sam out after all. So tonight they would become part of the pack along with Missouri who had stood by them after the massacre of the were council. A sight that Sam would never forget in the whole of his life. He wished he could have done something to save them but he was outnumbered. He will always remember the sound of Anna screaming as she was torn apart.

Sam was standing directly behind Dean, he could see the tension in the Alpha's shoulders and he could not help but wish that he could claim his place by his side. To become the pack Omega like he was supposed to be. Junior was in his arms watching with awe at what was going on. He said that he couldn't wait to see his Wolfie become an Alpha though Sam had tried to explain the difference but his son was adamant that he was right. Stubborn streak just like his father. Seeing Dean defend Junior the way he had today had his heart melting and breaking all at the same time. He guessed the Alpha was doing it for his sake and because he thought that the toddler was his nephew. Every day he longed to tell the man the truth to stop the pretence but he just could not risk it. If Adam found out…it was the only thing that was keeping Junior alive. When he had given birth to his son and looked down at the fur ball with the biggest green eyes he had ever seen he had known that he would have to hide his true identity. This was the part of Dean he was allowed to keep and he would savour it for the rest of his life. No matter how many times his body had been used by Adam he had never carried his pup to full term. Clearly his biology knew that it was not right.

Dean shrugged out of his shirts and then his trousers until he was standing naked in front of them all to see. Sam averted his eyes staring at the expanse of muscle stretching across Dean's back rather than at the knot that was swinging between his legs. He could smell the Alpha pheromone making his mouth water, the omega inside of him was reacting but he wouldn't produce any slick, not for anyone rather than his mate. He drew in a deep breath trying to get his emotions under control, he had learnt long ago how to block Adam out and as long as he maintained his focus then the Alpha should not be able to sense or feel his emotions. In theory anyways. It must have been working for them to have been left alone for this amount of time.

"Tonight the Winchester pack welcomes a new Alpha," John spoke out straightening his back in his chair. "Tonight we welcome new members to our family," he gestured towards Benny, Lenore, Missouri, Charlie and Tolkien. It made Sam's heart sore to see the wide smile on his best friends face, at least now she had somewhere she belonged away from her abusive Alpha. "Under the protection of the moon we make our vows." John held his hand out to Mary who passed him a wicked looking blade. "I Jonathon Winchester do give up my rights and title as pack Alpha," he sliced the blade across his palm until a slit of red appeared. "I retire from leadership and pass the honours on to my eldest child Dean Winchester," he held his palm upwards so that the blood shone underneath the room. A single ray of moonlight illuminating his hands showing that the offering was being accepted. "He has proved himself worthy under the act of the crowning ceremony and he shall reign until his moment or retirement or death," he lowered his hand once the moon had faded from sight behind the only cloud in the sky.

Mary walked towards Dean with the blade back in hand, she presented this to her son kissing him on the cheek in the process. There was undeniable sense of pride present in her gaze not that Sam could blame her. Tonight was a big day for the pack and he longed to be able to share this moment with the Alpha like he had dreamed he could. Missouri looked at him with a curious expression on her face, damn he forgot about her, bloody psychics. He turned his attention away from her and to the events unfolding in front of him trying to ignore her fixation with him. He just hoped that she didn't betray his thoughts to anyone else, god forbid Dean.

Dean accepted the blade holding it in his right hand he seemed to be contemplating his actions for a moment. Sam didn't need to be mated to him to know that he was still unsure. Dean never did realise what he was capable of or the greatness he was destined to deliver. He might not believe in the prophecy but Sam and Mary did and that was enough for Sam. He had heard the story himself, seen Dean die by his brother's hand as what was predicted. That was enough proof for him.

"I Dean Winchester," Dean started his eyes boring into his fathers. "Accept the role of Alpha and the responsibility that comes with it. I will protect those beneath me and those who stand by my side. I will obey by our laws and rule the pack with honour and justice," Dean sliced the palm of his hand and held this up to the sky with Mary taking back the knife. Once again the moon peeked out from the corner of the cloud and shone down on the blood that was pooling in his hand. "I will rule in my father's stead until the day I die or become incapable." The moon faded as silence echoed across the atmosphere.

John rolled his wheelchair until he was directly in front of Dean, he held his still bleeding palm up towards his son who placed his own on top so that their blood directly flowed into each other's bodies. An eerily similar ritual to the crowning ceremony. Their hands locked together as Dean's knees buckled beneath him. His muscles started to ripple under his skin with his wolf accepting his new role.

"Wolfie hurt?" Junior whispered in Sam's ear.

"No," Sam replied kissing the boy on the side of the head. "He is just becoming the Alpha," he added watching in awe as Dean dropped John's hand. He fell forward his hands reaching out in front of him, his head hanging into his chest while his muscles started to increase in size. His form was becoming bigger and stronger to signal to other weres that he was the Alpha of a pack. He could feel his own wolf reacting to Dean's change and he could see he wasn't the only one.

Dean was panting while his skin seemed to settle on his new weight and muscle mass. Sam thought he looked like a god before but now…now he was like a sculpture of pure perfection. He was a Greek god in the flesh and his fingers itched to touch. John rolled back to Mary, her arm snaking around his waist as she perched on his lap both had proud smiles plastered across their faces. This was the moment none of them thought they could have.

Dean seemed to compose himself for a moment before he lifted himself back onto his feet. Not caring that he was still naked he walked to his father's side forcing the rest of the pack to stand in front of him. His green eyes were bright with a ring of gold around his pupils to show his status.

Sam placed Junior on the ground beside him as instincts took over, he bared his neck to his new Pack Alpha while he lowered his body into a kneel, the rest of the pack wolves following suit baring the new ones. Charlie, Benny, Lenore, Missouri and Junior were the only ones left standing not having the instinct to submit just yet.

Dean held his hand out to them and as one they took a step forward even Junior didn't seem to need convincing. They all came to a stop in front of him, each had a look of awe on their faces as they took in the changes to the Alpha's body.

"Do you accept the pack?" Dean's voice boomed out the power lacing his words was incredible. "Do you accept my ways and rules as laws?" he added with each of them nodding in turn. Sam lifted his head to smile at his son who was staring at Dean like he was the best person he had ever seen in his short life. In a way that Dean would probably look at Batman, you know if he was real.

Dean nodded stepping towards Charlie who was holding an awake Tolkien. "Charlie Bradbury, do you submit to me and guarantee that your son will too when he is old enough?" he asked to which Charlie lowered herself to the floor and showed Dean her bare neck. Dean leaned forward and placed his teeth across her skin, not enough to bite but enough to scent her as one of their own. To Tolkien he tickled the baby's belly to a squeal of delight. Dean was great with the young pup, the two forming a special bond that could probably only be due to the fact that he had delivered the young wolf. A bond that Charlie had with Junior.

The Alpha smiled down at the pair as he walked towards Benny and Lenore. "I name you honorary members of the Winchester pack," Dean stated his hands resting on Benny's shoulders as his eyes bounced between them. "My brother you and your mate will always have a home in my lands," he added slapping Benny on the back in a quick hug, him breaking out of the Alpha roll for a second.

"You will always have my protection, brother," Benny replied him and Lenore falling to their knees in front of Dean to show their respect.

Dean nodded moving to Missouri who was already on her knees baring her throat not seeming to want to mince words. Chuckling Dean placed his teeth on her neck accepting her submission though he paused as she appeared to whisper something in his ear that had his eyes widening. Nodding he composed himself before kissing the elder woman on the cheek.

Finally he moved to Junior, bending down to the child's level he held out his arms to which the young boy willingly walked into. God it was enough to cause Sam's heart to flip in his chest. Seeing Dean hold their child like he was the most precious gift he had been given…he wanted to say something…scream at the top of his lungs but he wasn't sure he could…It would strengthen Dean's claim…but Adam…

"Adam Junior Winchester…" Dean started to say.

"No," Sam stepped forward his heart beating fast in his chest. "That's not his full name."

Dean frowned at him with Junior still in his arms.

"Son, we can stop hiding now," Sam said walking towards the pair. The rest of the pack was staring at the pair with bated breath. He smiled down at Junior running his hands through his hair, he gestured to his son to tilt his head and with his heart pounding faster he removed the contacts that had been keeping the child safe.

He saw the moment Dean noticed his own eyes staring back at him. The Alpha façade was forgotten for a second as the rest of the pack seemed to make the connection.

"His name is Dean Junior, after his father."

TBC ( **Even longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed that one I have to say this story is practically writing itself now! Thanks so much for reading and those lovely reviews please keep them coming to let me know what you thought. As always I will see you in Chapter Fourteen!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stared at the trees in the distance, he was sitting on the hood of the Impala just staring into space. He had finished the ritual quickly before grabbing his car keys and driving off a far enough distance until he had decided to pull over and gather his thoughts together. In one night he gone from an unmated crown Alpha to Alpha of the pack and apparently a father. What the hell…how was that possible? Ok yes it was no secret Sam and he had been trying…well trying might not have been the word…they weren't using protection towards the end but surely he would have smelt it on the omega? He thought back to the last time they had had sex, which was the night before the battle…had he really spent time assessing his omega? No he had been too busy contemplating the ceremony ahead of him. That was the day that Adam had apparently knocked Sam up over his dead body. The timings were right…well there really was no denying it not when he saw his own eyes looking at him. Junior might have Sam's face and long hair but he had his eyes. He was a Dad.

He scrubbed a weary hand across his face as he looked down at his phone, he had been gone for about two hours now. At least this time he had told his parents that he needed some time to which they seemed to understand. The only person who didn't seem shocked was Bobby either he knew or he had guessed to Junior's parentage. Thinking of Adam bringing his son up…treating him as his own…it didn't bare thinking about. His blood was boiling at the mere thought of his brother laying his hands on his son. One thing was for sure Adam was never getting Sam or Junior back, not even over his dead body again. His pack would make sure of it. If he went down then Benny and Bobby would step up and protect them. He trusted them with his family's lives.

Missouri's words rang in his head "You can break the bonding" she had told him though she never said how or why. The woman was frustrating when it came to information, even if he did ask her she would probably blather some bullshit about this amazing prophecy that he apparently alone could fulfil. Yeah right. As if he could take back control for the wolves from his brother, build an army large enough to conquer the hunters that were inevitably gathering…wait…that was it…

Smirking a plan started to form as he slid off of the hood of his car and retrieved his keys from his pocket. He flicked through his phone dialling his father as the engine roared to life. "Call a meeting," he instructed turning the wheel so that the Impala done a full circle to head back the way he had come. "I have an idea."

…

"Daddy does Wolfie hate me?" Junior asked his eyes filling with tears, the green eyes were more expressive than Dean Senior's and it broke his heart to see the pain in them. Sam growled sitting on the edge of the bed, when Dean had taken off again Junior had run to his bed and stayed there since. Wanting to sleep in Dean's scent.

"Of course not," Sam replied wrapping his arms around his son and moving him so that he laid on his chest, his little hands fisting in his shirt. "He was just surprised," he added hoping that he didn't just ruin everything with his reveal. The rest of the pack had been happy to hear that Junior wasn't Adam's with Mary going on about how she couldn't wait to spoil her first grandson like she was expecting more before she seemed to realise what she had said. She was just excited it was all every parent expected from their kids especially when the kids would live forever pretty much unless they had an unfortunate accident.

"What do I call him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're Daddy, Adam was Dad could Wolfie be Dad or will he be Wolfie?" Junior questioned his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Dee you need to listen to me, if we see Adam you need to still call him Dad. Remember like I told you, you have been a good boy with that."

"So he don't hurt me," Junior nodded snuggling his head into the crook of Sam's neck.

"Did he hurt you when I wasn't there?" Sam asked feeling anger rack through his system though he attempted to quell it for his son's sake. He didn't want Junior to feel his emotions like this when he wanted to attempt to comfort him.

"He shouted, scared me," Junior admitted wrapping his arms around Sam holding onto him tight like he was expecting him to disappear again. "He never hit me," he added his eyes starting to close after all the excitement of the last day or so. "Me sleepy."

Sam slowly rubbed his son's back, humming a tune that he used to when he had been a baby. His thoughts turning back to Dean, hoping that the Alpha didn't reject Junior. He wanted the best for his son and now that the secret had been revealed he needed the pack Alpha to step up and protect his family. Even if Sam could not be his mate at least he had given him the thing he had wanted the most. No matter what Junior presented as he knew that they would accept him. He was their son, the product of their love and he would not change having him for the world. When he had been pregnant he had known that it was not Adam's, it was just the sense he was getting from the baby he was carrying. It was then that he did not care what happened to him, all that mattered was that Dean's child was brought into the world so a part of the white wolf could live on.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts as Charlie entered the room. "Dean's back," she whispered noticing the sleeping child. "He's called a meeting."

Sam nodded extracting Junior from his body, tucking him into Dean's bed he unfurled his frame, silently following his friend into the living room leaving the door open a crack in case his son awoke and wondered where he was.

…

Dean watched as the pack gathered around the table, his eyes tracking where they sat and how they reacted to him. Most stared at him curiously like they were trying to gage his reaction to the news about his recent fatherhood. He stood beside the table behind the chair he would always sit at. His father rolled into the room took one look at the empty space at the head of the table and shook his head. He raised his eyebrows and indicated to the chair that Dean was standing behind. Oh right. Sighing he stepped away as the rest of the pack gathered. He moved the chair to the head of the table and allowed his father's wheelchair to slot in beside him. Ok this was weird. Slowly he lowered himself down watching the pack the whole time. This felt wrong. This was his father's seat, he had spent his life sitting on his father's right to be here now. It would take a while to sink in and he tried not to mourn the fact that there was no one on his left.

"Thanks for coming," Dean said placing his hands on the table. "I erm…" he trailed off not quite sure what he wanted to say.

"Don't worry about the formalities," John laughed shaking his head. "Only need to do that at official meetings," he added with the pack laughing along with him helping Dean to shake off some of the nerves he felt at his first meeting as pack Alpha.

"Thank fuck for that," he breathed out. "We can't stay here," he declared to the raised voices of his pack protesting his decision, He held out his hand and all of the sudden they stopped talking on que. He could get used to this. "Adam will find out where we are," he added his eyes searching the faces of his pack. "He has an army that we have no fucking chance in hell to beat." He paused noting the sombre expressions on his pack faces, his eyes lingering on Sam for longer that he should have. "He has the backing of the council and what do we have?" he asked shrugging his shoulders and scrubbing a weary hand across his face. The thought of the task ahead of him was daunting to say the least. "I don't want to give you false hope, we all know what happened the last time…" he gestured to the bullet wound scar still prominent on his forehead, something that would never fade no matter how many years or little he had left.

"Wolfie," a little voice called out from the bedroom door, Junior strolled into the room his green eyes glassy from where he had seemed to have just woken up. His right hand rubbed at his eye while his left was holding onto his teddy tightly. "We has Wolfie," he added with a bright smile and that little face melted Dean's heart. How could he have not seen it before? His son had more faith in him than he had himself and the boy didn't even really know him. What had Sam been telling him? "White Wolfie never stop, never give up right Daddy?"

"That's right monkey," Sam replied his eyes locking onto Dean's with the pride shining through.

"Me wolf," Junior huffed walking around the side of the table so that he was standing beside Dean's chair, his green eyes staring up at him with hope and fear evident. "Daddy thinks I'm monkey, me wolf like you Dad?" he asked the words flowing confidently out of his mouth.

Dean froze for a second hearing himself being called Dad…it was strange…but it felt right…it was all he had ever wanted right in front of him and he knew in that moment that he was going to get his mate back and be the family that they were meant to be. His mission didn't have to be a suicidal one not when he had a pack standing at his back. He was their Alpha and he was going to show the world what happened when you messed with his family. Chuckling he pushed his chair out slightly, grasping Junior by his outstretched arms he pulled the boy onto his lap. Junior settled quickly, his head falling onto Dean's shoulder with his right thumb being placed into his mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around the child, he could smell Sam and himself on this innocent child. Tears were freely flowing down Sam's cheeks by this point with his parents smiling widely at him.

"Yeah," Dean breathed out his heart hammering in his chest. "You are," he added trying to control his overflowing emotions almost forgetting that he was pack Alpha trying to chair a meeting. He coughed attempting to stem the smile that just kept spreading across his cheeks. For the first time since he had regained his senses he felt like he had something to fight for. A purpose in his life and he was not about to leave his child without a father again. Placing his head near Junior's he breathed in the boy's scent again letting it fill his body with determination. "We all are," he lifted his head to look at his pack who were staring at him with adoration. "It's time we take that back," he growled. "Our species has been damned for too long, what Adam has been doing…he will be stopped. We will take back the Winchester name and show the humans that were's are not to be feared. We can't do that here."

Dean hugged Junior once more before placing him on the floor before standing by his side. "Go see Daddy," he whispered gently to which the boy nodded, walking over to Sam and crawling onto his lap instead.

Dean straightened to his full height he stood at the head of the table feeling stronger than he had ever had and he knew that was partly down to new Alpha status and the other down to the love and support of his family he had around him. "It's time to go home," he declared.

"Home?" Ellen asked.

"Our home was burned to the ground," Bobby added his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes," Dean replied. "We built the lands once we can do it again."

"Dean honey are you sure that is a good idea?" Mary asked leaning forward in her chair. "After everything that happened? We don't know what state the land is going to be in…none of us have been back there since…"

"I know," Dean added standing beside his parents and placing his hand on his mother's shoulder who grabbed it grateful for the support. He could tell her mind was going back to that night where she had almost lost both her mate and her eldest child. "It's still our home, time to take it back."

"How are you planning on doing this?" Ellen asked seeming to be unable to get her head around the idea.

"I'm going to scout out the area, then with my signal we move in."

"You're not going alone," Benny declared.

"The less of us the better," Dean interrupted. "We don't know who might be there or if Adam has anyone watching."

"I'll go with you," Sam spoke up breaking through the steady stream of voices. "I'll go," he added.

Dean paused for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Ok," he agreed. "Mum, Dad would you mind looking after Junior?"

"Of course we would love to get to know our grandson."

"We'll leave at dusk."

…

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the little boy that was curled up against his side, his blond head rested on his shoulder with his little arms wrapped across his chest. Small puffs of air danced across his skin causing Goosebumps to erupt over his body though he didn't care. His left hand carded through the boy's soft locks while his right stroked his arm. He couldn't help but mourn for the time he had missed out in his son's life, he had missed the whole of Sam's pregnancy, Junior's first words, and the first time he had walked, every milestone he had been through in is life. Thank god he had been born in his wolf form, there would have been nothing more suspicious to Adam than a human child. How Sam had managed to cope with the torture and keeping Junior safe he had no idea but he was thankful for the omega every moment he got to spend with their son. Their son, the product of their love was in his arms and he was finding it hard to tear himself away.

Drawing in a deep breath he allowed his eyes to close for the moment giving himself a minute to enjoy the feeling of his newfound fatherhood. He had known it the second he had heard that Junior existed that he would do anything for him, he would walk through hell and back if he had to. He never expected to feel this kind of love towards another being before and its true there is nothing like having your own child. Now he could see why his mother had always insisted on being so affectionate towards him, when he had been a teenager it had irritated him more than anything else but now he could appreciate it. They made him into the man he was today and he hoped that he could at least half the influence on Junior. He just prayed that he was too young to remember his time with Adam too vividly when he was older. Did not need his son taking traits from his father turned Uncle but from his Uncle turned father, yeah that was too confusing even for him to get his head wrapped around.

He heard the door crack open slowly like the person didn't want to intrude on this moment, smiling he smelt the omega rather than see him. He could sense Sam tiptoeing around clearly thinking that Dean was asleep. Turning his head to the side he allowed his eyes to open slightly, Sam was picking up his phone peering glances at the pair every so often. There was a watery smile on his face every time his attention was drawn to them. He unlocked the screen on the phone with him turning the camera towards them. Allowing his eyes to close he continued to feign sleep as he heard the tell-tale signs of a picture being taken. He heard the omega continue to rustle around and he could sense the man's apprehension. This wasn't right.

Sighing he opened his eyes catching Sam peering down at him with a sad expression on his face. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Dean shook his head making him stop mid expression. Slowly he pulled his arm away from Junior's and held it out to the side. He cocked his head to the side as he watched an awry of emotions cross over Sam's face. His body was shaking and he seemed to be in an internal debate of some kind. One of his hands subconsciously reaching up to fiddle at the rope of the hex bag he always wore around his neck, a similar one that Junior had. Their only means of hiding their scent from Adam.

Dean raised his eyebrows, he tightened his grasp on Junior and reached his arm out again. This time the omega shook his head in frustration, he strolled over towards the bed. His eyes staring into Dean's the whole time. He lowered his body so that he was sitting on the side before stifling sliding onto his side so that he was facing Dean though he was trying to avoid any form of body contact between the two of them. Growling softly Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and rolled his body into his other side ignoring the omega's squeak of protest.

Sam lay there his head slightly on Dean's chest though he refused to move to get comfortable. Dean waited for a moment until he felt the tension slowly leave the omega. Sam's head pillowed on his chest just above his heart, his arm reached out to stroke the side of Junior's face his finger brushing Dean's whose was still in their son's hair.

…

That was where Mary found the little family two hours later, her own phone coming out to document the moment. Junior was fast asleep, a small pool of drool forming on Dean's shoulder, Dean's head was turned into his with his nose buried in the blond hair. Dean's arm was wrapped protectively around the small child, his skin turning white where he was refusing to let him go. He was fast asleep as well, with his other arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders. Sam's face was buried in the crook of Dean's neck, his leg was thrown over the Alpha's while his hand was splayed over his heart seeming to be taking comfort from feeling it beating underneath his skin.

Sam and Dean may not be mates anymore but the love was still there. Showing that their love was stronger than biology…

TBC ( **Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of action in that chapter, I wanted to give the boys a moment to enjoy what they have. Thank you for your responses you are all amazing and I will see you all in chapter fifteen!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Dusk had soon settled, Sam had been the first to awaken and he had quickly untangled himself from the Alpha and took his leave before Dean had woken up himself. God how could he have been so weak? To do that to Dean…lead him on like that when he knew that nothing could ever happen between the pair of them. Adam was his mate and he had to be careful, he didn't want the Alpha to know what was happening. One slip, one wrong projection then the youngest Winchester would know where they were and what he was doing and more importantly who he was with. He had no doubt in his mind that if they were found then Dean would be tortured, Adam would not kill him outright, he would make him into the shell of a man and then refuse to put him out of his misery. The Alpha had told him many a times how he wished that he could have conducted Dean's death slowly, he had taken great delight to explain the many different forms of torture he could think of.

Sam knew that he had to pull himself away from Dean emotionally, it was for his own good. Dean was not his mate anymore not matter how hard he wished he could go back in time. How Dean could have shared in his pregnancy, how he had wished the Alpha had been there at Junior's birth, how he had wanted to see the look on his mate's face when their son was born in his wolf form. Sam had never had any doubts, he too believed in the legend that there was only ever one white wolf at a time. In a way he guessed that his body knew that somewhere out there Dean was alive and that had spurred him on to keep going. For Dean and their son.

And now he needed to keep control on his emotions, last night he had been weak but now he had to hold out or risk losing the two people he loved more than his life itself. He would not bring Adam down on them even if it meant locking the love he had for Dean away, anything to keep the pack Alpha safe.

…

"How can the bonding be broken?" Dean asked storming into the kitchen to confront the psychic were who was busy making cookies for Junior it seemed.

"Good morning Alpha," Missouri smirked raising her eyebrows as she picked up her whisk to mix the batter. "Good manners aren't hard to come by," she added her eyes locking onto his while she continued her work. "Don't cuss me about boy, just because you are Alpha don't mean you can do what you want," she growled shaking her whisk at Dean with bits of the batter flying off in different directions. "Better," she added placing the bowl on the table with the whisk still in it. "Your boy sure likes his cookies," she changed the subject wiping her hands on her apron.

"Has a sweet tooth," Dean replied sliding down into the barstool beside the table.

"Like his Dad," Missouri said gesturing her head over to the opposite end of the table where a steaming pie was waiting. "Like father like son," she laughed as Dean's eyes light up. "Yes its apple," she answered his unspoken question. "Save some for the rest of them," she threatened whacking his hand that tried to wonder out towards the delight that was making his mouth water at the mere sight of it.

"I can order you to give it to me," Dean joked his eyes flashing brightly with the gold band around his pupils increasing in size as he exerted his Alpha status.

"You could," Missouri nodded. "And you could also do your own washing, cleaning, cooking…" she trailed off listing the things that she had taken on as her role within the pack.

"Spoil sport," he pouted crossing his arms against his chest and allowing his Alpha pheromones to fade not wanting to affect the rest of the pack. A responsibility he still had to get used to and a role he had to grow with. He still wasn't one hundred percent convinced on what he was actually doing but as long as he looked like he was in control that was what was good enough for him. Just enough to not hear the bullshit about the prophecy.

"Don't hate your destiny," Missouri broke through his thoughts perching on the edge of the chair beside him, her hands coming to rest on her lap. "You can't stop what future the fates have decided for you," she added. "You can't deny that it has been coming true."

Dean scoffed shaking his head at her words. "Sure," he responded sarcastically. "My home being destroyed, my father crippled, my mate taken from me and getting shot was all part of that shit?" he seethed. "Yeah didn't think so."

"Dean your destiny awaits you, it has one fixed ending how you get there is up to the way you shape your life."

"Shape my life," Dean laughed shaking his head. "Good one."

"It's no coincidence that your wolf saved you from death. You just need to believe in him and yourself that is the answer that you seek. You are the Alpha now, everyone looks up and follows you that is part of your destiny as it was with your death."

"I don't know how you can believe in that."

"I'm not the only one, your mother, your father, your pack…Sam…they all believe in it because they have seen what you can do. Boy there is a lot of potential within you that you need to see. If you are going to beat Adam then you will do it as the white wolf…nothing more or less. That plan you have been thinking about, worrying about…it's the plan that will help you."

Dean paused for a moment. "They will hate me for it," he added his eyes staring into the deep brown of Missouri's. "I could be signing their deaths," he sighed hanging his head so that he was staring at the table instead. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Yes you do," Missouri replied standing up and grabbing her mixing bowl once more. "You just have to have faith," she added starting to stir the mix that had been left sitting for a while. "And love," she smiled at him. "Now go get out of my kitchen before that boy sends out a search party for you."

Dean sighed pushing himself to his fall height he pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead while his hand reached out for the pie. Snagging himself a piece he grinned triumphantly at the same time a wooden spoon was slapped down onto his hand almost making him drop his prize. He scowled at the older were confused where she had even gotten that utensil from. Guessing by her smirk he knew that he didn't want to know. Stuffing the piece of the pie into his mouth he took his leave from the kitchen with his plan settling in his mind and his pride slightly bruised.

…

Dean had left his father in charge in his stead, which felt weird seeing as it was normally the other way round, he had made sure to give Junior a big hug and assure himself that his parents would do their best for the toddler. He had only been a father for about two days now but he already felt the crushing lifetime of worry bearing down on him. Benny was on call in case they ran into any trouble, his motorbike (Dean had no idea when he or where he had gotten that) was standing to attention in the drive just in case he was needed. Sam had time with Tolkien and Charlie before they had to leave.

Currently Dean and Sam were in the Impala, Sam was curled up in the passenger side his eyes peering out at the scenery that rushed past them with Dean doing way over the speed limit though he was confident his reflexes would keep them from harm. He was never safer than he was behind the wheel of his baby. Yes ok they could have ran the distance but what was more suspicious? Two wolves or a car on the road. Ok his car might be recognisable but that didn't mean he was going to leave her behind. Any excuse to be on the road he would take in a heartbeat.

The stereo was on low blaring out ACDC into the car, something that normally the omega would roll his eyes about but turn up the volume because he liked to hear Dean sing along. The Alpha was partly expecting the same routine however the omega seemed content to sit there in silence. Last night had been amazing, granted all they had done was sleep but it had been the most alive he had felt in a while. He had his family by his side and that was all that mattered to him. Now it was a like a switch had ben flicked in the omega's mind and all he wanted to do was be a million miles away from him. This confused Dean, one minute he was offering to come with him and the next he wanted to get away. He knew that Sam was damaged, hell they all were after the events of the past four nearly five years. He just wished he could read the man like he used to be able to, Sam was an open book to him and now he was shut up tight with a metal padlock wrapped around.

Dean noticed Sam looking at him when he thought he didn't see and this whole game was starting to piss him off. Why couldn't he just lean over there and take his mate back? That was what Adam had done…no…that was why…he wasn't his brother…he wasn't about to force the omega into something he might not want to do…hell he wouldn't be surprised if the younger male was about to abstain from all Alpha's after everything was over and done with. Drawing in a deep breath he attempted to quell the Alpha inside of him, he sensed Sam tense and knew that he was projecting.

Sam's nose turned up in the air and his body started to uncurl, there was a strange look in his eyes and it was unclear what was going on. Frowning Dean shifted in his seat, the attention was shooting straight into an appendage that was wanting to make itself known. He could feel his wolf inside of him raise at the attention want to omit more of his pheromones. With gritted teeth he tightened his grip on the wheel until his knuckles began to go white, mentally he tried to think of anything that would help, anything that would get his mind out of the gutter.

"Dean," he could hear his name being whispered from the passenger side. "Dean, pull over," Sam's voice became louder though his breathing was becoming rapid. "PULL OVER NOW!" he shouted his hands moving out to almost take control of the wheel.

Swearing Dean pushed the omega away and managed to guide the car safely up the bank before the omega pushed the door open and practically stumbled out of the car into the distance. He let out a shaky breath not sure he realised what had just happened. All he had been doing was sitting there…he didn't think anything else…this was such a bad idea. Counting to ten to regain some composure he killed the engine and removed the keys from the ignition. He pushed open his door and made sure to shut it carefully not wanting to hurt his baby. He watched Sam fall against a brick wall in the distance, the moon was starting to rise filling Dean with a sense of power, a greater power than he had ever felt before. He guessed that was because of the old folk tale that the moon favoured those who lead and protected its children, gave pack Alpha's special powers to let them face the dangers that threatened their family.

…

He frowned lifting his head as a scent flicked around him, it was faint but still felt fresh, someone had been here recently, someone like them. He could feel the metallic tang of blood on his tongue and the feral growl ripped out of his chest. Shit. The wind around them fell still and birds flew from their evening nests in the sky flying towards Dean and away from where he was standing. The scent was getting stronger.

On instinct Dean released a growl that caught Sam's attention. Immediately Sam's eyes widened as he seemed to catch onto the same scent. He scrambled to his feet, taking long strides he made it to Dean's side his recent turmoil all but forgotten as he sought out the protection and guidance of his Pack Alpha. As a pair they started to back up so that their backs were to the car, ready to make a break for it if they needed to. There was no telling just who was approaching them. There was only one thing that Dean was sure of and that was the familiar sense of déjà vu washing over him. There was no hiding the taste of blood in the atmosphere. They were dealing with a rogue.

Automatically Dean stepped in front of Sam, his hand reaching into the depths of his pockets hoping to appear as non-threatening as he could. A rogue's sense of mind was a hard one to predict, they could ever be like what he was and have little control over their wolves able to be spoken down or like the one that Adam had set up. The rogue that had murdered Jo in cold blood. Those only learnt when they were dead.

A shadow appeared at the end of the lane, Dean could see droplets dripping off of the wolf's body which would explain the metallic smell. He inhaled deeper trying to determine if they knew who this was, not wanting to run into Adam in the middle of nowhere. He didn't want to test his new found Alpha strength against him just yet, at least not until he knew what he was actually capable of first.

"Don't say anything," Dean whispered to Sam who nodded slowly at him his eyes locked onto the form in front of them who was fast approaching.

The wolf broke the distance in seconds, it landed just in front of the Impala, and its snout was covered in fresh blood while its grey eyes peered at Dean seeming to attempt to suss him out. His hand squeezed the hex bag he had in his pocket silently praying to Lenore for giving him some extra, the last thing he needed was for the wolf to smell Winchester on him. The wolf's fur was auburn with flecks of deep red running through it which Dean guessed to be blood rather than fashionable highlights or whatever it was that the young wolves were getting these days. The wolf scrapped its front foot in the ground its crazed expression was focused completely on Sam not seeming to care about the Alpha in front of him.

" **Mmm I could smell omega from a mile away,"** the wolf hummed its appreciation, the male voice vibrating in their heads. " **Shouldn't let your bitch out when projecting like that** ," the wolf continued turning his heated gaze towards Dean. " **I will pay you $1000 for a night with that sweet thing.** "

Dean's hand tightened into fists as he fought to remain in control, Sam's hand on the small of his back was only adding to the embers of his fury that his wolf was trying to make into an inferno. "He's not for sale," Dean declared stepping in front of Sam so that he was directly in between the two of them.

" **Shame,"** the wolf sighed shaking his head grinning with the fresh blood continuing to drip down his chin. **"If you're looking for a fix then it's too late I have already sacked it."**

"What?" Dean asked his anger still not ebbing.

" **That's what you're here for right…the sacking of the village…I got here before everyone so I could have them all to myself..."**

"We missed it?" Dean asked faking disappointment hoping that the hex bag was working to conceal his identity.

" **Yep now that is what I call a good time, a night with you would probably be better,"** he winked to Sam who shivered in disgust. " **How about $5000?"** he counter offered padding around Dean though the Alpha matched his every movements so that the omega remained behind him every step of the way. **"Ok, ok, $10000, I got a nice haul from the village, I will give that to you and I get your omega, we have a deal yeah?"**

Dean's eyes flashed gold giving away his status, his lowered his body to the ground and allowed a fierce growl to erupt out of his throat, startling even himself at how much he sounded like a feral wolf. "Not. For. Sale." He reiterated through gritted teeth trying to convince himself why it was a bad idea to tear the wolf apart though he was struggling to find a reason not to.

" **Who turns down money?"** the wolf snarled lifting his head to sniff at Dean. **"This is the new order now buddy, omega's are fair game and I want yours. Orders from the King himself, we can take what we want, kill what we want, turn who we want in the name of our king whose name is Winchester."**

Dean had heard enough, his removed his hand from his pockets and pulled out his favourite colt 1911, he aimed this between the wolfs eyes and held his breath with his finger itching to pull the trigger.

" **A hunter…no…An Alpha…with no scent…"** the wolf scoffed. **"You one of those human's matter loons. They don't understand the new world order but they will soon. Our King will make this world ours and there is nothing no human or hunter can do about it. Our Alpha controls all packs and lands, he is the one true King."**

"No," Dean laughed shaking his head. "Your king will fall," he declared his eyes flashing green once more.

" **And whose going to do that, everyone is scared of him even the hunters are running with their tails between their legs…and you bring an omega whose about to go into their heat out into the vipers nest and what…expect some private time…wait…he's not yours…"** the wolf leant into Dean to sniff at Sam seeming to have noticed the bit mark on the omega's neck.

Heat? Dean raised his eyebrows to Sam who refused to meet his gaze, ok that explained the sudden exit from the car. "Get the fuck out of here," he growled to the other wolf deciding to address the issue with the omega later.

" **I know who he is…"** the wolf cackled. **"It's because of him I'm out here and not by the King's side…he got me fired…It's hard to recognise you with clothes on Sam Winchester. The King has been dying to get you back."**

"He will be dying alright," Dean smirked holding his aim steady. "I will make sure of it this time."

" **Who…"**

"Dean Winchester you son of a bitch," Dean growled pressing down on the trigger and sending a bullet into the wolfs brain. His face froze in a look of shock as he fell to the ground dead. "Come on there might be others," he added grabbing hold of Sam's arm he threw him in the car before jumping in himself and pulling off of the bank he peeled away into the night leaving the wolf's dead body in his rear-view mirror.

"Dammit Sam why didn't you say anything," he snarled his wolf reacting to his anger.

"I didn't know," Sam declared. "I haven't felt it in a while…I took my suppressants it's just…"

"What?"

"You smell too good…" Sam's voice was merely more than a whisper.

Groaning Dean attempted to adjust himself in his seat. Leaving the burning town behind him and the wolves that were apparently on a rampage he focused on the road ahead. This was going to be a long drive…

TBC ( **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing, see you all in chapter sixteen!)**


	16. Chapter 16

The wooden sign indicating the entrance to the lands was hanging on by one single chain, seeming to not want to give up on life no matter how long it had been since anyone had even occupied these lands. The wood itself was cracked with a layer of ash sitting on top of it. The gravel road leading in was in disarray making the usually smooth ride harder on the car wheels to the point where Dean had decided to pull over and park the impala underneath an overgrown tree, keeping her out of sight of anyone who might decide to come looking.

He grabbed their duffels with the little stuff they actually had, he placed his on his back and handed on to the omega who was being careful not to have any skin contact. Since he had broken the news that his heat was lingering he had been very cautious, he didn't want to cause the omega's heat (though he was secretly overjoyed that he still had an effect on the man) because if he went into a heat the only person who could get him through was his mate…which was not Dean. Sam told him that he had taken suppressants and should be getting better though Dean had his doubts with the way the omega was shaking.

Still he couldn't afford to turn around not when he had left a dead body on their way here, an exposure that had been risky but it is not like the dead could talk…right?

Sam shouldered his own bag and together they turned towards the road leading to the start of the pack lands. Both of them taking a moment to compose themselves before they pushed forward. Dean's head was turned towards the sky, sniffing out any unknown wolves or anyone who had decided to use the abandoned lands as a squatting ground. The moon was now high in the sky signalling the early morning was now upon them both the Alpha and the Omega had decided it was best to do this under the cover of darkness, neither one of their eyesight's hindered by the shadows and the dark.

Dean pushed ahead trusting the omega to follow behind, he was alert at all times making sure that no one would get the jump on them. He continued down the path thinking about the last time he had been here, the night where his life and everyone else's had changed with the flick of a match and the snap of a bullet. Ash still covered the ground showing the extent of the fire, burnt out structures lay ahead of them, their twisted limbs reaching up to the sky like they were calling for help. The blackened remains of the stems belonging to the ashes of the wolfs bane. They rounded the corner into the courtyard both pausing in their steps as they took in the sight of the place where their lives had been taken from them.

In the centre was the metal frame of the marquee, the white fabric had all been consumed by the fire with the remaining feature of it twisted and even a part of it was melted into the ground. The table Dean had used to shield his father was still intact, the bullet holes littered it along with the blood which could be from his father or himself he wasn't sure anymore. Bullets cases were on the floor creating a weird pattern amongst the blood. The manor house had crumbled under the weight of the flames, the building nothing more but a pile of rubble. The steps were now on the outside with the wooden flooring just blackened wood left behind. The house he had been born in, grew up in was no more. All those memories taken from him from one small flame that had spread into this devastation. Nothing was recognisable anymore.

Walking through the rubble he scanned the floor trying to search for anything, anything that might have actually survived. Frowning he came to a stop in the centre where there was a massive dark red stain on the floor. The stain snaked out creating a tendril, reaching towards what he had no idea. There was a faded patch along with droplets leading away from the spot towards the clearing where trees had once stood which seemed to have been taken by the fire as well. A cold chill ran down his spine as realisation hit him. His head began to throb, the phantom pain coming back with a vengeance. He could hear his brothers voice laughing in his head, mocking him, he could hear his mother scream as his father got shot, he could feel his pack falling the moment he let them all down, he could taste Adam's blood in his mouth and he could see Adam taking Sam as he lay there dying. The memories assaulted him causing the pain in increase ten-fold.

Letting out a deep breath he attempted to quell the feelings bubbling inside of him. Turning his head he noticed that the omega was frozen, his eyes staring at the same spot his whole body was shaking. Forgetting about his own issues he slowly walked over Sam careful not to actually touch him. He didn't know if this was a good enough mood killer to stop the omega's heat from overtaking him. Ok maybe that was not the right time to think about that.

"Sam…" he whispered his voice sounding loud in the atmosphere. The omega continued to stare at the blood his gaze becoming glassier with each second that had passed. "Sammy," he said this time the omega managed to tear his gaze away to look at Dean though he still appeared to be miles away. "Sammy, I'm here," he added stepping closer but he still did not touch. "I'm here."

Sam slowly nodded. "I know," he whispered back. "Don't make it easier," he replied seeming to come back to himself. "Let's move on," the omega didn't give the Alpha a chance before he brushed past him to take the lead.

…

The tree that signalled the start of the path to their old house lay on its side, the tree stump just a blackened lump with the charred roots sticking out of the ground. Leaves were scattered around, dying in the ash where the fire had not reached them. There was a jagged mark on the base indicating that it had been chopped down rather than damaged in the fire that had apparently engulfed the whole of the pack lands. The rest of the trees were in the same condition, someone taking their time to make sure that the once beautiful concealed path was nothing more than a pile of destruction. Silently they walked, Dean slightly in front with neither one of them seeming to want to say a word, not like there really was anything they could say. Being back here in the lands, back where they had spoken of a future was taking its toll on the omega.

Soon the devastation broke into a clearing, the wolf mosaic was scattered, the stones had been kicked aside with blood marring the white ones. Sam's heart panged at the sight. Peering down he noticed that the head of the wolf was still visible under the blood, droplets of it formed a trail that lead past the house and into the woods beyond. There was a single blood mark on the wolf's temple and the omega knew that this had been done after Adam had won. Someone had come back to mimic the head wound that the Alpha had taken. Bile slithered up his throat at the metallic smell, one that was getting stronger every step he took closer to it. The familiar scent wafted through his senses indicating that the blood did in fact belong to the Alpha standing in front of him. Dean seemed to realise this himself if his tense body language and tight expression was anything to go by. The pattern of the blood showed that he had must have fled this way in his wolf form when he had made his escape. Something that Dean did not remember doing apparently.

Suppressing the nausea that was threatening to take over he forced his attention away from the blood and lifted his gaze to the ruin that once was their house. All their belonging, the pictures Sam had captured to make the building more personal, their memories was now left in a decayed crumbled ruin. The roof had collapsed in on itself, the fire damage evident to suggest that this was where it had started, the front of the house was falling with pieces of the structure hanging dangerously threatening to fall at any given second, the charred remains of their furniture was scattered throughout the courtyard with nothing being recognisable in the slightest. This had been their home, their chance at a happy future and like the rest of the lands it was lying in ruins.

"Fuck," Dean breathed out slowly his body shaking with the anger Sam could sense rolling off of him in waves. "Fuck," he repeated not seeming to be able to expand his vocabulary any further.

Sam just nodded not able to verbalise any kind of response, what could he say to make either one of them feel better? He took a step closer to the Alpha his hand reaching out itching to touch when his movements faltered. He titled his head into the air and inhaled deeply, a strong scent was calling out to him making his heart pound in his chest and the previous heat that was coiling in his belly come rushing back at full force. He could practically feel the omega pheromones rolling off of him and by Dean's glassy and confused expression he knew he was affecting the Alpha as well. That scent…it made him feel…repulsed…fuck indeed.

With his eyes widening and his traitorous body deciding that now was the best time for his suppressants to fail and his heat to kick in he grabbed hold of Dean's arm. His fingers digging in with such a force he was sure he would leave a bruise on the Alpha's arm though he seemed to get the message. "A…Ad…Adam," he stuttered out starting to shake though his legs were itching to go and find his mate so that his heat could be seen to. His heart was pounding fiercely and it was taking all of his control to stay rooted to the spot, using Dean as his support.

The Alpha growled, the vibrations running through the ground causing any birds that might have been nesting nearby to flee. It was a full blown Pack Alpha threat indicating that any wolf that was about to get on his bad side would be done for. His eyes were bright with the gold band around his pupil pulsing with his barely controlled anger. His lips were curled up in a snarl while his skin started to move, his wolf pushing against him trying to be released. Sam had no idea how many weres Adam would have, he just prayed that the hex bags were strong enough they could not get caught now. Not when they had been so careful…well maybe walking into Adam's home and stealing their son back was not really the definition of careful.

"Dean…" Sam stammered digging his hand in further to ground them both into the present moment. "We need to hide…" he added feeling his slick start to form. Gritting his teeth together he tried to keep a clear head knowing that soon this might be impossible. "You need to go…" he backtracked. "I…"

"No," Dean growled grasping hold of Sam's hand coming back to his senses. Without saying another word, he pulled on the omega's appendage forcing his shaking body into movement. Quickly they squeezed themselves into the wreckage of the building with Dean grabbing at any ash he could smothering both of their bodies as he went. Effectively attempting to hide any small lingers of their scent or their body heat. Sam curled his body into the Alpha's, his head tucking into the crook of Dean's neck while they pressed themselves into the smallest gap between the second floor and the first floor. He focused on his breathing, inhaling Dean's scent he allowed the feeling of having the Alpha that close wash over him. Dean's arms wrapped around him pulling him closer, his own body was shaking probably with the undeniable urge to kill Adam and his Alpha pheromones reacting to Sam's own projection.

The scent was getting closer and with it Sam's body started to lean towards it, he could feel the pull, the need to go to his mate though the strong arms around him kept him grounded. He could smell Dean, another Alpha, he smelt like love, home and the past. He could smell himself on the Alpha and just the thought made himself half hard with his slick continuing to produce, soaking his trousers. He felt Dean groan and he knew that he had to be killing the Alpha, having a mated omega going into heat this close to him must be the worst torture for Dean but it wasn't like he could shut it off. Carefully Sam retrieved his hex bag and held it up to his lips, praying that it was working he didn't want his biology to screw them both over.

"Are…you…sure?" a timid voice echoed somewhere in front of them. They were close.

"Are you questioning me?" the unmistakable boom of Adam's voice answered back.

"No…no…sorry," the first voice stammered.

"Good," Adam replied his footsteps becoming louder with his scent becoming stronger. Sam's body began to lean further to the side, his mind screaming out for his mate frustrated that the Alpha could not hear him. "My omega is around here; they saw him with that imposter…they think they are so clever using a double of my brother…" Adam continued to talk with Sam's mind drowning in his words with the arms tightening around him in response. "My scent should have sent him into his heat, if he is here then I will be able to sense him."

Sam's mind was flooded with images of his mate, the need to go to him was growing with every word he heard. He needed his mate…he wanted his mate…he needed to be knotted…he wanted his pup…god he needed to be bred.

…

Dean could feel Sam slipping from his arms, his head had lolled to the side and his eyes were glassy, he could feel the sweat pouring off of him and it was apparent that his mind had left. Swearing under his breath he tightened his hold though he was not sure if he would be able to hold onto the omega for much longer. He could sense Sam's slick and his need to be knotted and this was driving him insane. To hold his omega this close when he was in heat and not be the one who could do anything about it was driving him apart. God he needed to get laid, he could feel his own knot growing in his jeans making him feel uncomfortable but he refused to focus on himself. There was no way he was letting the omega slip from his hands over this. Yes, he could smell his brother's scent, stronger than he ever had done before. Seemed to him that Adam was using some sort of enhancer to lure Sam out one that was going to work if he did not do something about it soon. How was he meant to stop this? Adam knew that the only person to help a mated omega out of heat was his mate. There was nothing Dean could do…or was there.

Sam's hands started scratching at his arms leaving long jagged lines in their wake. Blood welled up over his skin he just hoped that the smell of his blood already lingering in the area would be enough to cover this up if not they were both screwed. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Killing that were had been the beacon that Adam had been searching for, he had let his Alpha take control and because of that they were trapped. He could tell that there was at least four other weres along with his brother waiting for them outside of the dangerous structure. He could probably take them on if the omega was in the position to do so but at the moment he had taken leave of his senses, they were sitting ducks.

"Mate…" Sam's voice called out his words dripping with his lust. Dean had never seen him have an intense heat like this before, yes he could get Sam to the point where he knew nothing but Dean's name but he always made sure he had some form of control. He refused to allow his omega to become one of those that were just used as sex dolls or for breeding.

"No," Dean whispered pulling his own hex bag out of his pocket and placing this in Sam's hand along with the other one, they needed all the luck they could get.

"Mate…" Sam replied louder this time.

Mentally swearing he pulled one of his hands up and placed this over the omega's mouth whose teeth sunk in the moment he did. Gritting his teeth in pain he refused to move it which made Sam bit down harder. "Dammit Sammy fight it," he whispered pressing his head to Sam's neck his face hovering above Adam's bite mark. "Fight him," he continued feeling the omega wiggle in his lap both of them groaning as Sam's thigh came into contact with Dean's continuing to expand knot.

"I don't think they are here," another new voice pitched in from outside.

"Maybe," Adam added his scent increasing while he seemed to be inching closer.

"You said yourself you would smell him if he was in heat."

"MATE!" Sam shouted behind Dean's hand.

Dean growled bringing his teeth down he placed them on Sam's neck pressing down until he could feel one of his canines split the skin slightly. Sam's body went limp under him, his neck moving to the side to show that he was submitting, the urge to please his pack Alpha higher than the urge to get knotted. Good to know that his status was good for something at least.

"Did you hear something?" one of the were's called out causing Dean to freeze in position, his teeth still around Sam's neck afraid if he moved he would lose the omega.

Adam inched closer, Dean could almost see him peering through the wreckage another step and then they would be caught. He paused for a moment his eyes peering in, Dean closed his and continued to hold onto Sam. His body was shaking and his wolf had fallen silent clearly knowing that this was not the time to project.

"No," Adam declared pulling away and placing the lid back on to whatever bottle he was holding. "He wouldn't come back here," he added moving away so that his scent was becoming fainter.

Dean released Sam's neck and let out a sigh of relief, he sent a quick text to Benny explaining the situation before peering down at the omega.

Sam's eyes were still glassy but there was a hint of control present, his body was shaking still and he was sitting in Dean's lap. But it wasn't this that caused Dean to freeze, no. On the omega's neck…just below Adam's bite mark another faint one was making itself known…

TBC ( **Phew that was a close one, thanks for all the amazing support it means so much to me! See you all in chapter seventeen!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stared at the mark, his mouth was opened and his brain short-circuited. His heart was pounding in his chest while Sam's scent filtered through his body making his wolf hum in content. It was like a dam had broken and he didn't know how to stop himself from drowning in the feeling that was the omega in front of him. He titled his head peering at the perfect indentation of his canines on Sam's skin, it was in the same place that he had put the mating mark all those years ago…how was this possible? Adam's mark still stood proudly above it, the skin redder than the faded mark that had just appeared almost threatening to devour it.

Sam's eyes were boring into Dean's, his gaze hooded by his hair though the Alpha could see that his pupils had blown. His heat apparently still lingering spurred on by Adam's flaunting. His body was still perched in Dean's lap his thighs straddling the Alpha. He could feel Sam's member pressing against his stomach straining in his jeans and Dean was aware that his was not in a better state. His knot was pulsing wanting to claim the man in front of him now that his mark was present but he reigned this feeling in. He had no idea what was going on…how the hell could he have two marks?

"Dean," Sam sighed his arms reaching up to wrap around Dean's neck, his hands playing at the soft short hairs at the scruff of his neck. "I can feel you," he added inhaling deeply his eyes flashing darker at the same time. "God…I can feel you," he repeated starting to move in the Alpha's lap, his movements scrapping against Dean's member causing him to bite his lip to stop him from reacting. He couldn't afford to lose his head not when the omega seemed to be out of it. "Dean…" the whisper of his name sent another jolt of pleasure running through his body.

"Sam no," Dean protested grabbing Sam's shoulders to try and keep him still. "We can't."

"But Dean I feel you…I know you want me…you want this…don't you want to be my mate?" Sam interrupted ignoring Dean's attempts to shake him off, instead he placed his head into the crook of Dean's neck inhaling his scent like it was a drug. Omega pheromones wafted around him making his head spin, he was so close to saying fuck it and taking the man there and then but the feeling of Adam wouldn't leave him. His brother's mark staring at him on Sam's neck reminding him of his ever present threat.

"Sam…Sammy…you need to think…"

"Why when you smell so good…"

"Sammy stop," Dean growled his eyes flashing briefly as his words were laced with his pack Alpha mentality. Slowly the omega groaned tearing his head away but he refused to move off of Dean's lap. His ass was brushing against Dean's crotch but thankfully his movements had dulled to a small rocking motion rather than the dry humping he had been doing before. Though Dean's knot was pulsing begging to gain entrance to the omega channel above him. "I don't understand what's going on," he admitted trying to get Sam to focus on what he was saying rather than what his biology was telling him. "I don't get why you are like this…" he paused as Sam started to rock a little harder making his thought process almost impossible. "Dammit Sammy…" he mumbled stifling a groan with the pressure on his knot.

"Just let me feel," Sam whispered his eyes boring into Dean's with perfect clarity for the first time in the last twenty minutes. "Please I just need…" his voice petered out with a silent plea underneath his words.

Dean inhaled deeply allowing the scent of a needy omega to run through his veins. Nodding his head he felt Sam's arms tighten around his neck, his hand twisting in the Alpha's hair tugging to the point of pain. He allowed himself to be pulled giving Sam access to his neck. His nose buried into his skin, he could feel Sam's breaths ghosting across his skin causing goose bumps to tingle along the back of his neck. His body felt alive with the pleasure thrumming through his veins. His wolf was howling on the inside content with having his past mate that close again. Dean's own arms wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam was bouncing in his lap, rubbing their jean clad crotches against each other's. Dean's knot was enlarging wanting to be set free because for him it had been more than four years since he had last had sex. It was taking all of his self-control to stay where he was allowing the omega to go at his pace. If Dean had his way they would both be naked right now and that was not the way this was meant to go. Hell this was only meant to be a recon mission not let's get laid.

Sam's movements became more erratic, his breathing coming in faster with Dean following suit. In tune to his omega's (his?) needs. His fingers dipped into the waistband of Sam's jeans, barely touching the man's skin but he could feel the heat rolling off of him. He could smell the slick leaking and feel it soaking the omega's jeans. Groaning he tightened his grip and brought Sam closer into his chest causing him to move quicker.

"Dean!" the omega grunted as he came in his trousers like a teenager with Dean following soon after. Both of them slowing down their movements coming down from their high. Sam's eyes were locked on Dean's the whole time, his pupils reducing in size so that he began to look more like a human than if he was stoned. Though his heat was still around it had quelled his desire for the moment.

"I erm…" Sam stammered his cheeks flushing red when he seemed to notice the mess in the front of their jeans. "Fuck." He laughed though this seemed to be more out of nerves than actual humour. His shaking hand reaching up to run through his sweaty hair that probably had more mats in it then it should have. Without thinking Dean lifted his own hand up and caught a stray strand in his fingers brushing this out of Sam's face, an action he had done many times in the past but the first time it had felt like it actually meant something. "What does this mean?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know," Dean replied allowing his hand to fall away as the cold wet patch in the front of his jeans was starting to make itself known. His knot was continuing to pulse but that was nothing that he couldn't deal with when he had a chance on his own, with his right hand until he was dried up. "We can't…"

"Why?" Sam interrupted. "I can feel you Dean for the first time in…" he growled trailing off and Dean didn't need the bond to know where the omega's mind was taking him. "I can feel you and I can feel him…I don't know what's happening…I just need…"

"What?"

"I need my Alpha," Sam replied moving so that he was sitting beside Dean rather than in his lap. He reached forward and grasped hold of Dean's hands, his skin was still slick with sweat. "I need you Dean, Junior needs you…" his eyes were glistening with either unshed tears or the product of his heat Dean could not be sure.

"I can't be your Alpha," Dean replied his eyes staring at Adam's mark on Sam's neck. "We aren't mated Sammy, not really."

"You might not feel it or have my mark but Dean…" Sam lifted their joined hands to his heart. "I can feel you here, I know that it's not the best situation…I know it might not be possible...you will always be my mate even if…even if we lose I will always be yours Dean Winchester."

Dean let out a shaky breath his hands gripped tighter to the omegas as he pulled him into his chest. Wrapping his arms around the man he allowed himself this moment. "I will break his hold on you," he whispered into Sam's ear. "There has to be a way." He felt Sam snuggle deeper into his embrace, his mini heat starting to settle down whether that was due to his previous release, the fact that he was near an Alpha or his suppressants starting to take effect, he had no idea. Maybe it was a mixture of all three or none. "I need to let pack know…"

"In ten minutes," Sam interrupted not seeming to want to move not that Dean was complaining.

…

Dean waited beside the burnt out manor, his hands were delved deep into his leather jacket pockets while he tried to ignore the strange sensation of wearing no underwear. Both Sam and he had decided to go commando neither one wanted to be stuck wearing stiff underwear. The omega's heat had started to fade with another dose of his suppressants it was too dangerous to allow himself to have a full blown one, especially when his 'mate' was nowhere around. Dean didn't know what was going on between the two of them but he knew it wasn't strong enough to withstand a heat, not to mention they didn't know just what Adam could sense or whatnot. Question he needed answered.

Sam was standing at his side, his shoulder brushing his own, the little form of contact between them a stark contrast to how they had left the rest of the pack. Something that Dean knew his parents would pick up on easily. Along with the new mark on the omega's neck not that the pack Alpha had any ideas why that had decided to show its appearance again. At the end of the day the omega could feel him but it didn't work the other way around. Dean did not feel any different, to him he was still an unmated Alpha.

The sound of engines rumbling in the atmosphere broke through his thoughts. Sobering up he straightened his back, shot the omega a small smile before focusing his attention on the driveway. A van drove up first, followed by a black truck and then a motorcycle. These few vehicles that contained the rest of their pack coming home at last. He watched as the van doors were thrown open with Bobby stepping out of the driver's seat, Ellen was in the passenger with Ashley between them, the little belongings they had probably in the back which was sad knowing that their lives fitted in that tiny transit. Mary stepped out from behind the wheel of the truck, walking out the back she grabbed John's wheelchair from the boot with Bobby helping the former pack Alpha into the seat. Charlie was in the backseat with Junior beside her, his mouth moving a mile a minute where it seemed he was talking her ear off about something. Missouri was also in the backseat cradling Tolkien in her arms, she had taken to the young pup instantly probably liking herself to some form of godmother just less of the fairy and more of the hairy. Benny was riding the bike with Lenore behind him. Dean remembered the first time he had taken Benny's bike for a ride it had led to him wrapping it around a tree and hiding his four broken ribs from his parents when he had been eighteen. That had been one of the worst days. Of course Adam had found out and made John decide that sparring would be a great idea so his four broken ribs turned into five.

The pack gathered in front of Dean and Sam with Junior running straight into Sam's open arms, though he kept shooting Dean a toothy grin which Dean returned to everyone's amusement. He took to being a father quicker than he thought he would, he guessed that he had come to terms with wanting a family a while ago he just never thought he would actually be able to have it. Knowing that this was almost taken away from him spurred him on and gave him the motivation he needed to keep going. Adam was not going to get away with anything he had done, Dean was going to make sure of it.

"Wow," Mary's voice called out with John grasping hold of her hand in support. "There's nothing left."

"Yeah there is," Dean replied taking a step forward feeling the pack leaning onto him for support. "We are what's left. This is just buildings and things that can be replaced. We can rebuild."

"It will take some time," Bobby nodded his eyes scanning the site of his former home. "It could be done if we had about one hundred more weres."

"Not like we don't have time," Benny grinned. "Always did like camping."

"Oh god don't remind me," John groaned his eyes moving from the vampire to Dean and back again. "You remember what happened the last time you two got together?"

"Oh come on it weren't that bad," Dean groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," John scoffed wheeling himself closer to his son. "I had to come and get the pair of you in the middle of the night because we got a call from the local sheriff about a stoned wolf fighting a vampire over a log…"

"It wasn't over a log," Dean defended crossing his arms against his chest ignoring Sam's stare at the side of his face, he didn't need to see him to know that he was laughing. "He…sat in my spot," he grumbled.

"I was there first brother," Benny grinned. "Not my fault you ate some weird mushrooms."

"Not my fault you drank some bad blood," Dean added raising his eyebrows.

"These two knuckleheads were almost responsible for the local deer becoming extinct," John continued.

"Hey…I got hungry," Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah because you was high," Benny added. "I just didn't want you to kill more than I did."

"Still beat you."

"By one."

"Still won."

"Bite me."

"Your job vampire boy."

"Don't make me put a leash on you Cujo."

"You could try," Dean winked. "Just don't sparkle at me."

"At least I don't shed."

"You have something between your teeth…oh wait you don't have a reflection."

"I don't scratch the furniture."

"What's that scary ball of fire in the sky?"

"I'm house trained."

"Yeah you are," Dean replied his lips curling into a smile. His eyes flashed bright green "Benny sit down," he commanded with his words dripping in his pack Alpha commanding voice. Instantly the vampire lowered himself to the ground with the wolves laughing around him. "Good Benny," Dean laughed along with his pack releasing the vampire who was shooting daggers at him. "You are trained."

"Fucker," Benny retorted pushing himself to his feet with Lenore rubbing at his back, trying to hide her barely concealed laughter behind her hand.

"You boys done?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yeah," Dean breathed trying to regain his composure. "Best unload and make camp, we can sort out the land tomorrow. Dad can I have a word?" he said tilting his head towards the back of the manor house.

…

"When can Tolk play with me?" Junior questioned his eyes staring at the baby in Charlie's arms. He was currently perched in Sam's lap playing with his favourite teddy. He was fascinated by the baby not seeming to want to take his eyes off of him. Sam guessed it was because the toddler had never really been exposed to younger children like this before. Most of the pups having been taken from the omegas before they even had a chance to look at them.

"In a couple of year's kiddo," Sam replied brushing the blond hair out of his son's eyes. "He's too small now."

"Was I that small?"

"Yep."

Junior turned his head to look at Sam whose mouth was open like he was shocked. Chuckling Sam moved his hands away from his son's head to wrap around his waist staring down at the teddy that Junior was currently trying to make dance to make the baby laugh.

"Tolk not have a Daddy?"

Sam sucked in a sharp breath his eyes connecting with Charlie's briefly, neither one seeming to know what to say. How did you tell an almost four year old that Tolkien was a product of omega breeding and that his father didn't care about his mate or his family? That he was just another were who liked to sleep with omega's to knock them up to make up the pack numbers. It was a hard truth for an adult to swallow let alone a toddler.

"Tolkien's daddy didn't want to be around," Charlie said for him, Sam internally praying to his friend for saving him from having that conversation with his son just yet.

"My daddy's here," Junior beamed at Sam his eyes brushing past Sam's shoulder to where Dean was sitting with his father. "Wolfie is over there, Wolfie Dad wants to be around?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "He will always be there for you, we both will."

"Good," Junior replied staring down at his teddy and laughing when Tolkien decided that the continuously dancing bear was finally funny. "Daddy…"

"Yes monkey."

"Can I has a brother?"

Sam choked on his own breath at the shock of the question. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I erm…we'll see," he added not knowing the answer to that question himself. There was no way he was going to have a child by Adam and Dean…well that was complicated…

…

"Did he see you?" John asked his voice brimming with his anger, his eyes were peering into Dean's like he was searching his soul to see if he was telling the truth.

"No," Dean sighed leaning against one of the only remaining brick walls that once belonged to their manor house. "I don't think so."

"What were you thinking? He's got to have this place monitored…"

"He didn't think we would come back here, I think he was spit balling it."

"And Sam?"

Dean sighed scrubbing a hand across his face feeling a few days' worth of stubble catching on his fingers. "Nothing happened…" at the look of his father's face he added "Ok we both got off…I know…I know…save me the lecture," he sighed.

"If Adam found out…"

"He's going to have to."

"Dean…"

"He's going to find out I'm alive when I'm killing him," he continued. "I would be hard to miss."

"You're the one advantage we have…"

"I'm not enough, Adam has an army and we have thirteen weres. We don't have a hope in hell."

"We need time to gather and regroup."

"No we need an army."

"How we going to get that?"

"I have ideas…"

TBC ( **Hey everyone! It's been a while since the boys had any time for each other I thought I would treat you to that little teaser there. There is more to come I promise! Thank you for reading and thank you so much to those who review and are always there for me every chapter. You guys are awesome and you are the reason I write this and enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks again and see you all in chapter eighteen!)**


	18. Chapter 18

"No, no way," John declared rolling out of the makeshift shelter Benny had built. It consisted of a couple of tent sheets sewn together wrapped across the twisted metal frame of the marquee. This strange concoction was standing in the centre of the pack lands surrounded with various other tents and temporary shelters. Until they had the time and security to begin rebuilding their lands that was. "You can't be serious," he added coming to a stop at the entrance his sceptical gaze staring into Dean like his look alone would be enough to change the young Alpha's mind. "That would be suicide."

"Might not," Dean pitched back crossing his arms against his chest trying to stop himself from hitting the brick wall by his feet. It had been a couple of hours since he had divulged his plan to his father and the whole time the elder man had been refusing to cooperate. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Anything's better than that," John replied with Mary coming to his side to perch in his lap her own eyes were boring into Dean's shooting her best you will do what mother tells you look that she could muster. "What do you expect is going to happen? You go swanning into the hunter's base, say who you are and they will what? Shake your hand like you haven't killed one of their own?"

"That was self-defence."

"Do you think hunters see things in grey? No with them its shoot first and ask questions later. You wouldn't get near to them without a bullet in your chest. I forbid it."

Dean scoffed uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer to his father. "You're not Alpha anymore, I am and I say I am going to do this."

"Dean sweetie let me go…"

"That would look good a pack Alpha that sent his mum to do his work for him," Dean sighed blowing out the initial anger he had felt at his father disobeying his wishes. He had yet to get used to the emotions and responsibility that being Alpha entailed. "I get you don't want me to go, I do," he leaned down so that he was staring his father in his eyes, his hand reached out to grasp hold of his mothers. "I have to do this; it is because of me the treaty was broken. I have to try and fix it for the good of our pack." He felt his anger ebbing even more at the look of sadness that crossed through his mother's eyes. He knew that she was reliving the moment when she had been told that her eldest had been killed. "We aren't enough to keep hold of the land not with Adam sniffing about…with their numbers…"

"You don't even know they will work with us," John interrupted. "Have you forgotten that they were the ones who were working with Adam when they destroyed this pack?"

"They were following Gordon."

"And you killed him, they won't take kindly to you walking in there."

"I know that," Dean snapped his patience finally wearing thin. "What else can I do? I will not stay here like sitting ducks waiting for the next attack. We need to be prepared and the hunters are our best option. I need you behind me on this."

Mary and John shared a look, both seeming to be communicating to the other. "I don't like it," Mary sighed her blue eyes full of sadness "But you're right, we need the numbers. Just be careful my pup."

Dean smiled releasing her hand and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I will," he added pushing himself to his feet.

"You best come back Ace, your boy needs his father."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he winked at them though hiding his fear at what he was about to do from them. He couldn't get the image of the hunters surrounding their lands out of his mind, it was that one that was spurring him along. If they could cover the land, then imagine what they could do if they were actually on their side for once. "Dad you will have the pack when I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Oh Dean one more thing…you can be the one to tell Sam…"

…

Sam handed Tolkien back to Charlie, giving his friend a one armed hug as he went. Tolkien had grown so much in the last couple of weeks, the pup finally sprouting his human skin with a head full of chestnut hair with red streaks running through it. He looked more like Charlie which was a good thing, god forbid he looked anything like his father, the Alpha in question was a serial breeder with probably around thirty pups to his name so far. He was one of Adam's main Alpha's and one of the most brutal were's that Sam had ever known. Thank god he had gotten her out of there when they had the chance though he could not help but think about the rest of the omegas they had to leave behind. With two break ins in under a month Adam's security would be tight…he would have to talk to Dean about the chances they could rescue them.

Giving Charlie a wave as she left to go put Tolkien down he turned on his heels and strode towards the wreckage of the manor, towards where his tent had been constructed. He could not wait until they could start repairing the damage to their lands, all he wanted was a stable roof over his sons head. That was not something they could get while Adam was out there, taking away humanity and making an army that would rival no other.

He could hear the squeals of laughter that belonged to Junior who was currently perched on top of Benny's shoulders as he pretended to be an airplane. Smiling Sam came to a stop just behind them happy to drink in the sight and sounds of his child's happiness. He had not had a chance to have much of a childhood so far no matter how hard he had tried. He promised that no matter what happened to him that Junior would get a life. He would grow up and become the wolf he was meant to be, no matter what he presented as. Junior was his son and he would give up his life in an instant for him.

"Daddy look!" Junior squealed seeming to notice Sam for the first time. "I fly!" he screamed wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire's neck. Benny had taken to the toddler like he was his own, Dean had even named him honorary Uncle seeing as Dean didn't have any other siblings and Sam only had Ashely who was still too young to appreciate her family role. Not that the omega minded, Benny was like a brother to Dean and Benny had been the one to risk his own life in order to rescue him. He would forever be in the vampire's debt though the man said that it was the least he could do after what Dean had done for him. "Wolfie look!" Junior continued to shout making Sam turn his head to the side where the Alpha was now standing with a small smile on his face. "Daddy, Dad are you looking?"

"Yes kiddo," Dean shouted back his eyes fixated on their son though Sam could tell that the Alpha had something on his mind. He was distracted and the omega didn't need his newly fond bond to know what was troubling the elder wolf.

"You're leaving again," Sam sighed watching the side of Dean's face who was still refusing to look anywhere but at the toddler. "Why?"

"There's something I have to do." Dean replied.

"What?"

"Sammy…"

"No Dean don't brush me off…I can feel that you're holding back on me."

Dean groaned waving at Junior before turning to face Sam, his eyes were bright and guarded though it was like Sam could see right through him. See the truth he was trying to conceal and it scared and amazed him all at once. He could feel the Alpha's apprehension. He was glad that the bond seemed to be only one way at the moment, knowing that if Dean was aware how much he was projecting than he would clamp up tight. Any emotion was a sign of weakness for an Alpha even more so now that he was the pack Alpha. "Adam has an army…"

"So, we have faced worse odds."

"When we had a pack of fifty."

"We have you."

"I'm just one wolf Sammy, Adam has killed me once…"

"No, you didn't die."

"Good as," Dean growled out his hand moving to run through his hair trying to disguise the small touch of the scar on his temple. "I need to go do this…"

"What are you not telling me?"

"Look after Junior, if I don't come back…run…find somewhere far away and live your life," Dean said his eyes conveying the sadness of his words. "Don't be a hero."

"Fucking hypocrite," Sam growled out grasping hold of Dean's elbow and dragging him further away so that their son wouldn't hear their argument. "You can't tell me to do one thing that you are going to do! Whatever you have planned just…don't. Your family needs you."

"It's why I need to talk to them."

"Who…"

"The hunters."

Sam scoffed shaking his head and allowing his anger to fuel his motions. Completely forgetting that he was facing the pack Alpha, all he could see was his stupid stubborn mate, the one that had swanned off and got himself killed in the first place. "Are you out of your mind?" he seethed his hands moving up to grip at Dean's shoulders forcing him to look at him in the eye. "You really think I will let you do this…"

"You don't have a choice," Dean replied his eyes flashing with his authority. "I'm the Alpha."

"Fine if you are going to do this…then I am coming with you."

"No."

"Then you're not going."

"I'm going."

"Then so am I."

"Sammy."

"Dean."

"Sammy you are not going."

"And neither are you."

Sam stared down at the Alpha, using his height as an advantage he towered over the shorter man, his eyes were flashing with his anger and he could feel his wolf willing him to bare his neck and submit. His heart however would not let him. Dean might be the Alpha but he was also his previous and future mate. "I can stand here all day if I have to," Sam added raising his eyebrow.

"Fine," Dean replied his shoulders deflating. "We leave at dawn," he exclaimed waving once more at Junior before stalking off. Sam couldn't help but let out a sigh at relief, glad that he had actually won that argument.

He walked over towards Junior who was sitting in Benny's arms happily telling him the story of how his Wolfie had jumped them out of the window. It was all he would tell anyone who would listen. He reached for the toddler pulling him into his arms he breathed in the boys scent.

It was then that he heard the familiar rumble of an engine. With his eyes widening all he could was watch as the Impala pulled out of the drive taking the Alpha away from the lands.

"No…" he whispered feeling his heart pound in his chest. "No he doesn't get to do this," he growled passing Junior back towards Benny.

"Where's Dean going?"

"To do something stupid," Sam replied. "Watch Junior for me?" he asked shedding his clothes in one motion, he might not know where the hunters were hiding out, or where the Impala was heading but there was a tugging at his chest that he knew was his heart telling him where the man who should be his mate was. Once again thankful that the bond was one way he allowed Dean's scent to wash over him, his wolf might not be as quick as a car but he was not going to allow the man to go off half cocked.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring our stubborn, stupid Alpha home…" he growled allowing the change to take over he fell onto all fours. Fur sprouted out across his shoulders as his human form gave way to his wolf, fuelled completely by his anger and fear he lifted his nose in the air and sprinted after the Alpha…

TBC ( **Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter here, I had a hard time writing this and thought it was best to end it there for now. Thank you for reading and see you all in chapter nineteen)**


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing he was aware of was the pressure around his hands and his feet. The next was the cold metal that was seeping through his ripped jeans. The third was the fact that he was not alone.

Groaning Dean rolled his head to the side, his temple pounding from the cheap shot the pressure in his brain was building feeling like the bullet was piercing through his skull all over again. Of course the actual bullet was still inside of his head, a little fact that no one else realised. He guessed they wouldn't unless they knew that he could feel it whenever he moved too quickly or banged his head. That was the trouble of being shot in the temple and not being aware to get the medical attention he probably needed.

Tightening his hands into fists he could feel the cold bit of metal scratch against his bare skin, there was a cold chill in the room causing goose bumps to erupt across his now apparent bare chest. Great either his captures were the hunters he had gone to visit or some horny weres that found a pack Alpha too hot to resist. Actually hoping that it was the former he allowed his eyes to open to mere slits. Thankfully the room was darker than he was expecting so it did not take him long to adjust.

Blinking he opened them fully taking in the appearance of the man standing in front of him. He had a harsh expression, his legs were parted slightly and there was blood littering his face. In his hands he held a silver knife that had fresh blood dripping down the edge of the blade. Hmm. Becoming aware of this fact a sudden pain in his chest made itself known. Peering down he noticed a thin red line blossoming across his skin, the blood slowly oozed out of this small but vicious wound. His hands were bound to a metal chair with what he assumed was silver handcuffs, not that he could feel the effects. His ankles and knees were also chained like they did not want to take a chance with him. He guessed that they had conducted a serious of tests to determine what new 'threat' had somehow found the location of their top secret bunker. Hunters really didn't get many visitors did they?

Growling under his breath he lifted his eyes back to the man who was suddenly closer than he had been. He leaned down so that he was inches away from Dean's face, the knife coming closer to his throat making him feel more uncomfortable with every moment that passed. Why did he think he could stroll up to their home unannounced? As usual he had reacted before he had time to think and this was one of the reasons he didn't want the omega to come with him. He did not want Sam anywhere near this danger because that was what they were if things did not go the way he had planned like his current situation…

He opened his mouth to say something but was instantly silenced by the hunter's fist slamming into his cheek. The pure hatred in his eyes was breath taking and indeed a little intimidating. As far as he knew he had never seen this guy before in his life so what exactly did he have against him? With his head snapping to the side he spat out the puddle of blood that had formed in his mouth, not caring that his aim meant that it landed on the hunters shoes. Ignoring the blinding pain in his temple and the dark spots dancing in front of his vision he forced himself to regain eye contact to show this hunter that he was not messing with an ordinary wolf…if he even realised what he was dealing with. He guessed due to the amount of silver he had come prepared…well more like the bunker was prepared seeing as he had not gone anywhere….Dean had walked into the lion's den what else should he have expected really.

"You know a simple hello would have done," Dean mumbled shifting the weight on his hands attempting to reposition himself.

"Shut up," the man growled placing the blade at Dean's throat this time, his eyes tracking the movement of the silver bouncing against the Alpha's pulse. "You don't get to have a say," he continued. "I have been waiting a long time for you."

"Sorry, " Dean retorted his eyes never moving away from the hunter to show that he was not afraid, also to distract him from what his hands were currently doing. He had managed to elongate one of his nails into a claw in an attempt to pick at the lock with the silver having no effect on him like usual. "I don't do humans," he smirked.

The hunter laughed without humour, his hand moving so that he sliced into Dean's throat not enough to cause serious damage but enough to make him hiss. "You are not in the position to make jokes wolf," he warned placing the knife over the cut so that the blade was digging into the wound forcing more blood to well. "Your kind think they can take over the world…how they are going to fair once they know that we have you Winchester. We have their king."

Dean laughed "You have the wrong wolf."

"I don't think so, we know who you are, and we have a record on your pack courtesy of our own Henry Winchester. When Gordon found out that our Henry had given his son away…his monster of a son…well he had to go. He tracked your family down, with your father out of the way it all falls down to you. You created this hell and killing you will end it."

"Again wrong wolf."

"Liar."

"Dude…" Dean earned another punch to the mouth this time his eyes flashed dangerously in warning, the hunter was really starting to piss him off. "Do your research," he growled his hands continuing to work on the cuffs, almost. "I thought hunters were anal with that," he muttered under his breath feeling the knife dig in harder. Ok he had to stop getting himself into these situations, he was surprised he had any blood left in his body to lose.

"You expect me to believe you are not a Winchester?" the man laughed without humour shaking his head. "I'm not fucking stupid."

"No but you are an idiot," Dean interrupted his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You have the wrong brother."

The hunter paused for a split second, short enough for a normal human not to notice but unluckily for him Dean was a wolf nothing about him was normal. "No I'm not falling for that, I know your brother is dead…you killed him…Adam."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, his stomach cramped as tears threatened the corner of his eyes. Even the hunter backed away slightly looking at him like he had completely lost his mind. "You….you think…." He wheezed out trying to get a hold of his emotions. "You think I'm Adam?" he asked when he had managed to regain some form of control. "Fuck you are an idiot."

The hunter seethed, leaning forward he practically straddled Dean's lap as he placed the knife straight across his throat, settling on his artery. One false move then he would be wearing a massive smile from the wrong place. "I swear to god…"

"Do it," Dean interrupted his mouth tightening with his earlier laughter fading. His eyes darkened and he could feel his wolf push against his skin wanting to sink its teeth into the man in front of him for dare threatening a pack Alpha. "Kill me then you lose your only chance of killing Adam."

"No I am not falling for this shit Adam," the hunter continued to shout his knife pressing harder. "I know who you are and I am not letting you leave this room alive! You have killed too many of our people…this war ends now…!"

"Cole…" a stern voice called from the doorway causing the hunter's back to stiffen just as he was about to pull his knife across Dean's exposed throat then came the sound of hurried knocking.

"You should really get that," Dean declared his eyes turning towards the door thankful for the interruption. He didn't know if the hunter would have really gone through with it but he didn't want to find out. Worst came to worst there was no way he was going to have another hunter's death put onto his hands not when he had come here with good intentions in the first place. That was the thing with hunters they always shoot first and ask questions later.

Cole sighed his knife moving away from Dean's throat though the look on his face showed that he was not finished. He strode towards the heavy metal door placing his back to the Alpha. Tilting his head he attempted to see what was going on but his view was obstructed by two metal bookcases, a hidden room he guessed. Hunters with their weird need for constant privacy, he would never understand them. With this slight reprieve he continued to pick at the lock of his handcuffs until he felt the satisfying click. Mentally cheering he held onto the cuff not wanting it to fall and alert the already irate and trigger happy hunter in front of him. Ok he had one hand free, just the other, his ankles and his knees.

He started to pick the lock of the other handcuff when he heard the door slam shut. Cole strode back into the room with a sick look of satisfaction on his face, however Dean couldn't concentrate on him. No he was more focused on the fact that the hunter was holding tightly onto a tuft of thick brown hair, hair that belonged to the man that was kneeling in front of him in a similar pair of cuffs that Dean was wearing. He growled threateningly which caused Cole to laugh in joy, his grip tightening. Dean's vision flooded red, all he could see was the hunter holding onto his mate…his Sammy.

…

Ok maybe it had not been the best idea to have followed the Alpha without some kind of plan. His head had ran away with him on that one but when he had seen the Impala outside of some weird world war bunker he had been convinced that everything was alright. That was until he had smelt Dean's blood on the ground and he had been grabbed by a group of hunters who were already equipped with a various amounts of silver. Not Sam's best day by far.

He had been manhandled, forced into cuffs, blindfolded and dragged down several stairs causing flashbacks to his time with Adam. A quick sensory sniff had him feeling relieved that it was just humans they were dealing with. The same humans that the stupid Alpha had come here to talk to in the first place! Why did he think that this would have worked? With everything that Adam had done the last people hunters would want to even have around them would be wolfs.

The omega winced as the grip on his hair reached the point of being barely tolerable. His hair had grown out considerably since he had been reunited with his old pack and now he was cursing it once again. His eyes locked onto the furious green of the Alpha's. He took in the dried blood littering his chest and his throat, the wound looked like it was starting to close but once again someone had hurt his mate. He could feel Dean's intense anger and it would not be long before he would lose control and then the hunter would really know who he was dealing with.

"Looks like my lucky day," Cole laughed lifting Sam's hair so that he was forced onto his knees in front of Dean. "Two for one…so is this your bitch Adam?"

"Adam?" Sam repeated his confused eyes moving to peer at the hunter, well as much as the awkward angle he was at would allow him to anyways.

"Oh don't, I already know that he is lying."

"He really thinks you are Adam?" Sam ignored the hunter.

"Yeah and he will know what happens to people who piss me off," Dean growled out his voice laced with his Alpha power causing a shiver to run down Sam's spine.

"You can continue this little pretence you have here," Cole interrupted his knife coming down level to Sam's eye so that he could see the tip of the silver blade out of his peripheral vision. He could feel the heat from the poisonous material washing over him. He tried to stifle the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him not for his own sake but for the hunters, he could see the anger bubble in the Alpha and it would not be long before those restraints would not hold him. "I am not falling for this shit, I will make you a deal Adam, and it's either you or your bitch here." He pulled Sam up so that he was standing though he was crouching slightly due to the height he had on the hunter. The knife was inching closer with every movement making the omega have to turn his head slightly to avoid the silver coming into contact with his skin. "Who should I kill first? I mean if I kill you he will die anyway won't he…then you won't feel the pain of losing the one that you love…"

"I am not Adam," Dean growled his eyes flashing with his words vibrating around a growl. "Do you really think I would have walked in here if I was?" he added his hands tightening into fists and Sam could see his nails lengthening into claws. The grip on his hair loosened to the point where the omega had the freedom to move forwards though he made no attempt, he was not going to be the reason that Dean lost control.

"I am not being fooled by you," Cole retorted.

"I am done with you," Dean interrupted his hands snapping to the side breaking the cuffs effortlessly. Sam was sure that he had probably broken out of them a long time ago knowing his mate, well ex mate…well half mate whatever it was that they were to one another. "I gave you a chance," he added his hands reaching down to pull the knee cuffs off without a second thought. "You didn't want to listen," off went the ankle ones with the chair he was sitting on clattering to the floor behind him. "I let you think that you had the upper hand," he shook his body and Sam couldn't help but watch his muscles ripple with his movements making his heart skip a beat. It seemed that his biology wouldn't let him not be an omega even with the present threat in front of him. "If you don't get your hands off of my omega than I will rip them off," he threatened flashing his full set of canines though Sam didn't know if Dean realised. "You really don't know who you are dealing with."

Cole laughed his grip on Sam tightening again. "The were King," he replied. "The saviour of the wolves, the killer of humanity. Isn't that what they call you Adam?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah it would…if I was Adam, you keep insulting me…" he laughed his voice becoming dry and sharp.

"You…"

"Dean Winchester," Dean interrupted. "The brother Adam killed," he held his hand out towards Cole, his nails retreating back into their normal human state. He laughed when the hunter faltered his eyes flicking towards the door and back again like he was guessing whether or not he could make a break for it. He moved his hand away to show the fact that there was no silver burns and to point at the scar on his temple. "A bullet didn't kill me, silver doesn't hurt me what else can you turn to Cole?" he added taking a step closer causing Cole's grip on Sam to tighten to the point he was sure that he would have no scalp left. "You use Sam against me, you won't be leaving here alive." Dean took another step closer and behind them they could hear the metal door swing open again showing that someone else had decided to take interest in what was happening. "I can show you what a pissed off Alpha is really like."

"Wolves have been running wild," Cole replied letting go of Sam and practically throwing him towards Dean though his expression was murderous. "Your kind is poison."

"Now Cole I don't think this is the proper way to treat our guests," a newcomer called out causing everyone's heads to turn in their direction.

Cole's eyes widened. "No…"

"What's the matter you look like you have seen a ghost?" the voice continued to which Sam frowned at he had no idea what was going on.

"You're…"

"Dead? Seems to be a common theme here."

"Gordon killed you."

"Well looks like he didn't try hard enough," the man replied. "Let's take this upstairs and talk like normal adults," he gestured towards the door with Cole reluctantly leaving the room his eyes following the man's every movements like he didn't know what was happening. "I'm sorry for him, his wife was killed by a village being sacked he hasn't been in the right frame of mind since," the man walked into the room his face becoming clear in the light. "I can see by your face…Dean is it?" he asked holding his hand out to the Alpha who was smiling at him fondly. "I haven't seen you boy since you was a toddler."

"Dean?" Sam asked confused about what was going on.

"Sammy, this is Henry Winchester, my grandad…"

TBC ( **Hey all, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you to each and every one of you that comes back for every chapter to let me know what you think and to those of you who just sit back and enjoy the ride. I write this for you and to know you are enjoying it puts a smile on my face. You guys honestly make this story a joy to write so thank you for that. I will see you all in chapter twenty! I know twenty chapters already, time really does fly!)**


	20. Chapter 20

"I…I don't understand," Cole stammered slamming his fists on the table, the four men were now perched in what seemed to be an upstairs library. Henry was at the head with Cole at his side more to keep an eye on him then a place of respect with Sam and Dean opposite. "You are dead," he continued his eyes never leaving Henry's face. "I saw Gordon shoot you, we all did. He buried you out back…" he trailed off his attention moving to the back door like he was imagining an open grave waiting for him just beyond the room. "How…?"

"Gordon was not the hunter you all thought him to be," Henry replied flashing a bright smile, one that was full of arrogance and confidence that screamed out Winchester. Sam could tell that Dean had some resemblance to his grandfather, from the face structure to the attitude. Though where Dean was light haired Henry was dark. He looked like an older version of John Winchester and that thought made the omega shudder. On his best days the Alpha was a force to be reckoned with he didn't want to think what his father would be like.

"What?" Cole exclaimed his eyes narrowing into slits with his hands fidgeting together. Probably wishing he had a gun right now, hunters always seemed to be trigger happy. "He took over from you to sort this wolf mess out! You refused to do anything about it and look where that has gotten us. If he is allowed to continue then humanity will be extinct."

"I was dealing with it," Henry replied placing his own hands on the table, his calculating look staring down at Cole. "It's a family matter not a Men of Letters matter," he added tilting his head and seeming to look at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. "We all don't want our job getting in the way of our personal lives, even if it meant walking away from the family I loved to keep them safe."

"Family…are you…and him…" Cole gestured towards Henry and Dean (who had been keeping unusually quiet considering what had just transpired between the Alpha and the human mere moments beforehand) "No, you are a hunter."

"Yes but no one asked me why I became one. You all had a back story, a means to come into this life but me."

"I don't believe you," Cole retorted stubbornly, earning a sigh from Dean causing him to flinch at the sudden noise, Sam guessed the Alpha had made a lasting impression on the hunter after all.

"The story I told others, the one that my family knew was not the truth. I am Henry Winchester of the Winchester line. Gordon did not kill me because he only used a normal bullet. It paralysed me and took a while to recover from but I am still here and that is due to his stupidity. My parents were killed by hunters like you, I fled with my mate and my infant son to a nearby shelter which became the pack lands they used to call home. I needed to keep them safe from the hunters, I knew that they would not stop until the pack had been eradicated. So I made a deal with my brother, he was to take my mate and my son, make sure that no harm would come to them and I would pose as a hunter. I gave up my family to ensure their safety. I worked to lead this organisation and then created the treaty to protect the lives of my pack rather than the lives of you hunters. So yes I am a hunter but I am also a father and a grandfather…"

"And great grandfather," Sam pitched in not able to help himself, flashing Dean a small smile.

"Great grandfather…" Henry trailed off his eyes crinkling at the corners with his delight. "Even more of a reason to stop this war between us."

"You really think we will work with you after hearing that?" Cole scoffed pushing himself to his feet his eyes wild in his head. His hands fumbled in the waistband of his jeans retrieving a gun he must have gotten when Henry had freed them from the makeshift dungeon. He cocked the hammer back and levelled this to aim at the elder Winchester's forehead. "You have lied to us for years, no one is going to follow you Winchester," he continued his finger hesitating on the trigger with his hands starting to shake.

Dean laughed, his voice deep and hoarse. His words were laced with his Alpha pheromones causing the hair on Sam's arms to stand up. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Dean warned leaning forward in the chair placing his hands gently on the table. His whole demeanour was calm until you looked into his eyes. His green eyes were bright and there was a steely determination present, one that Sam knew was daring Cole to make a move. He was showing his wolf. "Put the gun down."

"You're kind are the ones responsible," Cole stammered the gun wavering. "This is your fault."

"My grandson…" Henry started to say.

"HIM!" Cole spat swinging around so that the weapon was now aimed at Dean instead. "I don't care which brother you are, you are both from the same family. There is a bounty on all of your heads and I am going to be the ones to bring you in."

"You can try," Dean declared standing to his full height holding his arms out to the side. "Go on, free shot," he goaded causing Sam to grip the arms of his chair tighter trying to stop himself from intervening. He was sure the pack Alpha knew what he was doing at least that was what he was telling himself. "Do it."

Cole's finger tightened around the trigger, his hands were shaking with his confidence seeming to drain away. He twitched nervously causing the gun to fire in his hands. He threw the smoking gun to the floor taking a step away from it shaking his head. He was staring at the pack Alpha who was bleeding from his shoulder. Silver bullet looking at the pattern of the entry wound.

Dean was peering down at the wound, Henry was on his feet ready to detain the hunter though Sam stayed where he was. "Are you done?" Dean asked his gaze moving to turn to Cole, his eyes a bright emerald with the gold band around his pupils increasing in size.

Cole nodded slowly lowering himself into the chair he had previously vacated, his hand running through his hair refusing to look at the discarded weapon. It seemed that the hunter had finally realised that he had indeed bitten off more than he could chew.

"Good," Dean shrugged the bullet falling out of his shoulder with the wound closing immediately. Henry was staring at him with surprise etched across his face, he too had returned to his chair not seeming to be able to believe what he had seen. Dean's immunity was still the big pack secret. "You shoot me again I will kill you," he added smirking and lowering himself to his own seat. His hand reaching out to squeeze Sam's knee once in what he presumed to be reassurance. "Your war is with my brother, he needs to be stopped."

"What…why did you come here?" Cole asked.

"I will kill Adam, he is mine but I can't protect my pack alone. Your hunters raided my home, destroyed what they could and killed whoever was in their way. On orders from Gordon Walker."

"He's…he left."

"No," Dean chuckled. "I killed him."

"You…"

"The hunters that came to my lands where are they?"

"I can find out their names and round them up," Henry growled his own wolf reacting to the news of the packs destruction.

"I want them out, all of them."

"Where are they meant to go…this is their home…?" Cole responded before Dean's growl had him stopping mid-sentence

"THAT was my home," Dean growled his hands slamming on the table making the hunter jump in surprise. "No one cared then, I want them gone because if I find them…" he trailed off leaving his warning hanging in the air.

"That can be arranged," Henry nodded understanding the meaning though Sam was sure that the hunters would not want to endure the wrath of either Winchester.

"Good, I want your best men, the ones you can trust. All of them."

"What do you need?"

"I'm going to give them what they want."

"What's that?"

"A war."

…

So it was arranged that Henry gathered as much Intel as he could in the short amount of time that Dean had allowed him. Cole had sobered up and personally offered his services to the pack Alpha which Dean accepted on presumption that he would not be armed until it was proved vital. Same to any of the hunters that he brought back with them. Sam did not pretend to understand what Dean was planning but he had long ago realised that it was best to trust him then question. After all he had no idea that the Winchester family had hunter connections or that John's father was still alive. He didn't think that they had seen each other in years. He couldn't imagine going through the sacrifices that Henry had made just to assure that his family could survive. The more time he had spent with the elder Winchester the more he had seen Dean in him. It must be ingrained in the Winchester jeans to give everything to their families. With the current pack Alpha literally giving his life to give the pack a chance at surviving. Barely.

Sam was picking through the boxes in the storage room that was concealing the dungeon behind the shelves. There were various old tomes about curses, locked boxes, old weapons and ammo cases took up the majority of the space. It was literally a hunters cave. What he would give to have the chance to sit and read all the books in the library, to be able to understand their kind and the way that hunters thought. To have that escape was something that he craved, god he could just imagine them having a life in this bunker. It would be secure with all the warding surrounding the whole building, the various cameras set up and the armoury that was concealed with in. They could forget about the whole world and never have to look back. How he wished that this could have been his life rather than the shit storm it had become.

He waded through the objects careful not to touch the ones that had a skull or anything that looked like it could kill him with just a single thought. Intrigued to what they stored. There was an old tome that was sticking out of the bottom of the shelf, the cover was a brown leather that was torn in various places. There were some pages curling around it with a thick layer of dust covering the side that was exposed. Curious he peered over his shoulder making sure that there was no one else around, he leaned down and placed his hand above the book. He could practically feel the power pulse around it pushing against him, enticing him to have a look. He stroked the cover feeling the raised letters though he was not able to make out what it said. Slowly he pulled it out from under the shelf and held it up to the little amount of light that was in the room.

 _ **Lycanthropy**_ was the word written in bold. His wolf moved about under his skin his attention being caught at the mention of the 'disease' as it was known as. He had been born this way rather than made so for him this was the life he had always known. Same for Dean. His thumb ran through the pages, they were stiff and the whole book was covered in dust. It looked like someone had started to read it before they had been caught and dropped it somewhere, completely forgetting it was there. Allowing his curiosity to take control he wrapped the book in his jacket, pushed his way out of the room with the door clicking behind him he headed towards the library. He felt that Dean was in the office with Henry sorting out the hunters that could be trusted not to turn around and kill them all in their sleep. Apparently Henry knew of some that had been close to Ellen and Jo who would most likely accept the fact that the former was now a Beta wolf mated to an Alpha with a young daughter. How her life had become complicated. How they all had.

He headed toward the seat by the window thinking that it looked more comfortable. Settling himself down he pulled his knees up balancing the book on them he chose a page at random and started to flick through. A lot of it was the lore based behind the venom in their bites, the urge to change at the moon and the dynamics of the pack. Information that he lived every moment of every day.

He was there for just over an hour about to give up when something caught his eye. **Mating.** Making sure that he was still alone he lifted the book further to give him some more cover he skimmed through the paragraph. _**Wolves mate once in their lives**_ … blah blah blah…. _ **Alpha is the dominate one**_ …stuff he already knew. _**Male omega is capable of holding various mates for survival purposes, if the omega's main mate is killed the omega can attach themselves to the next available Alpha in order to survive. Omega's who are carrying their Alpha's child at their time of death never truly lose their connection to the main mate. It is believed that the imprinting and emotional needs transfer to the child making the bond between the omega and offspring stronger than normal.**_ Sam drew in a deep shaky breath re reading the passage a couple of times trying to make sure that he understood. _**Male omegas are unique in that once a bonding has been completed it cannot be truly broken unless of the event of death. However a Wiccan coven discovered that it was possible to block a bond from the omega's side so that they could live their lives independently regardless of the Alpha's wishes. This trend became prominent in the years leading up to the liberation of the omegas when they were given rights to become their own person rather than just an extension of their Alpha. The spell was outlawed by the were council though it has been recorded that there are a few still present today that know of its existence.**_ Sam felt his heart skip a beat…was it really possible? There was a way out?

"I'm sorry I can't offer more," Henry's voice echoed along the corridor causing Sam to snap the book shut before throwing his jacket over it. "I don't know who else we can trust."

"It'll be enough," Dean responded their footsteps coming closer. "Thanks."

"What don't we do for family," Henry replied both of the Alpha's coming into sight. "Tell my son…" he trailed off noticing Sam sitting in the room. "Tell him I'm sorry. I should have been there for him and the pack…"

"Don't," Dean interrupted clapping his grandfather on his back. "Dad's coping, we all are."

"You are your father's son, you make a great pack Alpha boy," Henry added pulling Dean into a brief hug. "You boys take care of each other…"

"Stay safe," Dean replied pulling away from the hug giving Henry one last look before walking over towards Sam. "Let's go geek boy."

"What we going to do about the witch?" a hunter asked Henry had Sam stopping in his tracks.

"What witch?" he asked his eyes staring at the two of them who was looking at him confused. He could feel Dean's eyes on his back.

…

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean placed the key in the ignition and she roared to life. Behind them there were about ten different cars ready and waiting to follow them. He had counted about twenty five hunters that Henry had told them that they could trust. Ones that pledged their allegiance to him and who had protested against Gordon. He had assured Dean that those that had sacked their lands would be long gone by the time they got back. The hunters were going to change the game and he couldn't wait to see Adam's face. Dean had his plan tucked to his chest and Sam had his own.

It consisted of blocking the bond to Adam and getting the Alpha beside him to claim him again. Yes he had his mark and he could feel the other man but that was not enough. It was one sided and he craved it to be the way it had been before all the shit had happened. He was going to get his mate no matter what happened.

His way out was sitting in the backseat, glaring at the pair of them with distrust in her eyes. Her hands were bound with magical manacles that kept her powers at bay and her mouth was taped. Something Dean had insisted on when he had agreed with Sam's crazy notion that they could not leave her there to whatever fate the hunters had decided on. At the end of the day he had managed to guilt the Alpha into saying that the woman in the back was the one who had made it possible for him to return. For once luck was on their side.

Sam had to stifle a grin holding the book tighter in his lap. He had the final piece that he needed. A witch. Rowena.

TBC ( **Hey sorry if this chapter was a bit slow but I promise there is a lot of action to come in the next couple of chapters as we gear up to the big showdown! Hope you enjoyed and thanks to each and every one of you for reading)**


	21. Chapter 21

The convoy pulled up into the pack lands with the Impala coming to a stop nearest the edge of the half constructed makeshift perimeter. The fence ran a small circle around the ruins of the manor house, covering a tiny area compared to the actual size of the lands but it was big enough that the ten or so of them could try and protect what little they had. Bobby's van was pulled up to the only entrance they had allowed.

Dean smiled slightly, pleased that his pack had taken his advice about how to try and keep as discreet as possible. He wasn't an idiot, he could guess that his brother had the lands monitored at certain points and nothing would be more suspicious then a sudden structure appearing. He was praying on his brother's stupidity and the fact that he had not long been in this area that they would go unnoticed for the time being so far.

He cut the engine, pocketed his keys and pushed his way out of the car. Sam followed suit though his attention was more focused on the witch they had in the back. Dean could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye with his lips pursed seeming to want to say something. The only reason Rowena was brought back with them was because Sam insisted that they owed her a favour or something because it was with her spell that he had been able to be brought back to himself. The omega not accepting the fact that her doing that was a favour to Missouri to repay back another favour. It was becoming a loop that he didn't want to be on. Besides he wasn't up for arguing with the other man, he had more important things to care about then some witch.

He plunged his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He faced the crowd that was starting to gather around them. Sam was helping the witch out of the back of the car, she was shooting him sharp looks but she couldn't say anything due to the magical gag placed around her mouth. Henry was about to remove it but Dean insisted that he kept it on for his sanity during the journey. That was one last thing he had wanted on his mind this whole time. As it was he was not sure how this was going to pan out. It was one thing talking to the hunters in their own place and entirely another taking them to their home. He was putting his pack at risk on the word of his grandfather.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts he straightened his back trying to give the appearance of the pack Alpha he was meant to be. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Sam pulling Rowena up to the side of the van, banging on it in their secret fashion that Sam and his father had concocted. No doubt Bobby had heard them turn up and was just waiting on the other side not wanting to seem too eager.

Seeing that the van was in the process of being moved Dean realised it was not going to be long until the rest of their pack made their appearance. No one knew what he had been planning and that was meant to protect them more than himself. This could still go horribly wrong especially if the Winchester luck decided to hit them hard. Not thinking about that, well trying not to, he braced himself for the stream of hunters and wolves alike.

…

Standing in front of him was twenty five hunters each holding their weapon down to the floor, thankfully with their fingers away from the triggers though they looked like they were itching to use their weapons. Behind him was his family, his pack had started to gather after Bobby had let Sam put the witch somewhere to the side before he joined the rest of them. He could feel their gazes on the back of his head, could hear their questions and doubt screaming at him in his mind.

"What are they doing here?" Bobby was the first to question stepping closer towards Dean who was still keeping his eyes on the hunter's not entirely trusting men he didn't know with his family. "You brought them here?" he continued with his Alpha pheromones bubbling around him threatening Dean with their presence. He growled causing Bobby to quell his projection as Dean's Pack Alpha status out ruled the elder wolf. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"He's lost his mind that is what he is doing!" Ellen yelled holding onto Ashley so that she was slightly behind her small frame, the mother wolf coming out. "You brought those murderers here."

"Quiet," Mary hissed her own mother wolf baring its fangs.

"Why because you can't admit your son has lost the plot?" Ellen interrupted seeming to be ready to round on Mary at any given moment.

"Let Dean speak," John commanded the previous pack Alpha position given him the respect needed to cause the two women to stop speaking. "Go on son."

"They didn't come to our lands and kill our family," Dean started trying to show his sudden feeling of nervousness with this situation. Both sides were running on a short fuse, unclear to who would actually blow first. He just hoped he could dispel the running anger before that happened. "Henry assured me…"

"Henry," Bobby blew out the words as Dean could hear his father's short intake of breath. "How…" his voice petered out seeming not to be able to voice the words or not wanting to.

"He's a were," John breathed out his voice sounding shaky not that Dean blamed him. For the past five years or so he had believed that his father, his only remaining link to his heritage had been killed by Gordon Walker. "If the bullet wasn't silver…" he indicated to his chair. "He's alive then?" his eyes peered up at Dean who was chancing to look at his father rather than the hunters.

"Yeah," Dean slowly nodded. "He's alive and he's taken back the men of letters," he attempted a small smile his eyes roaming the faces of his pack who were still looking at him like he had lost his mind. "It's shit, this whole thing is shit. I don't know what else to do."

"So you brought them here? To our home?" Ellen shouted once more her eyes narrowing towards the twenty five hunters that easily outnumbered them all even with their combined strength.

"They are not staying," Dean growled his eyes flashing darkly daring her almost to challenge his Alpha decisions. "If you saw what I saw…" he let out a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Adam's…it's a torture house…he has omegas chained up like animals…I promised myself I would not leave them there…I'm getting them out of there."

"You can't go back there!" Mary spoke up pushing her way past John to stand by Dean's side. "You won't be able to get out this time."

"It's why they are here," Dean interrupted turning his attention back to the hunters. "You want a fight I have one for you."

"This best be good Winchester," Cole stepped forward his own gun was tucked back into the waistband of his jeans.

"Tomorrows a full moon, I will give you Adam's pack if you give me a way in," Dean's voiced echoed throughout the atmosphere, his words falling into the silence with neither side knowing what to say to his proposal. "I know where they hunt, you go after them and I will free the omegas."

"You are giving us your brother?" Cole asked his eyes narrowing.

"No, I am giving you his pack, Adam will not be running with them. He will know what it is like to lose his pack, his home. Keep them off of my back I think that's a fair deal."

Cole inclined his head to the side, Dean could see the barely concealed smiles on the other hunter's faces and he knew that he had them. There was nothing hunters wanted more than a hunt especially when one landed on their laps. "You got yourself a deal Winchester."

…

Sam led the witch into the furthest tent after he had heard all he had needed to hear from Dean. He didn't know why he should have been surprised at the pack Alpha's plan, a part of him was disgusted that he would put himself back there but the other part of him wanted to hold him down and ride him there and then. That Dean would put his own life at risk for were's he didn't know was beyond the omega. He had been making his own plans to try and persuade his father or Benny to help him free the omegas but now it seemed like he didn't have to. Content with knowing that his friends would not have to suffer that cruel fate for much longer he turned his attention back to his current plan.

Turning his head over his shoulder, satisfied that no one was following him (hoping that Dean's continued meeting would be enough to deter anyone) he threw open the nearest tent door and practically shoved Rowena inside. Ignoring her muffled protests behind her gag or her hands that kept reaching out to him, He zipped up the entrance noting that they were currently in the makeshift supply tent, forcing Rowena to sit down long enough for him to loop the cuffs around the support beam sitting in the middle of the shelter was hard and took longer than he had liked. Puffing out a breath he stepped back to avoid her swinging leg at him, he didn't want a silhouette to the head thank you very much. He lifted his shirt up slightly to reveal the book he had managed to keep hidden the whole journey though he was sure that Dean had noticed his weird behaviour. He was just hoping that the Alpha had too much on his mind to care about what the omega was doing. Adjusting his shirt back into place ignoring the heated stare from the witch he folded his frame down onto the floor and sat with his legs crossed and the heavy tome perched in his lap.

Without saying a word he flicked through the back coming to the page he had found back at the bunker. He folded the edge of the page down, not enough to damage the old tome he hoped, and placed this in front of Rowena. She was staring at him with raised eyebrows practically refusing to cooperate with anything that he wanted. So she was going to be like that then. Not that he had expected anything less. He had not been around the last time Rowena had been called to help but from the sounds of Dean's protests he guessed that she was not a joy to be around. The type to not help anyone unless she got something out of it herself.

"I'm going to remove the gag," he gestured to the restraint in her mouth. "If you scream it's going back on," he warned reaching forward to grasp the end of the magical fabric. Slowly he pulled it down feeling her teeth released its grip. He placed the material around her neck, the threat of it a reminder of what predicament she had found herself in.

"You expect me to thank you," Rowena scoffed her Scottish accent thick with every word she said. "Take these off," she commanded rattling the chains that secured her.

"I'm not an idiot," Sam chuckled his hands reaching forward to push the book closer to her however she still refused to look. "I let you free you leave her the first chance you get," he lifted the book and placed it in front of her face. "Can you do this?" he questioned seeing her eyes stubbornly refuse to cooperate. "You do this spell for me I will let you go."

"What will Alpha boy have to say about that?" Rowena chuckled. "You are just an omega what can you promise me."

"If you do this spell I will be the pack omega, Dean will listen to me."

Rowena's smile widened as she finally looked down at the book, she titled her head while her eyes examined the words, her mouth pursed she slowly nodded. "I can do this," she replied lifting her attention back to the omega once more. "Don't mean I want to," she laughed rattling her chains once more. "I helped this pack out, my debt has been paid. I don't have to do shit for your kind."

"Then you stay here until we decide what to do with you."

"Oh Sammy boy," she tutted. "Dean will release me, he has a debt to me that he will feel he needs to repay. I saw the way he looked when you wanted to bring me with. He doesn't want me here anymore than I want to be here. I'll just remind mother dearest of what I did for them and Dean will have no choice but to let me go," she chuckled her voice becoming darker with every word. "You have nothing on me. Did you think you could wave a spell in my face and that would be it? I want nothing to do with your little war."

"What do you want then?" Sam asked throwing the book to the ground in frustration.

"Now that is a question I like the sound of," she practically purred shifting her body so that she could lean closer into the omega. Her red hair fell in front of her face giving her eyes a dark and dangerous look. "Never had a wolf before," she growled pulling her legs slightly apart as if to give Sam a glimpse of what she had to offer.

"Woh" Sam squeaked pushing himself to his feet though he still had to bend down due to the low ceiling of the tent. "I don't'…I mean…No…" he stammered feeling heat flooding through his system.

"I know that omega's normally are the ones to be taken but I'm sure you have given before? Dean's bow legged walk can't be natural…" she winked at him.

"What…No…I…I don't swing that way," he choked.

"You have nothing I want," Rowena grinned sitting back on her heels and flicking her hair out of her face back to being the cocky witch rather than the sensual one. "I'll wait for Alpha boy to release me," she shrugged her eyes staring into Sam's. "Unless," she pursued her lips. "There is something I want."

"No sex," Sam stated firmly sitting back in his previous position if not further away from the woman than he had been previously.

"I want you to kill my son."

"Your son?"

"The King of Hell," she laughed. "You kill Crowley and I will do the spell for you."

…

The hunters were surrounding the fence, each of them was armed to the teeth but this times their weapons were pointing outwards for once. Dean wouldn't allow them into the grounds of their small lands not when they had young children around. The van was parked back in place with a sentry on top of it at all times. This time it was Lenore who was keeping watch seeing as she didn't need to sleep. Benny was preparing for the trip tomorrow along with Bobby and Charlie. The two wolves feeling the need to go with no matter how much Dean might have protested. Charlie had insider knowledge and Bobby wanted to see how his son had been kept. Dean kept the numbers down to a minimum not wanting to risk too many of their pack just in case some wolves were left behind to guard the manor after the previous two break ins. Both Benny and Dean had managed to escape but this time the pack Alpha knew it would be harder. Especially with the omegas in tow, no one could be sure just how many Adam was keeping chained up.

John was inside his tent with Mary, he could hear his parents hushed conversations which he tried not to listen to out of respect for them. Sam had disappeared earlier with the witch. Dean still didn't understand why he had insisted on dragging her back here with them, yes ok he did owe her but he thought that getting his grandfather to release her would have been enough rather than actively taking her on as their prisoner. He was going to talk to the omega once tomorrow had been settled. For the time being he had bigger things to worry about than the witch.

He sighed settling himself down onto his makeshift bed where a tiny form had taken residence. Carefully not to wake the bundle of blankets up he placed his arm around it and brought it into his chest. Breathing deeply he buried his head into the mass of blond hair before allowing his own eyes to close. Junior's breathes danced across his bare chest. He was the reason he was doing all of this. He wanted his son to have a home, to be able to live his life without the fear of his Uncle. One day when Junior presented he might become the future of their pack and Dean wanted to make sure that he had everything he could have if that point ever arrived. Not that he would care what his son turned out to be. Nothing would make him love the boy less.

With thoughts of tomorrow being pushed out by the feeling of his son in his arms he allowed his eyes to close.

…

Darkness had fallen, the almost full moon hung heavily in the sky causing a slight tingle to run down Sam's spine. He pushed his way out of his tent with the box clutched tightly in his hands. Making sure that no one was around he kept to the shadows as he made his way over to the far exit of the fence where they had not quite managed to complete it.

Pausing for a second to allow one of the hunters to pass he pushed his way out of the gap and sprinted towards the edge of the lands, into the darkness of the forest beyond. In his head he had only one goal. He was going to get his Alpha back no matter what it would take.

Reaching the centre of the forest he was satisfied that he was far enough away that the hunters would no longer be able to see him. The rest of the pack would be too occupied trying to rest as much as they could due to the moon being tomorrow. Setting the box down on the nearest rock he pulled a long knife out of the sleeve of his jacket. Flicking the box open he retrieved an ancient looking bowl and various candles. Placing the candles in a circle, he put the bowl in the centre and ran the blade along the length of his arm watching the blood pour into the bowl. He began the incantation that Rowena had taught him. The wind picked up around him while the blood in the bowl began to mix.

"Who the fuck dares summon me?" a British voice called out…

TBC ( **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, the next one will be action packed so hope you are ready. Thank you as usual and see you all in chapter twenty two!)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Well?" Crowley demanded his red eyes were piercing and suddenly this felt like a very bad idea indeed. He was shorter than Sam but he had this dangerous aura surrounding him that made up for the lack of his height. He was wearing a pure black suit that was clean to perfection considering that hell was where he had called home. In the whole of his life Sam had never encountered a demon before and now he knew he would have perfectly been happy to have had never had to. He tried to stifle the impending feeling of dread not wanting Adam or even Dean (not that he had that connection) to feel him. As far as Sam could tell the pack Alpha was fast asleep like he thought he would have been. "You summon me and waste my time. Do you know who I am…?" Crowley lifted his nose slightly in the air. "Wolf…I AM THE KING OF HELL!" he shouted the wind starting to pick up once more.

Sam took a step back pushing down the fear that was going to consume him if he was not careful. With his hand steadier than it should have been he reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out the blade he had previously used to cut open his arm moments beforehand. He had had the sense to conceal the weapon before the demon had seemed to have noticed. Gritting his teeth together he twirled it around seeing the glimpse of the moon glint off of the edge. The demon's eyes tracked its movements a look of confusion was apparent on his face.

"Where did you get that?" Crowley asked taking a step closer to the omega who forced himself to remain standing where he was, not wanting the King of hell to see how much this situation was scaring the shit out of him. In his head he kept thinking about why he was doing this. It was for Dean. It was to get his mate back. That was all that mattered. Dean, Junior and him being able to be the perfect family that they were meant to be.

"Doesn't matter," Sam spat out bringing the weapon up to his face and lowering his body into a defensive position.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Crowley asked bringing his hands out of his pockets and holding them to the side to show that he was unarmed. When Sam didn't say anything he sighed and shook his head with a smirk crossing his face. "I normally get the pleasure of knowing the people who want me dead before I kill them."

"This isn't about you," Sam spat out taking a step closer to the demon, the blade firmly in his hands like his whole life depended on it which in a way it did.

"Oh," Crowley matched his movements. "Says the one who wants to kill me."

"I do this I get my life back," the omega growled the wolf inside of him begging for a chance to come out and play.

"Well then Moose, let's see what you have," Crowley laughed flicking his hand sending the blade crashing out of Sam's hands and straight into the trunk of the nearest tree. Imbedding with such a force that the whole tree started to crack. The noise was loud enough in the atmosphere that the omega was sure that even the humans would have been able to hear it. The last thing he needed was hunters getting involved.

Sam growled throwing his body towards the demon who merely flicked his hand and sent him flying into the same tree. His back cracked with the impact as he landed on all fours. His hazel eyes darkened as a low growl rumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. He felt his skin start to bubble while dark brown hair erupted across his body. His clothes tore, his nose lengthened, his canines extended and his claws made their appearance. Where once stood a human now stood a brown wolf. The wolf's backside smacked against the tree with the blade falling to the floor by his feet. Lacking the apposable thumbs he kicked it to the side and pounced once more at the demon.

Crowley was staring at him appreciatively, a low whistle echoed out of his mouth as he once more stopped Sam's attack before he was able to even land a hit. "Impressive," he laughed watching Sam push himself back onto his feet his determination never wavering. "I still don't understand what I have done to you…I mean I wish I could…I never forget a face."

' _ **It's not what you have done to me but what you are going to do for me,'**_ Sam's mental voice echoed around them, the wolf snarling the whole time ready to go on the attack once more. His hackles rose with the feeling of the demon's power swirling around him like it was taunting him. Ok maybe he had no planned this out, all he cared about was getting Rowena on his side. She was the only witch he knew and it was not like he had time to track down another. Who knows if another would even help him or be powerful enough to pull off a spell like this one?

"What I'm going to do?" Crowley hummed flicking his hand once more and pinning the form of the wolf to the ground. "For you…" he mused walking over towards Sam and kneeling down so that he was at his level. "Tell me why would a wolf want to go against me, come on," he chuckled his eyes morphing back to a dark brown showing his human side. "What do you really have that I don't?" his attention was focused on the omega's face.

' _ **Something to lose,'**_ Sam replied his jaws snapping at the King of hell. His right hand which had now transformed back to human swung up with the blade in his grasp. With as much effort as he could muster he forced the blade into Crowley's chest, missing his heart by a mere inch. The demon choked out falling onto his knees his hands reached for the weapon, hissing when smoke began to billow off of his skin at the touch. He screamed with his demonic power lacing his voice, blood dripped out of the wound forming a puddle at his knees while his hold on the wolf faltered.

Sam scrambled to all fours, his body changing back in the process. Not caring that he was naked he stepped up to the demon and grasped hold of the hilt of the weapon. He could feel the power thrum underneath his hands where the blade was starting to take effect. He didn't know what exactly was in the metal of the weapon, he trusted Rowena's judgement and her determination for the death of her son. Which when he thought about it didn't make sense to him. However he refused to dwell on it, all that mattered was that Crowley was a means to an end, he was the obstacle standing in the way of him and the spell that would break his bond with Adam forever. He needed Dean back and Dean needed him. They were stronger when they were together and for Dean to face Adam he needed all the strength he could get. They were all different people to what they were almost five years ago now.

"Wait…" Crowley stammered black smoke leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "Why?"

"Someone wants you dead," Sam replied tightening his grip on the weapon and twisting it slightly to which the demon hissed out at.

"No shit," Crowley laughed. "Which someone?"

"Rowena."

Crowley started to chuckle, his whole body shaking causing more of his blood to spill out of him adding to the ever increasing puddle that was forming at his feet. "Mother?" he asked incredibly seeming to forget about the blade that was close to piercing through his heart. "She slumming it with wolves now," he added wiping away at a fake tear that wasn't even there. "What does she have on you?"

"I need a spell and she will only do it once you are dead," Sam replied pushing the knife in further if only to shut him up rather than actually hurt him. Doubt was starting to form in his mind about his current plan of attack.

"Sounds like her," Crowley nodded. "Well Moose this has been fun but I am going to have to call this short," he closed his eyes and all of a sudden Sam was shoved away from the demon with the knife being pulled out of his chest at the same time. The King of Hell pushed himself to his feet with the wound closing up in the process. He wiped his hands down his suit and tutted at the blood that stained the black fabric though it was not that noticeable. "DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" he shouted his voice booming through the trees and Sam winced knowing that his voice would be heard back in the pack lands. He just hoped that Dean was not ready to pounce into action that was the last thing he needed. The Alpha would find a way to stop him. "Now what spell has my mother promised you?" Crowley asked inclining his head to the side. "It's always good to know what she is up to," he flashed Sam a big smile showing off his full set of teeth.

Sam frowned walking over to the rock where he had previously discarded the box. He leaned down, grabbed the blanket he had brought with him, wrapped his around his shoulders tying it at the waist before he grabbed the book. Hesitating for a moment he shook his head as he made his way back over to the demon. He lowered himself so that he was sitting down on the floor, crossing his legs to make sure that he didn't give the King of Hell an eye full. He ran his finger along the pages of the book finding the one he had previously folded over. He flicked it open so that the spell was facing upwards. Lowering the book onto the floor and kicked it over to Crowley who leaned down so that he was at Sam's level.

Crowley hummed, nodding his head he turned the page and then back again there was a spark of something in his eyes. Sam was not sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was just regretting ever saying yes to the witch now, his need for his Alpha overwhelmed his senses to the point where his rational thinking had left him.

"Interesting," Crowley said after a moment his eyes coming up to meet Sam's. "So this spell…"

"I'd rather not get into it," Sam mumbled reaching for the book for the demon to snatch it back.

"If you want help I will need some details."

"Help? I just tried to kill you and you want to help me?"

"What can I say…it's what I do?"

"No, what do you get out of this?"

"I know who you are Sam Winchester, hell is talking about your mate. Adam will turn every human into a were, I can't have that."

"You care about humanity?"

Crowley laughed shaking his head. "That's a good one," he claimed. "I care about their souls. For every person Adam turns Eve gains a soul. Purgatory will be full of your kind, souls that belong to hell."

"So you want me to help to condemn humans to hell?"

"A better motive than my mother's."

Sam frowned grabbing at the book he peered at the demon not knowing what the King's intentions were. He knew the hunter saying that demons lie but he also knew that they told the truth as well. He was torn.

"Where else you going to get the ingredients? I can control my mother."

"The one that wants to kill you?"

"We have an interesting relationship. Look do you want my help or not?"

"What do you need?"

"Most of these ingredients I can get, but this one, DNA of the mating bond that needs to be dissolved."

"Adam's DNA," Sam breathed out. "How am I going to get that?"

…

Sam kept to the treeline, his eyes scanning his surroundings making sure that the hunters stayed where they were and that none of the pack had been disturbed by the demon's shouting. As far as he could tell everything was exactly how he had left it. Which meant that the Alpha should be asleep in their tent with their son rather than running to Sam's rescue like he usually was. At least he hoped so, he didn't want to risk Dean getting involved or stopping him when he was so close. His mind was consumed with the fact that he could soon be free of Adam, well at least be blocked from him. How much he wanted his Alpha's touch back, his love to be his omega completely. It was what he had been dreaming about for almost five years and now it was time to take back what was stolen from him.

He pushed his way through the gap in the fence making sure to cover it up before he walked back towards the centre of their camp. He could hear various noises, to hushed talking to soft snoring and even the occasional grunt from one of the hunters, most likely getting impatient because they weren't getting what they wanted.

He plunged his hands into his pocket slowly making his way over to the tent slightly off from the centre. It was the biggest with a wheelchair waiting outside the entrance. He could see no tell-tale signs of light or movement coming from the inside. Drawing in a deep breath Sam paused for a second to compose himself allowing his frantic heart time to cool down. He could not afford to give his position away now. Step by step he inched closer his eyes concentrating on the tent at all times. He neared the entrance with his fingers curling around the fabric. One wrong move and he knew that he would wake the occupants. With hearing like theirs it didn't take much.

Sam held his breath while he unclipped the metal hook that was holding the entrance into place. Stepping into the tent his eyes locked onto the two forms curled up on their makeshift bed together. There was a single blanket wrapped around the pair. Mary's back was to Sam, her nose buried in the crook of John's shoulder with his arm pulled around her chest tightly. His legs were hanging out of the blanket, the hair was standing up with goose bumps across his skin though Sam knew that he would not be able to feel it. This was what he was counting on.

Crowley had made it clear that they needed Adam's DNA, he couldn't get it from Dean because that make their chances of mating slim, Mary would have been the next bet but being a Beta and Adam an Alpha their genetic similarities would not be as strong as John and Adam. The demon had assured that he would be able to separate the genes between Adam and Dean and the omega had no choice but to trust him. He generally believed the King of Hell's reasoning and to him it made sense that he would want to make sure that hell could get the souls it needed, even if he did not believe in that himself. If it was a choice between being able to reunite his family and save his pack or the lives of humans stupid enough to make their own choices and deals…well there really was no comparison in the slightest.

Sam stepped further into the tent, his frame trying to block out the cold air from the entrance. He paused as Mary mumbled something in her sleep before John's arms tightened around her. They looked like the power couple they was meant to be. Sam could see them as the imposing figures they had been when he had first met them. The couple that led the pack and fought of their impending destruction. It was in a moment like this it was easy to forget that any of the past events had occurred and that John was not crippled from a silver bullet lodged into his spine.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he lowered his body to the floor. On his hands and knees he crawled over to the Alpha's side and pulled out a pair of tweezers he had concealed in his jacket. With his eyes locked onto the older man the whole time he came to a stop beside John's outstretched legs. It might not be as easy or as glamourous as a hair sample from the head but he had to work with what he had been given. Mentally apologising he grabbed a couple of hairs with the tweezers, he pulled slightly watching the Alpha's face who seemed to not be able to feel what he was doing. With a sharp tug he managed to free a couple of the hairs, quickly he placed the tweezers in a sealable plastic bag and stuff this inside his jacket. Smiling he went to push himself to his feet when a pair of brown eyes staring at him had him freezing on the spot.

John's eyebrows furrowed as Mary awoke becoming aware of the change in her mate. Mentally swearing Sam held his hands out in front of him his mind trying to come up with some logical explanation as to what he was doing in their tent…in the middle of the night…dressed in dark clothes…oh god he was so screwed.

"Sam honey," Mary whispered her voice hoarse and heavy with sleep. "What you doing up?" she added pushing herself to her elbows though John's arm remained tucked around her.

"Sorry," he stammered. "I…"

"You worried about Dean," Mary stated rather than asked which had Sam mentally sighing.

"Yes that's it," he replied quickly trying to hide the nervousness though he probably could put it down to the fear of his Alpha risking his life…now that he was thinking about it…"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ace will be fine," John mumbled throwing a hand over his eyes with his head falling back onto his pillow. "He has a plan."

"When does his plans ever go to plan?" Sam replied.

"One thing about Dean is that he will never give up, he will be fine son," John added.

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"It's normal to worry, it's why Alpha's need us," Mary winked at him. "Let me walk you back."

"No! No don't worry I'll be fine, sorry for waking you," he stammered pushing himself to his full height and making a quick exit before Mary could follow. He fastened the tent back into place, with his hand holding onto the bag he walked back towards his own tent. His mind filling with the thoughts of what tomorrow could bring.

He reached his own tent, opening the entrance he pulled his shoes, shirt and jeans off before lowering himself onto the bed. He rolled to the side with his arm pulled up under his head, his eyes drinking in the sight that was presented to him. Beside him Junior lay, his blond hair falling into his eyes with his arms cuddling his toy bear. His back was to Sam though he could see the strong arm around him. Dean's head was turned towards their son, his mouth was open slightly and his own hair was plastered to the top of his head where he had not quite got the gel out. He was wearing just his boxers with the blanket wrapped mostly around Junior. A genetic trait with Alpha's meant that they gave off their own heat, when they had been mate's Sam had joked that Dean was his own furnace. Nine times out of ten they didn't even need their comforter.

His muscles were exposed with his boxers pulled down slightly at one side almost teasing the omega. How Sam wanted to lean over and…well…do things he had used to do when he wanted the Alpha to wake up. Now he had two things stopping him, one was that even though he had Dean's faded mark they weren't technically mated and the over was that their son was lying only an inch away.

He placed his head on his pillow, his hand reaching out to lie on Dean's chest just over his heart so that he could feel it beat under his hand. As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts turned to tomorrow and how their lives were about to change once more…

TBC ( **Phew, I almost didn't think I would be able to get this chapter out on time! It's my birthday on Wednesday so had to get this done before I go celebrate at the weekend! Thank you for reading and for those select few who let me know what they think. I will see you all next weekend in Chapter Twenty Three!)**


	23. Chapter 23

There was a nervous buzz around the lands, people milled around trying to find things to do to make themselves look busy. Half were attempting to refortify the fence that surrounded them whilst others were busy preparing for the full moon tonight. As Dean walked through the lands all eyes turned towards him quickly each one knowing what might happen tonight. The Alpha could feel the tension running through him as thoughts of the impending situation filled his mind. There were so many different ways this could pan out and each of them didn't bear thinking about. To him there was only one option, only one choice they all had. He had to strike before Adam had a chance. To get the revenge he so desperately craved even if he was not going to face down his brother, just to free those omegas…that would be enough.

He waved politely at Ashley who was helping Ellen prepare the feast for tonight. Bobby was gearing up the van throwing whatever weapons and medical supplies he could think of in there, along with a couple of packs of blood. All the silver bullets and blades were stashed in a locked box underneath the driver's seat. They did not want to advertise the arsenal they had to the hunters who were still itching for a reason to go on a killing spree. Dean was half surprised that they had managed to make it through the night without a single incident. Though he did get a report from Cole about figures in the woods though the hunter put this down to others relieving themselves. Although Dean could have sworn he had heard shouting at one point however he was too tired to have cared. If hunters had an issue then they could sort it out between them. He did not need to play referee this whole time.

Benny was holding Lenore tightly, their tongues battling one another with his hands playfully teasing the top of her jeans. Shuddering Dean shook his head and cupped his hands over his mouth "GET A ROOM!" he shouted to which Benny flipped him off without breaking contact with the female the whole time. On the plus side he did push Lenore through into their own tent that was not something he wanted Ashley or Junior seeing merely because he did not want to be the one to answer all of their questions. His son was almost five, too long to have that talk with just yet, the longer he could put it off the better for them all. He could remember his own talk with his father when he had first presented, he wasn't sure who felt more awkward, him or his father or his mother who had to take over halfway through because the two Alpha's couldn't stop laughing.

Chuckling at the memory he plunged his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and continued to walk. Charlie was softly singing to Tolkien who was falling asleep in her arms while she sorted his makeshift crib out. John was going over some sort of schematics with Mary who was perched on the edge of his wheelchair. Beside them Cole towered, his hands void of any weapons on Dean's insistence. He declared that if any hunter needed to step inside of the fence then they forfeited their weapon to him. He currently had Cole's pistol tucked down the back of his jeans alongside his own Colt 1911. Both sporting silver bullets. Just in case things did not pan out the way he needed them to tonight. He was about eighty percent sure that Adam would not be running with his pack tonight, he had never known his brother to make a show of himself during the full moon. Apparently his wolf was way too important to be seen with his family. Making a big show of wanting to do his own thing because he didn't want to pick up the slack that Dean created because he could not shift. That was in the past, which did remind him he would have to thank Adam for shooting him in the head before he killed him. After all it was thanks to that bullet that he could be connected to his wolf even if it was still in his head.

Dean inclined his head at Cole who nodded back politely. The hunter seemed to have gotten it into his head that he was not his brother for which he was grateful for. He did not need a case of mistaken identity out on the field. Not that it should happen seeing as their wolves were completely different in colour. As Missouri had always told him there could only be one white wolf at a time…apparently…you know if you believed in that crap of a destiny.

"DADDDDDDDDD!" a young voice squealed. A little blond head coming bobbing out from behind John, his arms were outstretched and before Dean had a chance to lean down Junior flung himself into his arms. "I be wolf tonight?" the toddler asked his bright green eyes peering into Dean's own.

"Yeah buddy," Dean replied shifting the boy's weight so that he sat on his hip with his little arms around Dean's neck. "You do everything that Daddy and Grandad tell you to," he added stroking back the blond hair that was getting too long for his liking, starting to look more like his omega parent.

"You not here?" Junior replied resting his head into the crook of Dean's neck.

"I got something to take care of," Dean retorted walking over towards where his parents were, content with the feeling of his son against his chest. "Daddy will be here." He continued coming to a stop beside his mother and father who were peering at him with a smile of their faces. He couldn't get over the fact that he had a son and neither could his parents it seemed.

"How about you show your Dad the lovely drawing you done?" Mary said holding up a piece of paper to Dean's face. With his free hand Dean grasped hold of it and peered down at the messy lines drawn with crayon. He could make out the outline of what was either green sheep or some trees without the trunks, there was a round yellow circle in the sky to which he guessed was the full moon, strange different coloured lines floated in the sky to which Dean had no clue what it was however it was the figure in the middle of the page that caught his attention. It looked like some kind of animal…a wolf…a white wolf with a cape flying off of his back, there was a smaller wolf beside him with a bigger dark chocolate brown in front. Feeling a lump in his throat he smiled at the toddler who was looking at him expectantly.

"That me," Junior pointed to the smaller figure. "That Daddy and that Wolfie," he grinned showing his full set of teeth.

"What's with the cape?"

"You save me," Junior replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have a superhero cape huh?" Dean chuckled folding the picture up carefully and placing it into the back pocket of his jeans, reminding himself to show Sam later. "Can I fly?" he asked with his chin tilting up to the sky and puffing his chest out to make himself look bigger.

"No Wolfie no not fly," Junior giggled his hands grasping hold of Dean's chin forcing him to look at him once more.

"Ah," Dean sighed. "Junior can fly," he winked at his son who stared at him with wonder in his eyes. God he looked so young and innocent he would do anything to protect the child in his arms even if it meant giving up his life for him. His family was his whole life and also his biggest weakness, unless it came to his brother but that is another story.

"I can?"

"Yep watch," with those words Dean moved his arms so that they were placed under his son's arms. Making a whooshing sound he dangled Junior in the air. "Put your arms out," he instructed which the boy followed without any hesitation. He held the toddler under his chest, lifting him over his head he began to spin in circles. Junior squealed out with delight with Mary and John laughing at them. Even Cole seemed to crack a smile. He sensed Bobby, Benny and Charlie walk towards them along with various other members of the pack. He knew that it was almost time but he allowed himself to have this one moment. He wanted to give Junior a good memory…just in case…

Junior's laughter increased as Dean spun faster, weaving in and out of his family beside him. Bobby held his arms up pretending to be a building while Charlie chased after them with Tolkien who was babbling along clapping his hands together. Dean laughed as he threw Junior in the air and caught him again. He smiled at the small boy who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh no we are going down…" Charlie shouted slowly falling to the floor with Tolkien on the back of her neck.

"Junior save!" Junior squealed with Dean moving him closer to the pair. Junior had a determined look on his face one that was sure Sam had seen a million times in Dean's own. The toddler held his arms out, with support from both Charlie and Dean the young boy held onto Tolkien's shirt.

"We are saved!" Charlie cheered pushing herself back to her feet with her arms bringing Tolkien into her chest. Tolkien's eyes were fixated on Junior with them both laughing at each other. There seemed to be a deeper understanding between the two children that Dean and Charlie would not be able to understand whether this was due to their own upbringing together or something else. "Aye Tolk the Deans saved us!" she continued bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Me save," Junior puffed out his chest trying to copy the gesture Dean had done earlier. "Me like Dad!" he giggled proudly.

"I think that cape should belong to you now," Dean replied pushing past the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. Settling the toddler back onto his hip with his free hand he mimicked untying the cap and placed this around his son's shoulders faking tying it up around his neck. "There," he smiled at the boy.

"We both wear it," Junior nodded pressing a sloppy kiss to Dean's cheek. "Show Daddy," he clapped his hands together.

Dean frowned scanning the faces that had surrounded them…where was Sam? Quickly checking his watch he realised that it was almost time for them to go if they wanted to make it to the mansion before the wolves departed for their run. "Anyone seen Sam?" he asked, he had not seen the omega since he had woken up this morning with Junior and Sam both tucked into his chest.

"He was out by the back fence last time I saw him," John replied.

"Ok I'm going to find Sammy, Bobby, Benny get the vehicles ready we leave in ten."

…

"I told you to kill him," Rowena hissed her eyes becoming feral at the sight of the demon in front of her.

"Hello to you too mother," Crowley smirked biting into the apple he was holding, crossing his legs as he leant against the only remaining wall of the burnt out manor house Sam had hidden both the witch and the demon in hoping that no one would come looking here. Or think to at least. "What a pleasure it is to see you," he added his head indicating at the cuffs that continued to bind the witch. "Given up trying to kill me yourself?"

"Why get my nails dirty?" Rowena retorted.

"Why indeed."

"Sorry to call off this domestic," Sam interrupted growling under his breath, he could feel his wolf pushing against his skin showing that it was almost time. "I need you to do the spell," he continued pulling the bag containing the hair sample out of his bag and adding them to the bowl that was by Rowena's feet. Alongside it was a strange looking crab, at least he thought it was a crab, a bowl of blood, sulphur and a vial of lycanthropy virus. How Crowley had obtained that he had no idea and he was sure that he didn't want to know. Being an omega he didn't have any venom in his body, he couldn't change anyone even if he wanted to. Only Alpha's and a handful of Beta's could. A misconception about werewolf's was that the bite was infectious, only if the biter injected a significant amount of their poison would the person become a were. He hated the whole Hollywood one bite theory. In their pack there was only two people who had poison in their system and that was John and Dean…Bobby's venom would not be strong enough due to his age and pack status. As far as he knew John had not turned anyone and they all had seen Dean turn Ellen.

"Not a chance pretty boy," Rowena laughed. "You expect me to do you a favour when you couldn't do something simple like kill Fergus."

"Fergus?" Sam laughed raising his eyebrows at Crowley who shrugged his shoulders though he appeared to be irritated at the use of his apparent Christian name.

"Mother, you will do the spell," Crowley threw his finished apple core to the ground as he lowered himself to the ground so that he was crouched in front of her at the same height she was.

"What's in it for me?" she asked shifting so that she was sitting on her knees her shackled hands coming up in front of her making a show of being the innocent captive. "You going to kill yourself my son?"

"I have something that might interest you," Crowley interrupted pushing himself to his feet and wiping the dust off of his black coat. "Olivette," he muttered with Rowena's eyes lighting up dramatically.

"Olivette," Rowena repeated spitting the name out like it was poison on her tongue. "That bitch," she muttered her eyes peering up at Sam with a set determination in them. "I do this spell then you free me?"

"Mother please," Crowley rolled his eyes. "You do the spell and I will take you to Olivette."

Rowena chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment before nodding her head. She settled back down on her heels and peered down at the book. She reached for ingredients and placed them in a straight line in front of her seeming to size up the magnitude of the spell.

"Sam?" Dean's voice called out from somewhere close by.

"You do the spell when the moon is full," Sam hissed not wanting to alert the Alpha to what was going on.

"I'll keep an eye on her moose," Crowley winked. "Lover boy is calling."

Hesitating for a moment Sam nodded knowing he would not be able to keep an eye on them. It was a full moon and he would be expected to run with the pack, besides he had his son to keep safe. He knew it was a lot to ask to trust a demon and a witch but he did not know what else he could do. Missouri had sent Rowena their way in the first place, she must have known what she was capable of he had no doubt of that. He would have to ask the older woman when he had had a chance.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice called out again closer this time.

"Don't mess up," Sam growled turning his back on the pair and walking out the other side of the building.

…

"Hey," Sam replied coolly trying to still his rapidly beating heart though he knew that the Alpha would be able to hear it clear as day. Dean walked towards him, in his arms Junior was chattering away about something with his hands continuing to play with his neck for some reason. Sidestepping to the right slightly to conceal the entrance to the back of the house he attempted to compose himself. "What's up?"

"Daddy there you are!" Junior held his arms out to the side puffing his chest out. "I got a cape!" he squealed in delight. "Me like Dad!"

Slowly nodding his head Sam smiled staring at the Alpha who shrugged his shoulders in a I will tell you later gesture. "Wow!" he faked his amazement holding his arms out to the boy who wiggled out of Dean's arms to go into Sam's. "Can I have one?" he asked pressing a kiss to Junior's forehead.

"Deans only," Junior remarked his bright smile directed towards Dean. "Right Dad."

"That's right kiddo," Dean replied his eyes flicking down to his watch. Right it was that time already. "Deans are awesome," he winked at Junior who giggled his hands playing with what Sam guessed was the ends of his so called cape. He had no idea what had gone on while he was plotting with the Rowena and Crowley but it warmed his heart to see his two boys together. God he just hoped that his and Dean's plans panned out.

"Awesome," Junior whispered trying the word out sounding exactly like what Sam imagined a young Dean would. "Can I wolf now?" he asked his eyes dancing from father to father.

"Almost," Dean nodded his hand stroking through Junior's hair. "Listen to your Dad," he pressed a kiss to Junior's cheek before his eyes connected with Sam's. In that moment it was like the world was falling away, he wanted to lean in and press their lips together like they had done so many times before. Since their incident a month or so ago there had been no contact really between the two of them until one of them was asleep. After tonight that was going to change, Sam was going to make sure of it. "I erm…." Dean stammered his eyes moving away breaking through that moment. "I got to go."

"Bye Wolfie," Junior waved.

"Stay safe," Sam whispered not trusting his voice at the moment. Dean smiled softly at him, nodding his head he gave them one last fleeting look before turning on his heels and walking back towards the entrance of the pack lands where the little group was waiting for him.

"He be back?" Junior whispered his little hands fisting into Sam's shirt the fear evident in his voice.

"Yes," Sam replied sending up a silent prayer. "He'll be back you'll see." He just hoped that he had not just lied to his son…

TBC ( **A little light heartened chapter for you there before it all kicks off in the next one. I hope you are all prepared! Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you all in Chapter Twenty Four!)**


	24. Chapter 24

The moon had reached its highest point, there was not a single cloud in the sky though the stars were darkened. It was like there was some unknown entity blocking out the light and helping those who wanted to keep hidden. For once it looked like luck might have been on there side. Two vehicles sat on the side of the road partially covered by trees, only those who knew they would be there or those who looked closely would have noticed them. The white van was caked in mud making it blend into the darkness, the back was currently open with various figures on the inside. They were rummaging quietly through the supplies gathering what they could and what they thought might come in handy for the task ahead of them. One of them pushed to their feet placing their gun into the waistband of their jeans they quietly stepped over the other figures until they stepped out of the truck. Peering around the figure made its way to a clearing where a wolf was waiting.

Dean inclined his head towards Cole, his eyes were focused on the building ahead of them. On the inside he could sense movement coming from the bottom floor. He could hear the four legged padding on the wood making their way out of the mansion. He could see the outlines of the wolves gathering at the far entrance waiting for them all to emerge before they set off on their run. From what Intel he had gathered he had a brief idea of the route that they took. A few stayed behind to stand guard, at least ten by his count possibly more. That was an unexpected amount but Dean didn't feel panicked. He felt calm standing there in his wolf form with his some of his pack behind him. Charlie was to his left, she was going to be their guide with Benny to his right who had been in the building before. Bobby was taking up the rear with Dean leading point.

His white fur glistened in the light making a contrast against the darkness of the night. The other wolves were standing still with hunters spraying flecks of white into their own fur. Dean smirked hearing Bobby mentally complaining. This was Mary's idea, a white wolf would have given the game away but three would cause confusion, possibly panic. A white wolf had already been spotted in the mansion once before all be it underneath a thick layer of mud. He hoped that this would send the message he needed to his brother. The white wolf was back and wanted revenge.

He lifted his nose to the air slowly sniffing. Adam's scent lingered but that was most likely residual on the house and his belongings. A hunter he had sent out earlier scouted ahead and told Dean that Adam had been seen being driven away in a limo with about four other wolves in the opposite direction they had come in. Good he hoped that gave them some kind of distance. Where Adam went to shift Dean didn't know and didn't want to know. He couldn't afford a distraction like that, he was here for one reason and that was to liberate the omegas inside. There was no telling just how many Adam kept chained up in there or how many children they have created to add to his army. There was just as many innocent lives in this pack house than there was human lives.

The sound of the spraying ceased which brought the Alpha out of his musings. He grinned at his pack members who looked like they had lost a snowball fight with the amount of white in their fur. It was that or him covering up his own colouring to which Mary had protested. She wanted the wolves to see the white. She wanted Adam to fear the white wolf like what he should do as she had said. The passion and belief in his mother's voice had his determination rising higher. He was going to do this and they were all going to come back no matter what. He was not going to leave anyone behind.

Satisfied that everything was in place Dean padded over to the van, he nudged his nose against the door drawing the rest of the hunter's attention. About fifteen had come with them the rest was protecting the pack lands as Dean knew that their lands was never as vulnerable as it was during a full moon and that was him speaking from experience. Especially when he had not been able to shift. He inclined his head towards Cole with the hunters nodding in understanding. They pocketed what weapons they could with two of them taking the duffel bags with them. Seeing their arsenal had Dean doubting his plan for a moment. Did he really want to send the hunters off after a pack where most of them had not done anything wrong? Thinking about to his own experience with the hunter attack he shook those thoughts out of his mind. Hunters had killed his own, the ones who had done nothing to deserve to die, this was the only way he could get the chance to save the omegas. Even if it meant condemning Adam's pack.

Dean drew in a deep breath, with his side he closed the van doors and made sure that it was as hidden as it was possible. Beside it sat an unfamiliar piece of shit car that Bobby had found the previous day. He did not want to risk his Impala. She was worth more to him than that. Besides it's not like he would be driving back home. Well the home they had left that was.

The hunters gathered in front of the wolves. Weapon in hand their own eyes were locked onto the retreating figures of the other pack who were starting to disperse into the forest surrounding them. "Wait," Cole called his hand reaching out in front of the hunters in a signal for them to stay where they were. They couldn't afford for them to become too trigger happy near the house. Dean needed them to clear a reasonable radius around them and create a decent distraction. Cole's eyes focused on Dean his mouth was set in a tight line and the Alpha could practically see the bloodshed that was waiting for them. "We keep them away from the house," Cole instructed his hands moving to his pistol, he cocked the barrel checking his ammo he flicked the safety off. "Understood?" there was a soft murmur from the other hunters who seemed impatient to get into the fight. "Let's go boys!" he grinned when Dean nodded at him. Cole laughed as he led the hunters towards the direction that the other wolves had disappeared in.

Benny came up to Dean's side, his hand scratched between his ears. "It's the best way brother," he whispered seeming to sense Dean's dilemma. "They didn't think twice when it happened to you," he moved his hand away and pulled out Dean's gun that he had given the vampire to use. He grinned down at the Alpha his teeth descending in the process.

Dean waited for another moment hearing the shouting from the hunters in the distance. Satisfied that they had had enough time he stepped forward slowly. His footsteps light on the forest floor as he tried to avoid any twigs or anything that would give a single noise away. The guards Adam had to have left would be in tune to the lands and what obstacles were around. After the two break ins they had had already, now it was time for the third and final one, Dean was going to make sure of it.

He avoided the light patches and kept to the shadows. Benny ducked down beside him trying to hide his tall frame, with the other wolves, who were slightly smaller than Dean, being disguised by his own form. All it would seem to anyone that was looking was a white blur walking through the woods. The vampire was wearing all black and the others could not be seen behind the Alpha.

His eyes focused on the building the whole time, there were no lights beaming through the windows though he knew that this did not mean that no one was home. The door had been replaced with a thick solid metal with a silver handle and silver padlock wrapped around it. There would be no getting in the way he had when he had retrieved Junior. Beside it a spotlight shined brightly illuminating that whole section of the mansion. The bottom windows had been boarded up with another silver chain across the wood. Adam was not taking any chances. There was a single window open at the top of the house, the fourth or fifth floor Dean was not sure. There was way too many floors for this one building but he supposed that was because most of the pack actually lived inside. Adam not wanting them to have their own place or privacy. Besides the open top window the rest were shut tightly with the front door in similar condition to the back. Whoever was inside was not coming out and whoever was outside…well you get the gist.

He scanned the area once more trying to come up with some kind of plan, he had not thought this far ahead which could be their undoing if they were not careful with their next move. The window was an option but only for one of them and there would be no telling what could be waiting on the other side. The door was another but it would make too much unnecessary noise and attract the were's attention back towards their house which would blow their cover immediately. Besides they were fresh out of bolt cutters, yes he could technically shift back if he needed to though it was a bitch on the full moon. So that only left option one, one person would have to sneak in the window and leave the rest of them outside like sitting ducks…well less feathers and more fur.

He needed Adam's pack further away to decrease any chance of them being found. He didn't want any of his family to have to deal with them. It was bad enough turning them over to the hunters though the way he was trying to see it was that everyone outside of that house had a choice to be where they were, they chose to follow their so called Were King so they deserved what was coming to them as much as Adam did. Still didn't mean he had to like it.

He looked at the door again and instantly felt like he could hit himself. If it was chained with silver and the whole thing was made with the metal how was they supposed to get in if they were were's? It wasn't designed to be used as an entrance or exit anymore meaning there had to be another way besides the front door that the pack was supposed to renter the house. If he knew his brother the window was a ploy most likely some kind of death trap awaited all who decided to enter or to the omegas who might attempt to make their escape. Adam wouldn't take any chances after having three members of his pack go missing within weeks of each other.

With this thought in his head he lowered his nose to the ground his eyes scanning the mud to see any signs of disturbance besides their own paw prints. He could feel his packs questions float through the outside of his mind but he didn't allow himself to become distracted. Slowly he sniffed the ground allowing the different scents to lead him. He walked a couple of steps to the right his eyes noticing a faint mark of another's paw. Careful not to step on it he followed the tracks with his pack staying in the shadows not wanting to either get in his way or to be seen by anyone who might have been looking. Most likely a bit of both.

Dean walked around the side of the house away from the back door and came to a stop towards the corner of the wall. In the middle he could see a mound of some kind that had lazily been covered with a thin layer of mud. Smirking he brushed his front paw through it flicking it to the side. By now Benny had followed him he too was wearing a massive grin. Indicating towards the mud he stepped in front of the Alpha and started to dig, his two hands making quicker work than Dean's paws. A couple of seconds passed and a metal trap door was revealed. There was no lock on the outside or any signs of silver. It seemed that it only opened from the inside which meant that there had to be someone awaiting the packs return. Nodding his head the Alpha gestured to the rest of his pack who soon strode over to his side their eyes clocking the trap door.

' **This is our way in,'** he called out mentally, focusing on projecting to the people in front of him he didn't need to give their plan away to whoever else might be listening in. **'We spilt up inside, Benny takes the top floor, Charlie and Bobby the middle and I will take the basement.'**

"I don't like that," Benny whispered. "We don't know what is down there."

' **Let me go with you,'** Charlie inputted. ' **I know those rooms better than anyone. The omegas will trust me.'**

' **Ok, Benny and Bobby you check the top floor than the middle, when you are clear get out and we will meet you back at the cars.'**

Dean waited for everyone to agree before drawing in a deep breath. He scratched his front paw against the trap door a couple of times hoping that he didn't have to guess some kind of secret knock. From the inside the sound of movement became clear along with hushed whispers. Human then, so once again Adam had left his security to the species that he was trying to destroy. Dean just wondered what his brother had offered these people in return for their help.

He straightened to his full height with the vampire and the rest of the pack sinking behind him. Dean tilted his head allowing the brief spotlight that was focused on the side of the building to glint slightly off of his fur. He wanted them to see him. He was done with hiding.

After a couple of moments had passed the door began to groan as it opened inwards. A head popped out with a smirk on his face that died the moment he noticed Dean. The human attempted to push the door back down onto the wolf's head but he wasn't quick enough. Benny rushed in front of Dean and grabbed the human by his arms pinning them behind his back, while he growled at the other one that was cowering against the basement door. Satisfied that Benny had it covered Dean allowed Bobby and Charlie to go first as he checked the area. When he was sure it was clear he padded into the basement closing the door with his teeth behind him. It groaned once more hopefully it wasn't loud enough to spark the attention of the rest of the pack. After all it did seem that only humans were left in the mansion which was going to make their job a lot easier. He guessed that his brother never did learn from his mistakes.

Benny threw the human towards the other one who Dean noticed was a female. She was clutching a ball of fur in her arms that was tucked underneath her neck. Her black hair covered the pup's face though Dean could tell that the wolf was a fairly new one, first moon if the downy appearance to the fur was anything to go by. The scent of the pup showed that it was a newly turned human child…what kind of sick were would do something like that?

' **Is that?'** Bobby's thoughts trailed off as a pair of bright blue eyes peered at them from its mother's shoulders. Its nose started to twitch seeming to smell the other wolves in the room for the first time.

"Please…" the mother sobbed holding the wolf closer to her. "Don't hurt us," she wailed her husband wrapped his arms around her bringing the pair into his chest effectively putting him in harm's way. "We don't know anything," she babbled her eyes becoming wild in her head with the current fear for her child seeming to overwhelm her.

' **Ask them who done this,'** Dean glanced up at Benny who repeated his words out loud for the humans to hear.

"Please we don't know anything," the woman continued to cry, the ball of fur in her arms was becoming active. Her head was now revealed with her eyes never leaving Dean's a sense of understanding beyond her years was plastered on her face.

"Lady we don't want to have to hurt you…" Benny's words caused the woman to cry louder.

' **Hey kid can you hear me?'** Dean spoke to the child instead seeing her ears prick up at his voice. Slowly he lowered himself onto the ground so that he was lying on his stomach, lifting his head up he showed his throat at the child effectively inviting her to scent him. Behind him Bobby and Charlie reluctantly followed suit though he could sense their hesitation. ' **It's ok I won't hurt you.'** He soothed feeling the girl start to respond to him though her mother was not allowing her to move. ' **My name's Dean,'** he offered.

' **Annabelle,'** a quiet voice echoed in his head, one that was full of fear and innocence immediately setting Dean's teeth on edge. How could someone have done this? To turn a young human child was one of the worst things their kind could have done. They did not age like normal were pups, she would be stuck at that age until she found her mate and it was rare for human turned wolves to mate quickly. Ellen was an exception.

' **Pretty name,'** he smiled at her laying his head on the floor by now the humans had stopped talking their eyes locked onto Dean not seeming to understand what was going on. ' **How old are you?'**

' **Six.'**

' **It's okay to be afraid you know,'** Dean reassured. **'I'm thirty and I still get scared sometimes.'**

' **What's happened to me?'** Annabelle sobbed as her mother put her down on the floor.

' **I can help you, we can help you,'** He inclined his head towards his pack behind him. ' **That's Bobby, Charlie and Benny we are here to help you…All of you.'**

' **The king said bad men would come and take us away.'**

' **Bad men tell lies, we are the good guys,'** Dean lifted his head higher making his Alpha pheromones flood the tiny basement room. He could feel Bobby and Charlie start to relax at the exposure along with the small girl. **'I have a son a few years younger than you I'm sure he would love to meet you. He's a wolf too.'**

' **Ok,'** Annabelle responded slowly padding over towards Dean despite her parents protest. **'You smell safe mister.'**

Dean allowed the child to scent him satisfied that the girl was calming down he turned his gaze to Benny. ' **Tell them their child is safe.'**

"Your daughter is safe with Dean," Benny smiled softly though it looked out of place with his fangs. "We are here to help you if you let us."

"Wait Dean…As in Dean Winchester…The white wolf?" the father asked his eyes widening. "The King says that you are dead…"

"He tried to kill him and now he is back to help the omegas trapped inside."

"Can you help our Annabelle?" the father asked his eyes focusing on Dean. "He turned her to use her against us, we can't leave her in the way she is. Please tell me you can help her, keep her safe?"

Dean nodded his head nuzzling the young wolf so that she was covered in his scent for a short period of time before he was able to accept her into the pack officially.

"We have a pack land you will all be safe in," Benny relayed Dean's words. "You three follow Bobby and he will take you back home, Dean promises that Annabelle will be safe there."

The father nodded his head scooping the wolf back into his arms he handed a key over to Benny before nodding at Bobby who was pressed up against the trap door. "Save them," the father whispered grabbing hold of his wife's hand the trio followed the elder wolf out of the basement ready to make their way back to the pack lands.

Benny placed the key into the lock of the thick metal door that acted as a blockade to the rest of the house. With a click the door swung open with the little group going their separate ways ready to find whoever else they could save from this nightmare…

TBC ( **Phew I had to break this chapter up into two parts otherwise it would have gone on forever! Hope you liked and thank you to all those who read and review! Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews would mean so much to me! See you all in chapter twenty five!)**


	25. Chapter 25

Sam lifted his head and released a howl following Mary's lead who was acting the pack Beta in Dean's absence. John was lying by her side with his back legs splayed out at an odd angle. Even in wolf form his back was still broken and damaged due to the bullet continuously lodged inside. The omega stumbled upon Dean one night surrounded with a pile of phone books and Sam's laptop, he kept to the doorway so not to disturb him. Though his keen eyes could make out the words on the screen, Dean was searching for the best were doctor he could find to replace Dr Novak. He seemed determined to find a were that would be able to perform the necessary surgery to remove the bullet from his father's spine. A task that the Alpha would not give up on no matter what. Family meant everything to Dean. That was one of the things he loved most about the man. Nothing was worth more to him than his family.

Mary nodded at the pack strolling to the front leaving John to stay behind. Her smaller frame was barely visible over the Alpha's of the pack though they all respected her authority as the acting leader through this full moon. Beside her a smaller figure was bouncing on their four paws. Junior had insisted on running with his grandmother, he wanted to be at the head of the group and lead them like his Dad always does. Sam smiled at his son proud at the wolf he was becoming in this new pack away from Adam. He was slightly behind the pair not wanting to be too far away.

His eyes strayed to the ruined building at the edge of the pack lands, where the witch and the demon would be waiting. He had instructed them not to start the spell until they had left for their run. He was just praying that the promises he had made and Crowley's insurance that Rowena would complete the spell would be enough. He was trusting their future, his family in the hands of a demon and a witch…he had hit rock bottom and was not afraid to admit it.

Moving away from those thoughts he allowed the feeling of the moon to wash over him while his feet began to run with his pack. He hoped that when they returned the next morning everything would have changed. Dean would be home safe and sound with the omegas in tow and they would both be free of Adam's hold on Sam. Yes ok the bond would not be entirely broken until Adam's death but he wouldn't be able to feel him and he would not have any control over him anymore. It meant freedom to pursue the Alpha, to get back his mate for once and for all.

…

The door opened up into a dingy barely lit corridor, the only form of light was one flickering light bulb looking like something straight out of a horror film. There was a set of concrete stairs leading upwards and one leading down. There was no railing and the floor was covered in webs. No one had been down for a while and that caused alarm bells to ring in Dean's head. Not wanting to back out on his plan he nodded at Benny who took their leave up the stairs while Charlie followed Dean down them. He could feel her breath against his neck, her body was shaking with what he assumed to be the fear of being back in this place once more. Not that he blamed her.

Sending out a wave of pheromones he attempted to comfort her the best he could despite their current situation. If it was up to him none of the others would have come with them, he would have kept them back with the rest of the pack safe in their own lands but he knew that it would have been a suicide mission by himself. He was a pack Alpha, he was a father and that meant that he had to make sure that he lived for the sake of those who depended on him. There was no other option if he wanted his son to have the life that he deserved. One without fear and one with a home he could call his own.

He stepped carefully avoiding various nails and silver instruments that were protruding out of the wall and the side of the stairs. It looked like it had been designed to be a death trap, every step was uneven with most of it crumbling underneath his paws. Many a times he had felt his body want to give way. If he was a normal human he probably would have fallen and broken his neck many times by now. That at least gave Dean an indication that Adam was expecting someone to try and come down here. Hunters he presumed or maybe Benny. Ok at least it seemed that his brother was still not aware of the fact that he was indeed alive. That gave them some form of advantage at the very least.

The darkness crept around them, suffocating them to the point where even their wolf eyes were struggling to make out the next stair in their descent. Dean had lost count after the fifty, they had to be miles below the house by now. Finally the end was in sight as the Alpha cautiously stepped off the concrete step onto the metal floor. He peered at the floor making sure that there was nothing nasty waiting for them before he signalled Charlie to stand behind him. With his nose to the ground he inhaled deeply. Instantly the stench of urine, decay, death and blood filled his senses causing a vicious growl to rumble deep inside of his chest. With his eyes flashing brightly he followed the trail the scents created, Charlie hot on his heels. He could hear her breathing quickening the closer they got to the end of the corridor they had found themselves in.

Dean paused as the corridor spilt into two halves, the scent followed both trails one stronger than the other. He turned his head to Charlie who had a determined look on her face. She scratched her paw on the floor indicating to the left hand side and before he had a chance to protest she had taken her leave. Sighing at the hatred of being spilt up he straightened to his full height hoping that Bobby had managed to make it back to the pack lands safely, that Benny was fairing alright in the house and that Charlie or himself was not about to walk into a trap. Pushing those thoughts aside he started to walk down the right hand path into the unknown.

…

Benny reached the top of the staircase, deciding on the non-stealthy approach he placed his boot to the simple wooden door and kicked it in, he had given the key to Dean before they had parted ways. He had a feeling the Alpha would need it more than him. The door fell off of its hinges onto the ground blowing dust up into the vampire's face. The walls and the floor shook with the noise making it seem like a bomb had gone off instead. His fangs lowered as he grinned at the movement he could hear around him.

He held his hands out to his side as four humans came into view, each one holding an assault rifle with their fingers shaking on the trigger. By the looks of it known of them even knew what they were doing. So Adam was once again using humans as his protection, what was that bastard playing at? "Y'all know that is not going to hurt me," he signalled to the weapons. "Let's put them down and we can talk." The humans frowned at him not seeming to know what to do. Rookies he could deal with them. "I ain't a wolf," he added pointing to his fangs. "I'm something worse," he laughed his voice echoing down the empty hallway. "Run along now and let me be on my way," he made to step forward however the tallest of the group proceeded to stand in his way. His whole body was shaking and he looked to be a fraction of a second away from shooting no matter that the outcome.

"I…can't…let you do that," he stammered trying to make himself sound braver than what he actually was. "We have been tasked to guard this house," he composed himself so that he was talking in complete sentences. "We will not fail our King."

"I see," Benny chuckled. "I'm getting in there," he pointed at the door behind the humans. "My friends are already inside."

"No one enters," the man continued.

"What's your name kid?"

"Garth."

"Well Garth you don't move out of my way I will make you," he smirked down at the youngster who looked like he could be knocked over by a strong gust of wind or even just a simple methane cloud. However the idiot refused to be moved although he looked like he wanted to be anywhere apart from there. "Don't make me do it."

"Fine, kill me," Garth lowered his weapon and held his hands out to his side. "It will be better than what the King would do if he found out I let you in," he almost cried out though he remained rooted to the spot. This was no sense of loyalty or pride in their King, it was fear that was keeping him there. Just like the parents in the basement door.

"What has he got on you?" Benny growled out.

"Please just kill me," Garth continued to whisper.

"My friends are helping people, you tell me what he has on you and I will see what I can do."

Garth sighed allowing the weapon to slip through his fingers he nodded at his companions who also lowered theirs. "He has someone we love," Garth sighed. "He came to our town, destroyed our homes and took…our mothers, our sisters, our daughters, our wives. He turned them and told us that if we want to keep them alive we will do what he says. He has my sister, my twin sister…I…She was taken down to sewer tunnels under the house, they all were."

Benny nodded his head wanting to reach for his phone to warn Dean however he knew that wolf had no pockets to carry his own. "I can help you, my friends are down there now. We are getting everyone out of here. I can promise that if they are there Dean will find them."

"Dean…" Garth shook his head. "Dean is dead, the King tells the story of how he killed his brother every day. If he can kill the white wolf then there is no hope for any of us."

"No Dean isn't dead, he is down there right now rescuing who he can. You help me round the others in the house up, I have somewhere safe we can all go. What do you say?"

…

Charlie was mentally berating herself, why had she gone off on her own? The red wolf padded down through the tunnel, water dripped on her fur and she was trying not to think about what the smell that was gathering around her was. The stench of death was getting closer and it was taking all of her control to not turn around and run after the Pack Alpha. She needed to prove herself to Dean to show him how much it meant for him to take her and her son in. Even though the first time she met him she had hated him for what he had put Sam through. But now, now she could see why the other omega was head over heels for him. It was hard not to fall for his charms sometimes she could see that. She just prayed that they all got out of this in one piece. Not a day went by when she didn't think about the friends she had left behind, the omegas that were suffering at the hands of that monster. All the innocent children that had been born just for the sake of building up pack numbers. She herself had had about ten pups and Tolkien was the only one that mattered to her. He was her priority and she was doing this for him. To show him when he is older of the life that she had managed to find for him. The pack they had a home in. That was all that she cared about.

The tunnel walls started to close in on her, narrowing to the point where she had to walk with her shoulders brushing at the brickwork. Nails and pieces of broken glass ripped through her fur and flesh where she did not have a chance to avoid them. The only bit of light present was a small slither coming through the patchy bricks, coming from miles above her. She had no idea how deep they actually were or how they were going to get out. The immense tunnel system must have been how Adam always got into the mansion undetected. How he could appear at just the mention of his name.

The walls decreased in width once more with her having to squish her wolf frame through, into a bigger clearing, which she practically fell into breathing in huge gulps of tainted air to get her lungs working properly again. This room was circular, there were no passageways coming off from it apart from the one she had just walked down, a dead end it appeared. Where the tunnel had been dark this clearing was bathed in a dim light from about five strip lights flashing above her. The sound of dripping water echoed throughout along with the noise of her rapid breaths. Buried in the depths of the walls were about twenty different cell doors. Some were just plain metal bars (silver of course) whereas others had heavy duty chains and padlocks wrapped around them. She immediately recognised this area as the solitary confinement, although last time she had been down here she had been blindfolded the whole time but there was no mistaking that smell. The one that had haunted her dreams ever since she had gotten away. The stench of death.

Pushing back the vile that had slithered up the back of her throat she started to slowly walk to the centre of the room. Her eyes locked onto the sick statue that stood in the middle. The statue looked like it was meant to be a wolf of some kind with a large crown on the top of its head. It was not the subject of the art work, and I use that term loosely, it was the materials used to create it that caused her to stifle a scream. The wolf and the crown was made out of bones, in various stages of decay. Some still had fur or muscle attached to them whereas others were just plain. The sick statue was slowly rotating, its eyes (which were made out of actual eyes that looked like it got replaced whenever they decayed) stared into each and every cell. Probably used to remind the wolves who they needed to obey otherwise they would end up a piece of this art.

Trying to compose herself she forced her attention away from the statue and cautiously walked to the first cell on her right. Sniffing the air around it a familiar scent wafted up her nose. It was of an omega who had taken her under her wing and helped her through the first few months of her captivity. Nancy. Pushing her head near the bars but not close enough to touch the metal she peered into the darkness not able to see anything. That was until the statue rotated to peer at the cell, a light from the top of the crown illuminated the dark space and instantly Charlie regretted ever wanting to come on this mission. Nancy was in the cell, her stomach was distended and full of stretch marks where her skin had not been allowed the chance to snap back into shape. She had been known as the best breeder in the pack, she was the most fertile wolf generally birthing a litter up to ten pups at a time. By the looks of her she was carrying at least five this time. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling, there was no light present in them or any signs that she realised that Charlie was even standing there. Her hands were limp at her sides showing the deep gashes in her skin, she was completely naked which was common for omegas in this pack. Adam had declared that omegas were fair game and needed to show what they had to offer to any Alpha. Meaning that most of them had been breed at least ten times or so in a day, most of the time it was not even by their so called mates. Blood surrounded her, probably enough to fill about eight pints. Her hair had been shaved off with a B carved into her forehead. She had been locked down here to be used as a breeding machine, she had been stripped of her identity and anything that had made her a wolf. She had been tormented and tortured to the point that she had taken her own life just to be free. Subsequently taking the lives of the pups she had been carrying at the time.

Charlie backed away shaking her head not wanting to witness anymore of the horror. She knew that this was the breeding centre, the place of nightmares and the room that had been used as a threat to any omega who had refused to comply. By the smell in the room it was clear that every cell would have an occupant in similar conditions. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been a suicide pact between them all.

Hanging her head she allowed herself to mourn for a moment, if only they had been able to have come back sooner would Nancy and the others still be alive. Would there be anyone in this god forsaken place left to be saved?

Pushing herself out of her thoughts she turned to go back down the passageway she had come when a rumbling noise coming from the walls had her freezing in position. One of the walls swung open revealing two shapes making their way back into the clearing.

The Alpha's entering snarled as they realised that she was there. Charlie's heart skipped a beat as her eyes connected with one of them…recognition flooded through her and the need to lower herself to the floor became too strong for her to ignore as her own mate stepped up beside her…with a sandy coloured wolf twice the size of him stood proudly at his side…

TBC ( Early chapter because I have to work tomorrow! **OOOOoooo evil cliffhanger again I'm sorry! I keep making the chapters too long to fit all in one. Thank you for reading and for those who review. I know how I am going to wrap this story up while debating whether or not to make it a trilogy. Thanks again and see you all next week in Chapter Twenty Six!)**


	26. Chapter 26

Dean threw his body into the clearing up ahead after experiencing the same sort of claustrophobic tunnel that Charlie had, not that he was aware of her current predicament. The pack deciding to go radio silent on their mental calls and projecting just in case of who could be around or who could be listening in on them. There was no way to tell exactly who or what they would encounter. So far the biggest threat Dean had seen was the young girl wolf and some worried parents. That he could handle.

He looked around him, there was one single light in the middle of the room illuminating what seemed to be some kind of chair. This room was circular with various doors of different sizes littering the walls. Some had metal bars, others were just plain wooden doors and there were about three that was a solid silver with a valve for a handle which of course was also secured into place with a chain and padlock. Whether that was to keep someone in or someone out he was not sure. As far as he could see there was no way out apart from where he had just come from. But knowing sewer tunnel systems there never really was a dead end you just needed to know where to look.

Shaking the dust from his fur he walked into the middle of the room. His head held high he quickly inhaled, the smell of death and decay was fainter here than it was at the split corridor. However the smell of omega was stronger, their pheromones flew around him making his head swim. He could smell their want and their needs, he could hear them practically begging for an Alpha to knot them and make them swell with his seed. They were screaming at him inside of his head and his legs found themselves starting to move of their own accord. Quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts he stopped in his tracks and quelled the pulsing of his knot begging to be set free. No he was not like that. He was not a mindless Alpha fuelled by his need to fuck and knot and breed. Hating himself for that moment of weakness he dragged his unresponsive body back to the middle of the room to allow some breathing space so that he could think for a moment. Ok so they could smell an unmated Alpha, clearly most if not all of them were in some stage of their heat. This was going to make getting them out of here harder than he had anticipated. There was about twenty maybe more omegas in this one room, some were cramped together and the ones that were deep in the throes of their heat were chained behind the thick silver doors.

Outside each of their doors was a metal barrel, going by the scent it was filled with a kind of oil. Whether this was to light a fire or to use for other purposes he didn't know, nor did he want to know. There had to be one for every omega that was present in this room. There were various burn marks littering the side along with what he could only assume was blood. Whose he didn't know. Turning his attention away from the oil he stepped closer to the chair in the middle of the room, his nose twitching the whole time keeping his senses aware of those who were around him. There was no telling who might be creeping around in the dark hiding in the shadows, waiting for anyone to try to escape.

The chair was made of wood, with silver straps around the arms and the legs, clearly designed to retain a were. There was a silver collar attached to the head rest with various shape and sizes of padlocks wrapped around it. About four that he could see with no evidence of the key nearby. The collar had spikes pointing inwards with dried blood on the tips of it. If he looked close enough he could see small amounts of flesh still stuck to the sick device. The legs of the chair moved to adjust the position of the wolf, making them spread further apart. The seat stank of slick, of omega heat and this caused him to growl deeply. His warning echoing throughout the tunnel with the omegas falling silent as one, his warning was enough to break through their heat confused minds. The omegas would have been retained and fucked without them being aware enough to do anything about it. Their choice and free will ripped from them as they lost their minds to the scent of Alpha's around them.

Still growling Dean placed his front paws on the torture device, his mouth closed around one of the arms ignoring the horrible taste of silver that burst across his tongue. Mustering up his Alpha strength he snapped his neck to the side pulling off a chunk of the chair. He flung the arm to the corner of the room not caring about the noise it made as it hit one of the barrels. The chair lurched to one side as he dug his claws into the middle of the seat. With another growl, he managed to rip the wood in two, leaving the chair falling to either side of him. His eyes flashing brightly with his barely controlled temper flaring deep inside of his chest. He was going to rip this place apart, inch by inch until there was nothing left but ashes of the torture that had once gone on here. How his brother thought he could treat their own people like this? Adam's time was soon coming to an end he would make sure of that.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean turned his back on the ruined device and stared at each door in turn not knowing where he was going to start. Nodding his head, he padded over towards the simple wooden doors, with a swipe of his claws the door fell inwards barely missing the occupants huddling together on the inside. There were three female omegas holding one another. None of them lifted their head to see who the newcomer was. Two were protecting a smaller form, shielding her from Dean's view though it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was looking at. Once again having to reign in his Alpha side he slowly walked towards them. His head lowered to the ground to signal that he was not a threat to them, he allowed his pheromones to wash over the trio, hoping that they were just far enough out of their heat so that they didn't jump him.

One of the female's head lifted, her blond hair had been cut short and there was tear stained tracks under her red rimmed eyes. She had lost a lot of weight with the small t-shirt and knickers she had been given hanging off her small frame. Her eyes looked haunted and her mouth was set in a tight line as she continued to hide the other person. For a moment Dean, could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes before she could compose herself. He guessed that she must have realised who he was due to the colour of his fur. It was not like there were many white wolves in the world, at least if you believed in Missouri's prophecy bullshit that was. She shuffled to the side tapping the other two women's arms in the process, she did not say a word not seeming to need to. Their heads lifted to look towards him, the smaller one turned out to be a teenager, most likely no older than sixteen if he had to guess. By their scents he realised that they were newly turned going through their first full moon and their first heat at the same time. Each of them wore a collar which most likely had stopped them from being able to shift. Being denied your first full moon had to be one of the worst tortures any were could go through.

Dean stepped to the side inclining his head towards the middle of the room before he walked towards the next wooden door. He gave this door the same treatment with the other only this time in the room the women were prepared. He dodged a flying fist and ignored the slap from the other one. There were two omegas in this room, both were clear eyed and not afraid to show their teeth so to speak. They too were barely covered with thin vest and knickers covering their modesty, not by much though. He could sense that they had both finished their heats and were on the verge of forcing a change that would kill them with the collar they sported. He didn't want to have to hurt or restrain them so he let them vent their anger by punching him in the side and the head until they seemed to release that he was not fighting back. Tilting his head to the side he shot them his best are you done yet look before they lowered their hands and physically seemed to deflate.

He shook his shoulders trying to show them that there was no harm done at the same time the women noticed the others standing to the side encouraging them to go over. Quickly as they could, most likely so that they could escape the Alpha, they went to their side and hugged each other. They all were crying and Dean just hoped that was because they knew they were getting rescued rather than being afraid of him. The latter would make this whole operation harder than it had to be otherwise.

Dean repeated this process until the wooden doors were all smashed in and he had about fifteen omegas waiting behind him. He came to the pure silver doors with the padlocks, on the inside he could smell another ten or so omegas all deep in their heats which had him pausing on the spot. He didn't know how he was meant to deal with this. To them he would be an unmated Alpha who could satisfy their biological cravings, they would beg for his knot and attempt to force themselves on him and he could not allow that to happen. He wanted to show them that he was better than the Alpha's they have come across in the past. Breathing in deeply he attempted to slow the release of his pheromones and block out the omegas. Mentally he focused on the image of his son and Sam…how sweet Sammy smelt…the scent of home. With the smell of his old mate wrapped around him he could feel the omegas on the inside calming down. Now the issue he had was how was he going to open the door?

Looking around he noticed a pair of bolt cutters along with a thick pair of gloves beside the door. These were not protected by anything clearly meant for use by the Alpha's when they returned from their full moon run. Not expecting anyone with apposable thumbs to enter while they were away. Grinning Dean shifted back into his human form hearing the shocked collected intake of breath from the omegas behind him. Yes, it was meant to be physically impossible to shift back during a moon but what about him wasn't?

Ignoring the hungry looks boring into his naked flesh he reached over to the bolt cutters, with a small tug they come free, forgoing the gloves he placed the tool around the chain and with a forceful push the chain snapped in half. Throwing the cutters onto the floor, he grasped the chain with his bare hands and discarded away from the other weres. Who were all staring at him in shock, though he felt rather than saw their expressions. Ok yes he could withstand silver...it's not like it was the big pack secret anymore.

He grasped hold of the valve lock and spun it until it loosened and he could hear the click coming from the inside. The door opened slightly and the scent of omega heat overwhelmed him. Holding his breath, he grabbed hold of the door and opened it all the way. On the inside, there were what looked to be about thirty omegas, even a few male ones, another illegal market must have come into town once again. Though Dean guessed that the new Were King would make it legal when he could. It's not like there was anyone else who had the guts to stand up to him anymore. The omegas were all in different stages of their heat, there were some who were dry humping the air whereas others were trying to find comfort in each other. Any kind of sexual release they could find apparently.

At the back of this room there was another door that was surrounded by candles, there was a gentle breeze coming from the other side and instantly Dean knew that this was the exit, how the Alpha's got in and out of the room to have their way with any omega they wanted to. From their scents Dean, could tell that most of these omegas were now pregnant with a various amount of Alpha's babies. Looks like the pack needed a crèche when they got back.

Still holding his breath, he walked into the room ignoring the omegas grabbing at him like he was the second coming, thankfully some of the others he had rescued attempted to calm and soothe those who had gone too far into their heat to think clearly. He managed to get to the back door with only a few of them trying to arouse him enough to release his knot. Knowing he needed to breathe soon he placed his hands onto the door and with a mighty push it opened under his touch. A fresh breeze embraced him, sticking his head out he noticed that they were now standing a mile or so away from the mansion, this door was concealed by a mountain…well more like a giant hill.

He drew in a deep breath almost choking at the purity of it, after being surrounded with the heat scents he needed some time to compose himself. When he was satisfied, he had had enough to think clearly he turned on his heels. In front of him was forty-five omegas, all staring at him with tear stained eyes and hope. His land was small in its current state and there was not enough room to house them all but he knew that to them anything had to be better than this small hell. He made a silent vow to them that he would protect them and that no more harm would come to them. Holding his hands out to the side he welcomed them to take their leave.

Most tried not to run out but ended up falling onto their knees on the other side, some even kissed the ground they landed on like they could not believe what had happened to them on this day. Dean smiled as the last omega exited the room, he was about to follow suit when a voice screamed out in his head. He could sense her fear and immediately he fell to all fours shifting in mid movement. Growling out an order that would be interpreted for the omegas to wait he ran back the way he came down into the tunnel that Charlie had entered…

…

Charlie tried to stifle the scream but she found herself projecting to anyone who could hear her. She had no idea whether Bobby had made it back to the lands, if Benny had finished rounding those up in the house or even where Dean's tunnel had led. She hoped that they were safe, if this was the sacrifice that it took to make sure that Dean escaped in one piece then she could deal with it.

Gritting her teeth, she felt her Alpha's knot slip inside her, binding them together for god knows how long. Her body shuddered at the intrusion, her omega side purring at her Alpha even though her mind was screaming out no. The larger wolf pressed his weight on her pushing her flat to the floor to the point where she was sure her lungs would burst with the pressure. Her eyes locked onto the other wolf in the room. The giant sandy coloured wolf was sitting on his back legs, his bright cruel eyes bored into hers with a laugh on his lips he watched as she was taken by her Alpha. She didn't have to know her scent to realise that she was most likely carrying again, another pup that she did not want, especially now that she had Tolkien who was only a couple of months old. Her Alpha's tongue lapped at the space between her ears, scenting her as his once more. She could feel her mating mark tingle with his touch, a mark he had just bitten into her moments beforehand. There would be no escaping him now and that was what he had wanted. To keep her tied to him forever.

It felt like an eternity until the knot slipped out of her and her mate pushed away from her licking at his paws like he had dirtied himself by touching her. The sandy wolf remained where he was, his eyes gleaming brightly.

' **You stupid girl,'** his menacing voice echoed in her head. ' **You shouldn't have come back here, I'm pleased you have I have saved a space for you in here,'** he gestured at the empty cell behind him smirking at the fear that passed through Charlie's body. **'But first you are going to tell me where Sam is,'** he continued taking a step closer to the smaller omega. ' **You will tell me where Sam and my son are and then maybe I will let you keep your hair**.'

Charlie shook her head trying to block him out, she could take this, she could. There was no way she was giving up the pack she had worked so hard to find. Sam was safe…he belonged with Dean that much she could see. Her eyes locked onto the scar on the wolfs shoulder, one that ran down from the base of his throat to the start of his chest. Knowing that Dean had inflicted this upon him she couldn't help the laugh that mentally ran out as she could sense a presence running down the tunnel towards them.

' **Now you're fucked'** she laughed not caring that she sounded to be on the verge of insanity.

' **No my dear, you are the one who was fucked,'** the sandy wolf cackled.

' **You have no idea what is coming for you,'** Charlie interrupted hearing the animalistic growl coming from behind her.

' **No…'**

' **Hey brother…'**

 **TBC (Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me throughout this story, I hope you enjoyed and see you all next week for chapter twenty-seven!)**


	27. Chapter 27

' **Back from the dead?'** Adam taunted straightening to his full height. Since his self-coronation and new status as supreme pack Alpha (or whatever bullshit he was now calling himself) he had doubled in size and muscle definition. Where he had been smaller than Dean he was now stockier however as the rightful pack Alpha Dean himself was not a small wolf, almost reaching the same size as his brother. ' **The last time I saw you, you had a hole in your head,'** he stated his eyes narrowing towards Dean like he was unsure whether this was a trick or not.

' **And you had your throat ripped out,'** Dean replied stepping in front of Charlie, whose body was shaking and seemed unable to hold her own weight at the current moment. He could smell the stench of sex and mated pregnant omega. Not wanting to dwell on the fact that he had let her down he shot her a small nod hoping to convey any comfort he could to her darkest moment. Her Alpha had mated her, he had to be careful what he did next, any harm to him could mean losing her at the same time. She was Sam's best friend and he had grown to have a soft spot for her as well. His eyes scrutinised her appearance he could feel that she was badly shaken and hurting physically but her mind was still intact. It would take a lot to break the omega.

' **Now I am a King.'**

' **Of what?'** Dean scoffed taking a step closer to his brother, growling deeply at the other Alpha who was inching towards Charlie once more. ' **Of this torture chamber?'** he indicated towards the locked cells that still had omegas chained up on the inside, though by the smells of them most of them had started to decay.

' **You could call it that, I call it innovation. Why treat omegas more than what they are? They were made to breed, to carry our litter I mean why else would they beg for our knot repeatedly every month?'** Adam laughed peering at Charlie as he spoke. ' **This one may have been screaming for you but she was begging Ash to knot her. That's all they want is a good knot why should we be the ones to deny it. Sam knows what I am talking about.'** Adam paused like he was waiting for a reaction from Dean who refused to give him the satisfaction. ' **He did carry my child…where are they?'**

' **You lost them?'** Dean retorted faking ignorance. ' **They are not the only ones you have lost.'**

Adam growled launching himself forward he stopped an inch in front of Dean's face who did not flinch. His eyes bored into the blue of his brother's and his teeth itched to sink into his flesh once more. To tear his throat out and finish the job he had started what seemed like an eternity ago. He couldn't afford to slip up this time, he had to be sure that Charlie, Benny, the omegas and the rest of his pack was safe. He wasn't going to leave his son again, so for now he reigned in the urge mentally sending instructions to Benny on where to find the omegas. A plan starting to form in his mind.

' **You made a mistake coming here,'** Adam growled his lips curling up to show his full set of canines.

' **The only mistake is you not killing me,'** Dean retorted lowering his head in a defensive stance, allowing his pack pheromones to filter into the room. He felt his hackles rise as Adam responded with trying to assert his dominance as 'so called king.' Thinking about everything his brother had put him through, his pack through, he had stolen his mate, tortured his child and the omegas who had done nothing wrong, he had killed, lied and destroyed whole towns so that he could have this army. It causes a red mist to cross through his vision and before he knew it he had leapt towards the other wolf. His teeth sank into Adam's shoulder, biting through the mark he had made previously. He felt the blood well up underneath his canines as his brother attempted to dislodge him. He pulled harder forcing flesh away from the bone before he released. That was just a warning. He spat the lump of flesh out at Adam's feet noticing the pure rage cross through his expression. That was what he had been aiming for.

Grinning Dean noticed Charlie push herself to her feet seeming to be stable once more. Turning on his heels he forced the omega into a sprint running back down the tunnel they had both entered what seemed like an eternity ago. Hearing Benny's voice echo in his head he shoved Charlie's shoulder forcing her down through the other tunnel. Right behind him he could feel his brother's snarl dripping down onto his neck. He ducked and dodged the flying claw or teeth that was aimed in his direction. The other Alpha was hot on their heels his rage at losing his mate again was fuelling his movements. He attempted to push past Adam though the bigger Alpha was not having any of it.

Dean forced Charlie into the clearing as Adam forced his whole weight into Dean's side. With his breath leaving him the pack Alpha went flying into the nearest wall. He stifled the urge to cough as he managed to roll out of the way of Adam's teeth that was destined for his throat. Not having time to recover his slashed at Adam's eye feeling it tear underneath his claw. Scrambling to his feet he sprinted over towards Charlie who was attempting to push away from her Alpha. He threw his weight onto Ash's back, using his claws he slashed at the were's face giving Charlie time to move away. His back slammed into one of the nearest oil barrels sending the contents spilling out onto the floor. He held on tightly, giving the omega a chance to run towards the open cell that contained the exit and the other omegas who were waiting for them.

Dean grunted as he was thrown off Ash's back and onto a sharp piece of wood. He felt the piece of the door pierce through his side, not giving himself time to feel the pain he gritted his teeth, pulling his body he felt the wood slid from his skin tearing chunks of it away. He groaned flattening his body to avoid Adam flying into him. The so-called King was sent tumbling into the open silver door, he howled at the contact of the metal. A perfect burn mark was imprinted onto his cheek. Charlie ran through the room with her Alpha hot on her heels. Dean pushed himself past the point of pain and rather than letting this hinder his movements he embraced it. Feeling the pain turn to anger he sprinted after the pair with Adam following him closely.

He swiped at Ash's paws, ripping the back of his shins open, jumping over his body as he was sent sprawling to the floor. Charlie screamed out at the phantom pain though she continued to move. Dean pressed himself against her back, running close he placed his teeth around her throat and effectively lifted her almost limp form onto his back. He felt her teeth bite into the scruff of his neck for support with no arms to wrap around him. Using her legs, he swung the omega around knocking down every oil barrel as he went, sending them flying towards Adam who had to swerve to avoid them, putting more distance between the pair. He jumped through the open doorway to the cell, trying to keep the omega on his back while avoiding his brother's insistent attacks.

He ran to the open doorway throwing Charlie through it. Mentally sighing in relief, he spotted the vampire waiting on the other side with a group of about ten humans, all of which was hugging one of the omegas that Dean had rescued. Not having time to celebrate this minor victory he shifted quickly into his human form, grabbing the lighter the vampire threw at him in mid-air. He turned back to the doorway and flicked the lighter into life though he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Adam was snarling, his half-burnt face was twisted into a sadistic expression, his paws pinned Ash to the floor while his teeth were hovering above his throat. The threat was there and it was a strong one. Throwing the lighter towards the vampire, he shifted once more leaping into Adam in one fluid movement. He knocked his brother to the side forcing him away from the other Alpha who was looking terrified at the prospect of his own death. Adam expecting the move sank his teeth into Dean's side throwing him into another oil barrel, the black substance leaking through and sticking in his fur. That was going to be a bitch to get out. He twisted away from the other Alpha's grip feeling his own blood dripping down onto the ground.

He jumped onto his hind legs with his front paws wrapping around Adam's shoulders with the other mimicking the movements. Their teeth snapped together with both trying to get the upper hand. For anyone looking in on them would have thought that it was just two huskies playing rather than two adult Alpha's trying to best the other one. Dean's teeth tore through flesh feeling Adam's own doing the same, now they were both equalled in skill and strength. Dean pushed all his weight into the other wolf causing him to stumble back into the huge cell room of which they had come from. Ash seemed content to stay to the side Dean guessed he had finally realised that he was just a pawn in Adam's game and that he was just as easily replaceable as any other wolf he might have used in the past.

Dean swung his head to the side feeling Adam's snout smash against his own, his own bones cracking under the pressure. All the pain he was feeling just added to the fuel burning bright inside of him. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the chance to get his revenge for everything that his brother had put him through. He was going to end his reign of terror.

Snarling Dean forced Adam to the floor, pinning his shoulders with his paws he towered over the other wolf. He could feel him struggling underneath him trying to break free from his grasp. Dean's saliva dripped down onto Adam's face with the other wolf trying to bite back. His teeth aimed at Dean's eyes but the pack Alpha refused to allow him any leeway. He leaned down his canines glistening against his now black fur. The pair was lying in a puddle of the oil; the whole room was covered in the stuff.

…

Dean's teeth inched towards the 'King' moments away from ripping his throat out. Suddenly an intense Scottish voice echoed throughout the atmosphere, the female's words were in what he assumed to be Latin so he couldn't make out what was being said. His ears started to ring and his grip on Adam became slack. An intense pain boiled in the pit of his stomach up to his neck, he felt like he was being carved into pieces from the inside out. Rolling off Adam he groaned, his previous wounds and hole in his side protesting at the movement. His head lolled to the side as he lay on his back not able to get any relief from the rippling pain that was curling through him. Expecting Adam to make his move he tried to get his blurred vision to look at the other Alpha, who seemed to be in the exact same predicament as he was. What the hell was going on?

The voice increased in volume with wind starting to howl around them, the whole room plunged in temperature with the two wolves growling out their pain. Dean could vaguely hear someone frantically shout out his name though he couldn't have told you who or where they were. The ringing in his ears turned to buzzing which turned to screaming, his vision began to darken as the pain snaked its way to his heart. His body began to shift back, his human voice calling out as he attempted to roll himself away, only to coat himself in oil further. Adam's human form was limp beside him, his head titled to the side with his chest rising shallowly. His whole body was shaking and Dean wanted nothing better to go over there and finish what he had started.

He attempted to push himself to his feet but he found that his body would not comply to his requests. His vision was darkening further as the pain became too intense. Someone was holding onto his arms, hoisting him up, with the little amount of strength he had left he grabbed hold of the lighter. He could feel himself moving knowing that he was being carried out of the room before he blacked out.

He flicked the lighter into life and dropped it in the doorway of the silver door, with the vampire slamming it shut behind them. He could hear the whoosh of the oil going up along with the tunnel system starting to shake with the mini explosion. That was the last thing Dean was aware of before his whole world faded into darkness.

…

The moon gave way to the early signs of dawn; the pack was waiting around the centre of the lands. Mary was snuggled into John's side with Junior sitting between them talking animatedly about how his night even though they had all been there through it all. Sam was sitting beside them, his eyes staring out into the distance at the van that was still blocking the entrance. Along the outside of the wall was the group of hunters who sounded like they had had a successful night, not that he paid much attention to what they said. He didn't need to know who out of his old pack had been slaughtered. It was a necessary evil that much he was aware of but it didn't mean he wanted details. Last night he had felt the tingle that meant that the spell had been completed and when he had shifted back he had noticed that both mating marks had vanished. For the first time in a while he felt like he could finally be free to be himself once more, now he just needed the pack Alpha to come back.

Rowena and Crowley had vanished by the time he checked on them, all that was left behind was the book he had stolen from the hunters. Shortly after that Bobby and a small family had arrived explaining about the horrors that they have had experienced at the hands of Adam. Sam felt for them, especially for the small girl who had to live out the rest of her days as a were. Her parents hadn't let her go since she had shifted back. Sam wanted to have a word with Dean about what they could do for the family. There had to be something surely, even if it was making sure that they could be together in a safe environment.

He was relieved that his father had made it back in one piece but that had been hours ago. Surely the others should have been back by now? The hunters had claimed they had seen black smoke rising from the distance where they had come from but they were not sure of what the source was. Sam wanted to ask them to go out there and find the others however he had no authority over what he could or could not make them do. He was moments away from himself running out of the lands to find the group.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Sam heard Cole yell and instantly he shot to his feet. Telling Junior to stay where he was (not knowing what state any of them would be in) he ran to the entrance waiting for his father to move the van out of the way. He heard engines cutting out and soon Charlie walked into the lands, she had a small smile on her face and her arm was wrapped around Ash, who Sam knew to be her abusive Alpha. He wanted to growl as he noticed her scent however she shook her head indicating that she was going to explain later. Following her was the biggest group of omegas and humans that he had ever seen, he counted around forty maybe more as they cautiously made their way into the lands.

Mary stood at the head of the group welcoming them with a warm smile though Sam could see that this was forced. The same question probably going through her head as it was his. Where was Dean?

The omegas and their humans lowered themselves to their knees most weeping in what he could only presume was relief at the freedom they had been granted. He had felt the same when he had been taken to the lands for the first time, though it had been in better shape than the burnt-out mess it currently was. His eyes skimmed the crowd and he noticed Benny gesturing towards Mary, who politely excused herself from John, who had Junior on his lap.

With his heart pounding in his chest he made his way over to the vampire and the beta, noticing the horrified looks on both of their faces. Fearing the worst he almost felt his knees cave under him as he peered into the back of the van their attention was focused on.

"You don't know what caused it?" Mary whispered.

Sam tuned their conversation out, with his heart pounding in his chest he approached the van and pulled himself inside. Reaching a shaking hand out he pushed the stray bit of oil soaked hair away from Dean's limp head. The Alpha was covered in both oil and blood, hoping that it wasn't all his own Sam noticed the various wounds littering his body, the worst being his side where it looked like he had been impaled.

"Adam was there," Benny sighed retelling of what had happened up to the moment that both Alpha's had blacked out and the fire that had consumed Adam's mansion. "He hasn't woken up since."

Sam felt his heart constrict in his chest, this had to be because of the spell…he had done this…

TBC ( **Action packed chapter for you all there! Hope you enjoyed and see you all in chapter twenty-eight)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: Explicit sexual content! ;)**

Sam stared down at the prone form lying in the makeshift hospital tent they had created on the outskirts of the pack lands. The fence had been moved backwards to create more space for the extra weres and humans they had around. There had been a manic spending spree to cater for the new bodies, with a dozen maybe two dozen tents being purchased one for each family. Where the money had come from the omega had no idea, just knew that Mary had managed it somehow. She continued to act on Dean's behalf with the pack Alpha still unconscious. It had been five days now since the moon and he had not woken up since. Not a movement to show that he was conscious on some level. Every day that passed caused panic to well up inside of Sam, this was because of him why didn't he think about the affect it would have on Dean? They shared the same DNA, came from the same family…he had been so caught up on being free from Adam he did not think about what implications it would have on Dean.

He could see the barely concealed fear plastered across Mary's and John's faces, memories of their darkest moments when they didn't know if they were going to get their son back seemed to be troubling them. A spell had saved the almost pack Alpha then but Sam knew that there was no Rowena to fall back on this time. Where Crowley had taken her was a mystery not that he would want to deal with them again.

Drawing in a deep breath he ran a shaking hand through his hair before he picked up the wash cloth that was placed inside the bucket of water Mary had supplied. She was going to be the one to do the bath however Sam quickly volunteered not because he wanted to see the Alpha naked (well maybe a little) but because he guessed it would be less embarrassing for Dean to have Sam do it rather than Mary. After all this was because of him the least he could do was take care of the man and pray that he would wake up soon. Each day that went past had their hopes starting to fade. Dean's scent was there, his soul was hanging around it just seemed that his body wasn't responding to any kind of stimulus. Junior had sat by his other father for the first two days not wanting to move and not understanding why his Wolfie was asleep all the time. It broke his heart, luckily Mary had taken it upon herself to keep her grandson occupied. The last thing Dean would want was his son to worry.

Sam wrung the cloth out before he pulled back the blanket that was being used to cover the Alpha. Ignoring the nether region for the moment he grasped hold of Dean's arms and ran the cloth over his skin. He noticed the goose bumps that raised up with his touch though there was no other indication that he was aware of what was happening. Continuing he dipped the cloth back into the water and started to wash over Dean's chest, Sam's own heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. He could feel the tendrils of need coiling throughout his stomach, twisting around and causing his throat to run dry. Quelling the feelings bubbling deep inside of him he continued his movements, realising that he had been caressing the Alpha's nipples for the last few minutes making them stand on end. Stifling the groan that threatened to bubble out of his throat he moved the cloth away and attempting to get his mind back on track.

He damped the cloth again and made quick work of washing Dean's upper body, his eyes roaming around not daring to focus on the naked Alpha in front of him. He could feel heat start to creep up his spine to his cheeks. He didn't have to see his reflection to know that he was blushing. At the same time his trousers were becoming tighter and slick was starting to form. His insides were fluttering and he felt like an omega going through his first heat, experiencing the symptoms for the very first time. Ok this was a bad idea.

Quickly he threw the cloth into the bucket and went to push himself to his feet when something caught his eye. A growl escaped him before he had the chance to stop it. The blanket covering the Alpha was now pushed down to his feet with his full body on display for those who could see. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he tried to tear his eyes away and think of anything apart from Dean's member standing to attention begging to be used. He could smell the Alpha pheromones flush around him with his own drifting into the air. He was technically an unmated omega now, his connection to Adam had been severed along with his connection to Dean. His body was calling out to its mate, begging for him. His temperature started to rise with the knot in his stomach twisting fiercely. With his eyes widening he started to back out of the room. He could feel the heat slowly start to overwhelm him, the back of his trousers were drenched and he knew that everyone would be able to sense it.

It wasn't his time of the month what the hell was going on? He had not had his heat that long ago. That time he had shut himself away in the tent the furthest away from anyone for at least five days with just his vibrator to get him through it. His suppressants had failed him for the first time since he had come back to the lands, whether this was due to his mark from Dean reappearing he had had no idea. He just knew that in those days the Alpha himself had taken it upon himself to do a stock run to try and gather supplies which seemed to take the whole of the five days. Until then he had not thought about how it had affected Dean. He didn't think it did.

Pushing his shaking body away from the bed he fumbled behind him for the doorknob trying to make his escape before he did something he would regret. Well not regret…well kind of…as much as you could regret jumping Dean Winchester. His fingers found what it was looking for but before he could open the door he was frozen on the spot by a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him.

…

His head hurt, that was the first thing he was aware of. Secondly was that arousing and delicious scent wafting around him, its tendrils stroking at his face begging for him to pay attention. His consciousness started to creep up on him as the smell became stronger before it was all he could think about. He was aware of the cold chill on his apparent naked skin but he didn't care. His chest was screaming at him with the pounding in his head increasing but again he didn't care. His eyes opened on their own accord with his nose lifting towards the air. Inhaling deeply a low rumble escaped his mouth.

His eyes focused on the form of the startled omega. The beautiful and enchanting pheromones was making his head spin with a tightness creeping around his groin. He could feel his knot pulsing waiting to be released. All he could think of was the unmated omega in front of him and how much he wanted…no needed to make him his own. His mind was screaming out at him to take what was meant to be his.

The omega was staring at him with fearful eyes though his pupils were blown. His whole body was shaking and his trousers were soaked through. His arousal was clear and that was all the indication that the Alpha needed.

Dean's muscles were screaming at him with the lack of use over the last couple of days as he pushed himself to his feet. The blanket fell to the floor in a crumpled heap while he stepped away from the bed. He stretched his arms feeling the omega's eyes on him the whole time, smirking at the gaze he cocked his leg slightly to show off the length of his member and his thickening knot. He could feel the heat rolling from the other man and that showed him that he must have been having an effect. Spurred on by the knowledge that his mate was accepting him he took a step closer holding his hand out in front of him. His common sense had gone and his heart was ruling his movements.

Sam pushed himself away from the door and with his legs trembling he stepped forward his own hand entwining with the Alpha's. His eyes locked on Dean's and he was chewing on his bottom lip. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests seeming to be in time with one another. The rest of the world fell away as they continued to stare at each other like they were seeing into their souls.

"We can't," Sam stammered though his free hand wrapped around the Alpha's neck with his head falling into his shoulder.

"Why?" Dean replied breathing in deeply allowing the scent to go straight to his knot.

"You're not thinking straight," Sam added letting out a small laugh. "I can't do this to you."

"You're mine Sammy," Dean growled as he wrapped his arms around the omega lifting him off of his feet before slamming his body into the ground. "No one else can take you away from me," he growled his tongue lapping out to lick at the site where his mark had once stood which had disappeared once more with the spell breaking their bond. "Tell me you don't want this," he whispered his words causing goose bumps to ripple over the omega's skin which in turn caused the Alpha to smirk. "You've always been mine."

"God," Sam whimpered.

"Just me," Dean winked his hands reaching up under Sam's shirt to caress his skin. "Tell me to stop," he challenged his fingers finding the omega's nipples. His thumb and forefinger teasing it into a sharp peak causing Sam to wiggle underneath him. His pupils became wider and there was a small wet patch forming underneath him where his trousers had become saturated. "Tell me no," he continued his mouth kissing at the patch of skin where the neck met the shoulder. "One word," he added his hands moving away from the omega's nipples to grasp at the inside of Sam's shirt. He fisted the fabric pausing for a moment to await the response.

Sam shook his head seeming to come back to himself. His throat worked rapidly with his eyes running wild in his head. Dean wasn't too far gone to pull away if he needed to, though he knew that it would most likely kill him a second rejection. A second past that felt like a lifetime until the omega seemed to come to some kind of decision. "Yes," he whispered. "I did this for you," he continued with his voice becoming stronger as his confidence grew. "Everything I have ever done I have done for you my Alpha. You're my mate…I need you…"

Not needing to hear anymore Dean captured Sam's lips with his hands tearing through his shirt sending the buttons flying in all directions. He didn't care that they were only in a tent and that the pack would most likely be able to hear and smell everything that was going on. All that mattered was the man in his arms, the man he was never going to let go of no matter what happened.

He deepened the kiss tearing the rest of the fabric of the ruined shirt to one side, his hands wrapped around Sam's chest pulling the omega up so that he was practically sitting in his lap. Sam's hands tangled with the short hairs on the back of his head forcing the kiss to go deeper still until it was unclear with who was dominating who. Dean's hands snaked down to the waistband of Sam's jeans, cupping the omega's ass he groaned at the feeling of the slick against his skin. The Alpha inside of him roared as he pulled his mouth apart. Without thinking he threw the surprised omega back onto the floor before flipping him so that he was on his front. His hands grasped at the hem of Sam's jeans with his nails lengthening into claws. They made short work of the fabric, neither one of them seeming to have the patience to remove the item normally. The boxers were ruined as well not like the Alpha was too concerned. With the clothing removed Dean leaned down and allowed his tongue to run along the small of Sam's back. The omega pheromones washed over him causing all of his sense to run out of the window. He wouldn't be able to stop now even if he wanted to. The taste of his mate exploded on his tongue and he had to focus to not lose it there and then.

He kissed up Sam's back all the way up to his neck. His teeth scraped against the man's skin as he sucked deep hickeys, wanting the pack to see his marks. Wanting the world to see that this wonderful creature beneath him belonged to him and him only. After everything they had been through, after everyone that had tried to tear them apart they would emerge strong.

His finger dipped into Sam's ass crack, slowly teasing the omega channel, feeling the slick start to gather in the one spot. Chuckling at the irritated growl from his mate he pushed his finger inside straight to the knuckle. Seeming to have hit the sweet spot if the gasp was anything to go by. Not giving the man time to recover he added a second and started to stretch the passage. Even though his body was begging at him to just take. Ignoring his innate biological senses he continued his ministrations to the point that Sam was a quivering mess and he had four fingers deep inside of the omega.

His free hand rolled Sam's balls in his palm while his mouth continued to leave marks. His canines itched to take what it wanted, to mark his mate once more and forever. He bit harder feeling Sam's body twitch violently as he came. He waited until he was sure that the omega was done before pulling his mouth away and his fingers free. Sam peered up at him over his shoulder. His pupils had completely blown and there was a sheen of sweat across his skin. Come littered his chest and the floor below him where his member had become trapped against his stomach.

Before Dean could do anything more the omega leapt forward. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, captured his lips in a bruising kiss while he sank down on the Alpha's member. They both groaned in sync as the Alpha was fully sheathed inside of his omega. Neither one of them moved for the moment, content to just feel each other and continue the kiss.

Sam lifted up slightly pulling his lips away from Dean he began to move. Dean's hands grasped at Sam's waist watching his mate start to ride him. He could feel his knot pulse as it managed to break free. His eyes stared into the omegas as he shot him a brilliant smile. Taking this as permission he carefully held onto his mate's waist tipping him back slightly he pulled out before slamming back in, forcing his knot in. They continued this punishing pace which was surely going to leave Sam walking even more bow legged than Dean come tomorrow, for what felt like a lifetime. It could have been minutes or days it didn't matter. The last time they had experienced one of Sam's heats they had been locked in their bedroom for a good four days.

Knowing he was close Dean's mouth sucked at Sam's neck finding the spot where he had marked the omega previously. Sam following his movements on his own skin. Dean felt his balls pull up inside of him and as he came he sank his teeth into his mate's neck. He tasted the blood explode across his mouth and savoured the sweet taste that was his omega. He could barely register his own pain in his neck or the sounds Sam was making as he came a second time.

Stars flickered in front of his vision as he fell onto his side, his member still embedded in the omega who curled into his side. Their eyes connected again and there was a bright smile on Sam's flushed face. His heat still upon him and would be for the next few hours or days, it was hard to tell. The new mating mark stood proudly all be it a little bloody, he couldn't help but run a finger over it and he could tell that Sam was staring at his own. The omega was now his and there was no one to stand in his way anymore.

…

"Any regrets?" Sam asked his head tucking into Dean's shoulder after their fifth round. The heat had started to die down thankfully, not that he personally regretted anything they had just done. If anything he felt more complete now than he had ever done in his whole life.

"Only that I let you go," Dean sighed running a hand across Sam's shoulder his knot still inside the other man so he didn't have as much movement as he might have liked.

"Adam wasn't your fault," Sam replied pressing a kiss to the bare skin. "You did what you could."

"I should have killed him years ago," Dean growled.

"Yeah well it's done now."

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "He has a way of living," he retorted.

"Then we need to go find out…" Sam replied determined he started to move before realising that they were still connected. "You know when we can," he laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean he pulled the Alpha in for another kiss knowing that for once everything was going to be alright…

TBC ( **There we go folks, the moment I think most of you have been waiting for! We only have one more chapter and the epilogue to go with this story! There is a possibility for a third story in this verse, I have ideas just whether you want to see another story with these boys. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the last chapter next weekend! See you all in chapter twenty nine and thirty (yes it will be a double post next week (hopefully)!))**


	29. Chapter 29

**Right, so this is it the last full chapter. Thank you so much for all of you that stuck by me through this journey. I hope you have enjoyed the second instalment of this verse, let me know what you thought overall. I might revisit this verse at some point but for now I am working on rewriting an old story I unfortunately had to abandon years ago. Keep an eye out for my next story! Just the short epilogue after this.**

The Impala rolled down the dirt path, stones were kicked up against the side with Dean grimacing every time he heard the metallic ding that could indicate the scratched paint. His right hand tapped the wheel with his eyes scanning his surroundings. His left hand was entwined with Sam's who couldn't stop smiling at him. He could feel the omega's gaze on him like he was afraid that if he looked away Dean would disappear. Not that the Alpha blamed him, the last few days had felt like a dream one that he never wanted to wake up from.

When Sam's heat passed the pair had spent some time in the shower trying to wash over the scent of their love though they both knew that the whole pack would realise what had been happening. When they had emerged Mary had brought them both into a hug with John patting Dean proudly on the back. Junior was excited that his fathers were back together though he didn't understand what it meant really. For the rest of the pack it meant that they would finally have the pack omega, a second in command for when Dean was away or was not able. Something he would see to once they made it back but for now they had another matter to attend to.

Dean drew himself out of his thoughts as he made a right turn into a hidden driveway. He held his breath at the thick plume of smoke that was still smouldering high in the sky. He squeezed the omega's hand before pulling apart. Peering through the windscreen he navigated the vehicle through the thick screen blanketing the atmosphere, thankful that he had kept the windows rolled up.

Embers flickered off of the trees around them, with half of them either lying on the floor or still being engulfed by the light fires that continued to roar. It was an almost perfection imitation of the way their own pack lands had been left all those years ago. The surrounding forest where the pack had fled that night was nothing but ash and ruin. Streaks of blood littered the floor, staining it a permanent blood red where the hunters had gone on their spree. Half of the pack had been wiped out that night and a part of Dean felt responsible whereas the other part of him couldn't help but believe that they had brought it on themselves. Those that were out there that night were the ones who had had the choice. They were the ones who chose to be part of the pack, the ones that chose to kill innocent people and turn the others. They had added to Adam's army and created the hell that had almost consumed humanity. If they had not been stopped who knows what else might have happened. That was a risk Dean could not take. Adam was just one wolf, an idea that could run through anyone's head who had half a brain cell to think.

The Alpha pulled the car into a clearing, making sure to keep his baby at a distance from the fires but close enough that they could make a quick exit if they needed to. He killed the ignition and pulled out the keys. Shooting a small smile at the omega he leaned over him to reach inside the glove box. Carefully he retrieved his Colt 1911 and the small wooden box beside it that contained the silver bullets he kept for a special occasion. Cocking back the barrel he peered inside making sure that it was in the best condition, he might not normally have to use his weapon often but that didn't mean that he could neglect to take care of it. A man who takes care of his gun will take care of him. At least that was what his father had always told him. Ever since he was a teenager when he had been given the weapon for his sixteen birthday. It had been a way for him to be able to protect himself when he could not shift. A sympathy present you could say but he cherished it all the same. The amount of times it had saved him and the pack had been too many for his comfort recently. He pulled out the old mag and emptied the contents into his lap, changing the normal bullets to the silver ones he had had freshly prepared. He held one of them up between his forefinger and ring finger, his eyes peering at it like it was the answers to all of their questions and problems. He had made this one years ago, taught himself in his downtime, brought some silver from an antiques dealer and melted it down to fit into one of the old casings. He had even managed to engrave his brother's name on it, the old metaphor about a bullet having a name on it got stuck in his head when he had been younger. For years he had told himself that this was the moment, this was going to be his time to get his revenge on his younger brother. But not once had he loaded this bullet until now. Drawing himself out of his thoughts he loaded the gun and clicked the safety off. Shooting the omega a small smile he pushed his frame out of the car and placed the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

Sam followed suit with neither one seeming to want to say a thing. Pocketing his keys he delved one hand into the depths of his jacket while his other grabbed hold of Sam's, not wanting to let his mate out of his sight.

Slowly they made their way over to the smouldering wreckage that used to be the impressive and imposing mansion. The bricks were twisted on the ground with various pieces of furniture burnt beyond recognition. The wolf statues that used to indicate the entrance were scattered in pieces around them. Burnt bodies were visible through the ruins of the building, some were intact whereas others it was almost impossible to tell that it had been a person. Many of them Dean recognised to be the omegas that had been past saving, others had been Alpha's that must have fled back into the wreckage to try and quell the fire. He didn't dare count, he didn't want to know how much blood was on his hands. Not that Adam cared when he had invaded his home lands and killed innocents but he wasn't his brother.

They walked around the building, picking through the bodies trying to identify the one they wanted to find. The one that would finally put their minds at ease. With there being no signs of Adam the Alpha lifted his nose to the air. He inhaled deeply trying not to cough at the smoke that filtered in through his lungs with the movement. Death, smoke, blood and decay filled his senses threatening to pull him under if he was not careful. Trying to ignore them he focused his mind on the familiar scent he knew almost as well as his own. There seemed to be a faint trace, not fresh but it was lingering, having moved away from the burning mansion. That meant one thing, Adam was still alive.

Growling he used his senses to track down his allusive brother, he was like a cockroach, no matter what was thrown his way he always seemed to survive it but not this time. He was not leaving here until he knew that Adam had breathed his last breath. He would not hurt another living soul not as long as he was alive.

…

He was curled up against the rock that had concealed the exit to the secret tunnel seeming to have been able to break through the thick door. Or by the mangled blistered body beside him someone sacrificed themselves to free him. A brainless Alpha that would do anything for his Pack Alpha. Adam's head was curled in his chest with his breathing heavy and erratic like every gasp was a struggle. He was entirely naked with burns covering every inch of his skin though there was evidence of fresh muscles being knitted together underneath. He was missing half of his hair with his skull clear underneath the patchy spots of skin. He had no muscle definition at all. In fact he looked like he had crawled out of his own grave. That was the one thing about Pack Alphas was that they were designed to be harder to kill. Look at their father that had survived a bullet through the spine, Dean who had survived being shot in the head and Adam having survived an explosion. His body seemed to be slowly healing itself but the progress was slow. It would take months before he was back at full health if Dean's guess was accurate.

Dean dropped Sam's hand as he grabbed the gun, keeping it aimed at the floor for the moment. His eyes narrowed towards the disfigured and disgusting form of his brother. The man who had destroyed his life and tried to kill him on numerous times.

"Come to finish the job brother," Adam wheezed through his damaged throat, his voice was barely above a whisper. His head lifted from his chest revealing that he only had one eye remaining though he still managed to look smug through the little that was left of him. "How many times have you failed to kill me now?" he continued his arms forcing his body into a sitting position his legs seeming to be too weak to hold any of his weight. "It's getting embarrassing."

"You should see yourself," Dean mocked lowering himself to a crouch so that he was directly in front of Adam, his eyes scrutinising his brother's appearance. "How does it feel?"

Adam scoffed shaking his head with bits of blood falling from him. "You won't kill me," he replied confidently. "This is what we do, we fight, we try and kill each other…we are brothers."

Dean laughed shaking his head, he ran his free hand across his face incredulously. "Brothers," he lashed out and hit Adam across the face with the butt of his gun. "You destroyed my home, my pack, you stole my mate…my son…" he paused at the shocked look that crossed Adam's face. "Does that hurt?" he pulled back slightly feeling the satisfaction wash over him. "To know that Junior is not yours?"

"No…"

"He was never going to be like you," Sam spat out making his presence known. "He was the only part of Dean I had left…you would have killed him…"

"No," Adam chuckled. "I would have watched as you killed him because he would have been just like me. I was raising that boy to tear down whole villages and kill every human who opposes him. I took him to raids, I made him watch as we tear people apart…he is mine and he will always belong to me…"

"NO!" Sam shouted leaping forward he grasped hold of Adam's shoulders and slammed his vulnerable head against the rock ignoring the crunching of bone underneath him. "You monster," he hissed his mouth inches away from the other Alpha. "My son is never going to be like you."

"How sure are you Sammy? They say that kids are impressionable when they are toddlers, how much do you think he is going to remember?"

Dean growled deeply his voice vibrating in the ground causing the pair to pause on the spot. The anger rolled off of the pack Alpha in waves, immediately Sam dropped Adam and stepped into line behind Dean though his eyes were twinkling brightly. Dean lifted the gun to Adam's head and clicked off the safety. There was pure fire in his eyes one that was not just the reflection of the burning mansion. "You will never hurt anyone again."

"Go on then Dean, kill me."

"I can't," Dean paused causing Adam to laugh and Sam stare at him with a shocked and horrified expression.

"I always knew you were weak Dean."

"What you done to me…my pack…it's nothing compared to the torture…the hatred…the fear you caused Sammy…" Dean turned his head to the omega, he flipped the gun so that he was holding the barrel presenting the handle to his mate, who took it without a second's hesitation. "You won't hurt him again."

Sam's mouth was set in a tight line as he turned the gun onto Adam, his finger on the trigger.

"Rot in hell," he growled.

His finger tightened and the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the atmosphere.

( **Continue onto epilogue)**


	30. Chapter 30

Dean grinned widely as the first frame of the new mansion was put into place. All around him the omegas and Alpha's alike were busy trying to bring life back into their lands. There was a long way still to go but for the first time in years the pack Alpha felt like they could finally build on the foundations his family had laid down years ago. This had always been and would always be Winchester lands.

The omegas had settled in eventually after a lot of patience and coaxing, Charlie had worked wonders with them to help bring out their confidences and show them that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. She had helped them see that Dean was trying to help them and as soon as they stopped fighting him he was able to welcome each and every one of them into his pack.

Sam was now the pack Omega and he had taken to the role pretty quickly, he oversaw the treatment of the omegas and the construction of the new maternity wards and crèche. The first building they had started to construct considering the amount of new arrivals they were going to be expecting in the next couple of months. He had been wonderful at his role and it made Dean proud every day to see his omega flourish.

Dean himself had been working trying to reclaim some kind of treaty with the hunters, he still had a long way to go to regain their trust and to help their kind go back under the radar but time was what he had. It wasn't like they had a life expectancy. He vowed to himself that he would give his children the lands and security they needed to grow up in. Something to past onto them whenever he decided to hand over the title of Pack Alpha. Though most of the pack joked that Dean would be the longest reigning Alpha with everything he wanted to achieve.

"Take a break," he called out to the workers who smiled at him appreciatively. He waved at Junior who was being pushed, on the makeshift tyre swing Dean had managed to create, by Ashley. She adored her Nephew with Junior hanging onto her every word. Bobby and Ellen were relaxing nearby, Ellen was too heavily pregnant to join in, it seemed that once news of Adam's death had reached the lands they had all gone crazy and enjoyed their mates company. Not that Dean had blamed them, it had been one of the first things he and Sam had done when they returned home. Mary was pushing John around the place, who was viciously scribbling in his notebook making plans for what he wanted the pack lands to look like again. Dean had given his father that job wanting to give him a reason to become involved. Mary and John both taking a vow to not bring another child into the world no matter how many times Bobby had told them that they needed something else in their lives. Mary didn't want to risk another child turning out like Adam with John adding that they already had the Alpha son they wanted. Dean was enough for them.

Dean was soon brought out of his thoughts by arms snaking around his waist and a pair of lips sucking a hickey into his mating mark. He tilted his head back and allowed the omega the access he was going to take anyways it seemed. He hummed contentedly.

"Can I have a word," Sam whispered in his ear, his voice travelling down his spine towards his groin.

"Mmhm," Dean mumbled turning in the omegas arms to capture the man's lips demanding to take control of this situation. His hand reached out to pull at Sam's hair, he pulled apart with his tongue sucking on the omegas ear lobe. "Talk," he breathed feeling the omegas member straining in his trousers pressing against his own. Aware that their son was close by, he attempted to tone down his pheromones.

"I erm," Sam stammered his earlier confidence seeming to have left him. "I have something to tell you." He added.

"Mmhm," Dean repeated his lips kissing at Sam's neck.

"This is serious Dean," Sam huffed pushing the Alpha away from his skin so that their eyes could connect.

"I'm listening," the Alpha replied attempting to stifle the massive grin that was threatening to break out. Hs mate was cute when he was nervous.

"I…I'm pregnant," Sam rushed out.

Dean chuckled shaking his head he brought the omega in for a gentler kiss. "About time," he laughed at the confused expression from his mate. "I could smell it," he added flashing his famous smirk which earned him a slap on the shoulder from the omega.

"You jerk!" Sam laughed shaking his head. "You could have saved me all that," he groaned feeling heat rise up in his cheek.

"I wanted to hear you say it," Dean added, one of his hands stroking Sam's cheek with his other cupping the barely there swell of Sam's stomach knowing that this time he was going to be around for this pregnancy.

Sam captured his lips once more with Dean's hand trapped between them. The Alpha would have to wait for a better time to tell the omega that he couldn't feel just one flutter underneath his hand…but two.

 **THE END**


End file.
